


Habits Of My Heart 2 (Secuela Intenabo)

by Excalipurr, MoskaFleur



Series: Habits of my Heart [2]
Category: GTAROLEPLAY, SPAINRP - Fandom, gtarol spain rp, spanish youtube, youtube spain
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 45,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excalipurr/pseuds/Excalipurr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoskaFleur/pseuds/MoskaFleur
Summary: Esta historia es +18. AVISO. HAY MUCHO SEXO EXPLÍCITO. Español (España).Este fanfic es una secuela de Habits Of My Heart. Sin leer el anterior, es posible que no entiendas por qué pasa lo que pasa.
Relationships: Superintendente Conway/Gustabo García, minor Víktor Volkov/Horacio Pérez
Series: Habits of my Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855393
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	1. Volatile Times

**Author's Note:**

> Podéis leerla también en Wattpad: https://my.w.tt/6QPcnAOux8
> 
> Esta es una historia para adultos. Si no quieres leer violencia, sexo y movidas de esas, no lo leas. No toques los huevos. Besis.

_‘La edad no perdona’_ , piensa Conway tras dejarse caer sobre el asiento de su coche al terminar la jornada. No lo admitirá frente a Gustabo pero se permite pensarlo antes de arrancar el coche en el parking de la comisaría. 

Lo cierto es que los _eventos_ \- por llamarlo de alguna manera -de la noche anterior le habían dejado agotado. Al contrario de lo que pensaría Gustabo, no es _eso_ lo que le ha dejado agotado - o al menos, no es _solo_ eso-. Los whiskys de más, la tensión acumulada durante el día y lo que pasó entre ellos - con su consecuente pérdida de horas de sueño - es lo que realmente ha acabado con sus fuerzas. 

Ahora se dirige a casa después de una, por suerte, tranquila jornada. Tranquila, entre otras, porque Gustabo - Fred para los compañeros - se había pedido el día libre, lo que significaba menos dolores de cabeza y un trayecto a casa en silencio. Aun así, cuando Conway aparca frente a su casa y cruza el umbral de la puerta, no puede evitar tener la sensación de que ha sido un día larguísimo.

Deja las llaves en el cuenco de la entrada y camina hacia el salón deseando coger una cerveza de la nevera y tumbarse en el sofá a la bartola lo que queda de día - que no es mucho - pero sabe que sus planes se van a truncar en cuanto entra al salón.

"Conway" saluda Gustabo con un gesto desde el otro lado de la barra de la cocina, y su voz denota complicidad, pero sobre todo _picardía_. _'¿Qué habrá hecho esta vez?_ ', se permite pensar desde el sitio.

Conway hace un gesto a modo de saludo y se desprende de la chaqueta del traje al tiempo que pregunta. "¿Qué, te has tocado suficiente los huevos hoy aquí en casita?"

Gustabo no puede evitar la sonrisa que se le dibuja en la cara. "No se crea que he estado aquí todo el día, he ido al casino y he ganado 20.000 pavos, ¿qué le parece? Brutal, ¿eh?"

Conway enarca una ceja incrédulo. "¿Has ganado toda esa pasta sin hacer trampas?" dice mientras dobla la chaqueta y la deposita sobre el respaldo del sofá.

Gustabo se ríe en voz baja. "Bueno, si se pone tiquismiquis entonces no, sin hacer trampas, _no_. _Peeeero_ , hay más..." Añade imitando la voz de un vendedor de la teletienda. "Luego me he comprado un par de cosas..." Su voz incita a inquirir en el asunto.

Con el ceño fruncido, Conway avanza hacia él en su camino hacia su destino: la nevera. 

"Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y qué te has comprado?" pregunta desinteresadamente.

Gustabo inclina la cabeza hacia el lado y se levanta del taburete, mirando hacia abajo rápidamente, como pidiéndole a Conway que mire en la misma dirección, pero desde donde se encuentra, no puede verlo, ya que la barra oculta sus piernas.

Conway, que todavía está a un poco más de un metro de él, continúa acercándose sin entender a qué se refiere.

"¿Se supone que tengo que sab-"

Y entonces lo ve y las palabras mueren en su garganta. 

Con los labios todavía entreabiertos, observa la razón de su repentino silencio. De cintura para arriba, Gustabo lleva una de las camisetas que a veces utiliza para estar por casa. De cintura para abajo, sin embargo... Gustabo lleva puesta una minifalda con estampado de tartán y detalles de encaje en el borde superior. 

"¿Qué le parece, Conway? Como diría Emilio: _‘estilo escocés’_ "

Con poca elocuencia, Conway boquea un par de veces antes de formar una pregunta. 

"¿Qué coño llevas puesto?"

Pero, aunque las palabras pretenden ridiculizar la elección de Gustabo, no hay nada en la voz ni en el gesto de Conway que lo respalde.

Gustabo acorta del todo la distancia entre ambos, y la mano de Conway, que descansa contra su pierna roza contra la tela en el proceso. "Una falda, no es la primera vez que me ve con una" responde con total normalidad.

Conway traga saliva disimuladamente y permite que sus dedos agarren el borde de la falda y jugueteen lentamente con él. Finalmente consigue que las palabras salgan de su boca. 

"¿Llevas... Llevas algo debajo?" 

Levantando la barbilla para mirarle desafiante, susurra: "¿Por qué no lo comprueba?"

Sin pararse a pensar en qué está haciendo, Conway desliza los dedos por debajo de la falda y deja que suban por el muslo lentamente hasta llegar a... 

_‘No puede ser’_

El pulso le falla momentáneamente mientras sus dedos recorren la tela de encaje que cubre la entrepierna de Gustabo. Su propia entrepierna reacciona al estímulo aunque Conway trate de disimularlo.

"¿Llevas puestas unas putas bragas?" 

Gustabo hace esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no empezar a descojonarse, y sus comisuras le delatan, pero mantiene el tipo. “Son sorprendentemente cómodas, ¿eh? No me lo esperaba”. Tras una breve pausa en la que Conway no añade nada, continúa: “¿Qué pasa, no le gustan?"

Conway parpadea nerviosamente un par de veces. Su gesto ahora es serio, duro incluso, y finalmente hace contacto visual con Gustabo.

"Nunca he entendido por qué un tío se pondría algo así." 

Y hace una pausa. 

"Es ridículo" añade, y hace otra pausa, que está empezando a poner nervioso a Gustabo, pero que le llena de anticipación al mismo tiempo. 

"Deberías quitártelas" susurra, pero su mano no abandona la posición.

Encogiéndose de hombros suavemente, Gustabo se permite el lujo de hacer otra pausa, pagándole a Conway con la misma moneda. 

"Quítemelas" dice cruzándose de brazos campechanamente.

Conway clava los ojos en los de Gustabo y rodea con los dedos el borde de la tela con la intención de tirar hacia abajo para deshacerse de ella, pero Gustabo le agarra de la muñeca, acercando sus rostros hasta el punto en que respiran el aire del otro. 

"Con la boca" 

Conway está casi seguro de que la concentración de oxígeno en el ambiente ha disminuido desde que ha empezado esta conversación porque le está empezando a costar respirar y la cabeza le da vueltas. 

Cuando procesa lo que Gustabo le está pidiendo, deja escapar algo que se asemeja a un gruñido y se arrodilla diligentemente, mirando hacia arriba para asegurarse de que Gustabo le está mirando. 

Y así es. Gustabo le mira y sonríe más con los ojos que con los labios, satisfecho con el resultado de sus decisiones.

Su erección reacciona dentro de sus pantalones, lucha por salir de su confinamiento, y la presión de la tela sobre ella parece hacerle más ‘obediente’, si esa palabra es aplicable a Conway. En circunstancias normales, jamás haría esto, pero conforme más tiempo pasa a una distancia corta de Gustabo más se difumina la línea entre lo que está y lo que no está dispuesto a hacer. 

Las manos de Conway agarran sus muslos y comienzan a subir lentamente la tela hacia arriba, cuando su mente es asaltada por un fugaz pensamiento: ‘ _¿Desde cuando te ponen los tíos?’_ pero no tiene respuesta, o quizás simplemente prefiere no encontrarla porque no le gustaría saber la verdad.

Arrodillado, Conway contempla la imagen ante él: unas braguitas de encaje decoradas con dos pequeños lacitos rosas a los lados. No le pasa desapercibido el hecho de que la tela apenas puede contener la erección de Gustabo. Ante eso, Conway solo puede clavar las uñas en sus muslos y humedecerse los labios.

Desde su posición puede escuchar que la respiración de Gustabo es entrecortada, apenas enmascara su excitación. 

"Vamos, Conway, que estoy _‘ridículo’_ , quítemelas, ¿no?"

"Estás _‘muy’_ ridículo, capullo" 

Y es curioso, porque realmente lo está a su parecer. Gustabo no tiene una figura afeminada en absoluto. Apenas es ligeramente menos corpulento que él, más fibroso, pero eso es todo. Y nunca ha encontrado atractiva la lencería en hombres, pero sospecha que lo tentador de todo esto tiene más que ver con la predisposición de Gustabo para degradarse ante él que con la estética del conjunto en sí.

Conway sonríe y se acerca, pero en lugar de ir directo a su objetivo, empieza el ascenso hacia su destino desde su muslo, besando y mordiendo durante el recorrido hasta llegar a la tela que le cubre con dificultad. Con los labios abiertos pero sin llegar a utilizar la lengua, Conway recorre la longitud de su erección hasta llegar arriba, donde atrapa con los dientes el borde de las braguitas y tira hacia abajo a una velocidad dolorosamente lenta.

Gustabo le agarra en ese momento del pelo. "Madre mía" susurra, y deja salir una bocanada de aire sin dejar de mirar a Conway.

Conway palpa su propia erección por encima de los pantalones, pero no toca a Gustabo. Se limita a mantenerle la mirada desde su posición mientras se desabrocha los pantalones y deja que su mano desaparezca dentro de ellos.

La mano de Gustabo que no le está agarrando del pelo, viaja hasta su propia erección, después de recoger algo de saliva de su boca para lubricar. "Creo que me gusta verle desde esta perspectiva, le sienta bien."

Ignorando el comentario a conciencia, Conway utiliza su mano libre para rodear la muñeca de Gustabo y apartarla, afianzándola contra la barra. 

"Las manitas quietas" y está _tan cerca_ de su erección que Gustabo puede sentir su respiración acariciarla con habla.

"Venga ya" protesta. "Es que tarda mucho, viejo decrépito"

Desde arriba, Gustabo puede ver la mano de Conway moverse dentro de sus pantalones y éste le mira con una sonrisa de suficiencia, como si supiera perfectamente lo que está haciendo y no tuviese ninguna intención de parar.

"Y más que voy a tardar, anormal"

La mano que le sujeta contra la barra le suelta pero Gustabo no parece tener la intención de moverla del sitio. A veces, sí es capaz de cumplir órdenes. 

Conway se lleva la mano a la boca y escupe en la palma antes de que sus dedos pasen a rodear la erección de Gustabo.

" _Jo-der_ , sí" murmura. "Sabe, Conway, he estado preguntando por ahí hoy... sobre ciertos temas... que podrían ser de utilidad." Y se le escapa una risa casi nerviosa. "Y... no me veía yo haciendo nada de esto, pero la vida te da sorpresas."

Conway le mira con una ceja enarcada pero continúa moviendo la mano y acaricia con el pulgar la punta, que ya está empapada, y nota que cada vez que su mano se desliza, más húmeda está.

"¿Y qué has estado preguntando?" pregunta con cierta expectación. "Ilumíname, Gustabín."

Gustabo esboza una sonrisa cómplice. 

"Digamos simplemente que... bueno, estoy limpio como una patena, Conway. Por fuera _y por dentro._ "

La mano que Conway tiene alrededor de Gustabo se detiene de golpe y sus ojos se clavan en él. No pensaba que Gustabo fuese a querer eso tan pronto, que se fuese a presentar ante él con una idea tan clara y _preparado._

Conway se pone en pie y sujeta a Gustabo por las caderas con ambas manos, haciendo que sus cuerpos estén cerca pero asegurándose de que apenas estén tocándose. 

"Ah, ¿sí?" Su tono es completamente provocador aunque tiene que hacer un esfuerzo hercúleo para mantener la cabeza fría. "¿Y qué quieres que haga yo con esa información?"

Los ojos de Gustabo se deslizan hasta sus labios. "Siga hablando, me la pone como el cerrojo de un campanario."

Conway se ríe. "Vaya, no me digas" y pega su cuerpo al de Gustabo, y siente la erección de éste en su estómago. "No lo había notado."

"¿No? Vaya por dios..." responde fingiendo decepción. "Lo de anoche no estuvo mal, ¿hmm? A _mí_ me sorprendió bastante, no sé a usted."

Conway hace una mueca y se acerca hasta que sus labios se rozan.

"Aprobado justito"

Por alguna razón que Gustabo desconoce, la voz de Conway retumba en sus oídos cuando susurra.

Gustabo roza sus labios de nuevo con una pequeña sonrisa dubitativa, mientras sus manos se apoyan tras él en la encimera para mantener la mínima distancia entre ellos. 

"¿Me ha echado de menos hoy, Super-impotente?"

Conway se ríe incrédulamente. "No. ¿Por qué te iba a echar de menos?"

Gustabo se separa un poco de él y Conway puede ver un ramalazo de duda cruzar su expresión. La sensación de estar por encima de ello, de tener a Gustabo atado de esa manera le excita a nivel psicológico.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Esperabas otra respuesta?"

Gustabo le fija con la mirada entonces, pero no se mueve. "¿ _Seguro_? ¿Seguro que no ha pensado en mí en su despacho...? Podría ser algo a explorar, a no ser que ese _‘aprobado justito’_ haya sido suficiente, claro. Sobre todo si no me ha echado de menos hoy por comisaría y eso" deja caer su mano y se acaricia el miembro, incapaz de seguir negándose la atención que necesita.

Conway gruñe contra sus labios y le aparta la mano de un manotazo. Acto seguido, utiliza la otra mano para encargarse de darle la vuelta con una sola maniobra y le sujeta en una posición similar a la de una detención, presionando su pecho contra la encimera.

"Te he dicho que te estés quieto."

Gustabo jadea cuando su polla roza la barra. "¿O qué hará, detenerme? ¿Despedirme? ¿ _Degradarme_?"

Gustabo siente la erección del Superintendente contra su culo cuando éste se acerca para susurrarle en la oreja. " _Peor_. Me daré media vuelta y te dejaré aquí solo jugando a los vestiditos."

Gustabo exhala una risotada y gira la cara hacia él. "Yo creo que no, fíjese. Sospecho que quiere metérmela-- enseñarme quién manda aquí". Sus brazos están inmovilizados en su espalda, aunque podría soltarse perfectamente. Conway es más robusto, por edad, pero en masa muscular no son tan diferentes. Gustabo es, de hecho, más ágil. "¿Por qué cree que no le tuteo, Conway? Me _pone_ hablarle de usted y no sé ni por qué, pero no voy a negar lo evidente a estas alturas..."

Manteniendo el agarre alrededor de sus muñecas con la mano izquierda, Conway permite que su otra mano se desplace hasta el cuello de Gustabo. Una vez allí, acaricia con el pulgar la línea de su mandíbula y roza con un dedo sus labios, instándole a abrirlos.

"¿Te pone hablarme de usted?" El tono que utiliza denota que esta información no es nueva para él pero aun así sigue preguntando: "¿Y qué más te pone? ¿Que te someta como la _putita_ que eres?"

Gustabo jadea y le complace, comenzando a lamer sus dígitos cuando entran en contacto con su lengua. "¿No hay nadie que le saque tanto de sus casillas como yo, eh? Tengo que admitir que me siento especial y todo a veces."

Conway se permite entonces retirar los dedos de su boca y recolocarse de manera que su mano pueda descender hasta sus caderas y deslizarse de nuevo debajo de la falda. Sin demasiado preámbulo, dirige esos mismos dedos hasta su entrada, dibujando pequeños círculos alrededor.

"Sí, la verdad es que es un talento"

Gustabo se dobla sobre la barra-encimera involuntariamente y deja escapar un jadeo que llega a los oídos de Conway.

Conway libera por fin sus muñecas para que no esté tan incómodo en esa posición y lleva la mano que las sujetaba a la parte baja de su espalda como punto de apoyo. Con los dedos sigue jugando alrededor de la misma zona, presionando ocasionalmente pero no llegando a introducir ninguno.

Gustabo se retuerce, mueve las caderas hacia atrás, buscando que Conway haga algo más que provocar. "¡Venga, hombre, meta algo ya o le juro que me la casco así mismo como un puto chimpancé!"

Conway sonríe satisfecho aunque nadie pueda verlo. 

"Así no se piden las cosas, Gustabín"

Gustabo deja caer la cabeza contra la encimera, y usa los antebrazos para mejorar su postura, pero acaba por girarse parcialmente para mirarle.

Los pantalones del Superintendente, abiertos, pero ajustados, son incapaces de contener el bulto dentro de la ropa interior, no con ese nivel de excitación. "Quiere esto tanto como yo, ¿por qué se hace el difícil?"

Conway, que todavía está sonriendo, le devuelve la mirada.

"Es más divertido"

Y con cuidado permite que uno de sus dedos entre dentro de él. Gustabo no deja de mirarle a los ojos mientras lo hace y se arquea para facilitar su entrada, mientras se muerde el labio. "Más" gruñe.

Conway acelera el ritmo y empieza a notar que su erección exige atención, así que se retira los zapatos con los pies y se deshace de los pantalones con una sola mano dejando a la vista las ligas que mantienen a raya sus calcetines. Como puede, y sin dejar de atender a Gustabo, se quita también los calzoncillos. Acaricia su erección despacio, con movimientos controlados, y comienza a introducir un segundo dedo en Gustabo, que sisea por la impresión de la repentina intrusión. 

" _Más._ Venga, Conway, deme duro, lo está deseando. No sea _mariconetti._ "

Conway deja de tocarse y se inclina hacia delante para agarrarle del pelo. 

"¿Tienes condones?" le gruñe en la nuca.

Gustabo se tensa un poco de golpe. "Ehh, no, pero da igual, venga, a pelo."

"¿Pero qué estás diciendo, capullo? Ni de coña."

Los dedos de Conway siguen entrando y saliendo, y la mano de su pelo ahora ha pasado a rodear la erección de Gustabo.

Éste se gira, y los dedos de Conway acaban saliéndose, pero Gustabo le agarra de la corbata y le atrae hacia él. 

"Métamela así" murmura muy cerca de su boca y su voz denota cierta impaciencia a estas alturas. Conway repara en que aún no se han besado hoy y en el hecho de que es posible que eso le moleste. "¿Qué más da? Yo estoy limpio y usted no folla desde el paleolítico. Le prometo no quedarme embarazado, palabrita del niño Jesús.”

Conway le mira a los labios y después a los ojos. Gustabo es la viva imagen de la desesperación, dentro de lo que su orgullo natural permite, y Conway parece que se lo está pensando.

Es entonces cuando Gustabo se da cuenta de que si no cede, no conseguirá lo que quiere pero aún así, le cuesta.

"Por favor... Conway" murmura, en un tono tan bajo que Conway se permite fingir no haberle oído bien.

Levanta las cejas y le mira fingiendo confusión. "¿Puedes repetir eso? Creo que no te he entendido bien, _Gustabín_."

"¡Me cago en la puta, Conway! _’Por-Favor’_ , nunca le he pedido nada, métamela de una puta vez."

Con clara satisfacción, Conway sonríe discretamente. 

"Así mejor" dice mientras se separa un poco. "¿Tienes lubricante por lo menos?"

"Tengo". Gustabo sonríe satisfecho. "¿Cama?"

"Venga, tira, capullo" y le da un cachete en el culo para instarle a dirigirse hacia allí.

Al cruzar el umbral de la habitación, Gustabo se quita la camiseta y la tira al suelo, dejándose caer sobre la cama. Conway desde la puerta, deshaciéndose de la corbata y la camisa, le observa rebuscar en la mesilla de noche. "¿Sandía o frambuesa, _Super-verga-ardiente_?" se ríe.

Arrugando la nariz, Conway se acerca a la cama.

"Déjate de mariconadas y coge el primero que pilles."

Gustabo, que está recostado sobre sus codos, coge el de sandía y se echa un poco en la lengua y saborea. "No está mal, ¿quiere probarlo?"

Al llegar a la cama, Conway se reclina sobre Gustabo y le besa con la necesidad de alguien que lleva deseando hacerlo desde hace mucho. Captura su labio superior entre los suyos y siente la lengua de Gustabo acariciarle. Sus narices chocan y Conway le obliga a abrir la boca y recibirle, haciendo el beso más húmedo, más sexual, y saboreando el lubricante en la boca de su compañero.

"No está mal, no" dice, mordiéndole el labio inferior.

Intercambian una mirada silenciosa y Gustabo no está seguro de qué significa, pero significa _algo_.

Se echa un chorro en la mano y la dirige hasta su entrada, y su otra mano agarra la nuca de Conway, dejando apenas ninguna distancia entre ellos, de forma que hable contra sus labios. "Relléneme como a un pavo en Acción de Gracias, _Super-detergente._ "

Conway estalla en una carcajada y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, pero cuando vuelve a mirarle casi parece que lo haga con cierta ternura. "Estás enfermo."

Los ojos de Gustabo se entrecierran y sonríe. "Soy un degenerado, Conway, qué le vamos a hacer..."

Todavía sonriendo un poco, Conway se incorpora para dejarle espacio.

"Date la vuelta" 

Gustabo obedece y Conway coloca sus manos en sus glúteos, separándolos, mientras deja que su miembro se alinee con su entrada. "¿Por qué no tienes un solo pelo? ¿Te has depilado el culo?"

"Puede ser... Es probable" responde juguetón.

"O sea... te _depilas_ , te compras el _conjuntito_ y vienes preparado para que te _reviente_ el culo, ¿pero no eres capaz de pillar un puto condón?"

Aunque sus palabras guardan cierta recriminación, Conway mueve las caderas hacia delante y empieza a introducirse dentro de él. Gustabo se va abriendo para él mientras se desliza dentro poco a poco, y nunca había entrado en algo tan apretado como esto. Es indescriptible y solo puede morderse el labio para reprimir un gemido, tiene que cerrar los ojos y aferrarse a sus glúteos para hacerlo, pero vale la pena porque no quiere darle esa satisfacción a Gustabo tan pronto.

Gustabo se aferra a la almohada con uñas y dientes mientras intenta no quejarse por el dolor. "Ya ve, qué cosas, ¿eh? Cualquiera diría que ha sido-- a propósito--" su intención es provocativa pero Conway lleva demasiados años leyendo a la gente como para saber que le está doliendo. 

Así que se detiene y con una de sus manos acaricia el exterior de su muslo. "¿Te estoy haciendo daño? ¿Quieres que vaya más despacio?"

Su respiración se entrecorta por un momento y Gustabo duda. El gesto ha sido tan ajeno a lo que suele ver en Conway, que no sabe qué decir. "Sólo deme un segundito, estoy bien, no es nada." Respira hondo y se recoloca ligeramente. " _Aaahora_ , venga, Conway, deme mi _ración de porra_ ".

Conway lo mira dudoso, pero Gustabo parece llevarlo mejor ahora así que le hace caso y continúa entrando en él. Cuando está dentro hasta la mitad, comienza a mover las caderas muy despacio al tiempo que levanta la falda de Gustabo sobre su espalda para tener mejores vistas. 

" _Joder_ , Gustabín--" dice en una respiración. "Te tendrías que ver."

Gustabo deja salir un suave jadeo en forma de risa. "Ya no estoy tan ridículo, ¿eh?" Conway mueve sus caderas un poco más fuerte ante la provocación. "Dios, me va a partir por la mitad."

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, Conway clava las uñas en sus glúteos y embiste hacia delante.

"¿No es eso lo que querías? ¿No llevas todo el día pensando en esto? ¿Esperando a que llegue a casa para que te folle?" le dice en tono provocativo.

"Ahora entiendo por qué hace esto Horacio--” Y la última ‘o’ acaba siendo un gemido ahogado en una de las aún suaves embestidas del Superintendente. “Siga hablando, lo mismo me corro sin tocarme."

La mera idea hace que el miembro de Conway sienta una contracción nerviosa por la excitación. Continúa el ritmo de las embestidas, despacio, para que se acostumbre, pero cada vez más profundo. "Después de esto no vas a querer ninguna otra polla dentro. Te voy a follar tan fuerte que no vas a poder ni andar, _capullo_."

Una de sus manos arruga la tela de la falda entre sus dedos mientras la otra le mantiene en el sitio para seguir arremetiendo contra él. Y finalmente, con el suave vaivén de sus caderas, entra por completo, sin dejar de moverse a su ritmo, pero cada vez un poco más fuerte.

"A ver cómo lo explicas mañana en la comisaría"

"Creo que podría--" su voz se entrecorta con cada embestida, "--convencer al _Super-impotente_ \--" es incapaz de tragarse los gemidos guturales que nacen al final de su garganta y le cuesta terminar la frase, "--de que me dé otro día libre."

Conway empieza a tener dificultad para mantener el control de la situación. La voz se le entrecorta de la misma manera que a Gustabo cuando dice: "Mmm-- No sé, qué-- ¿qué me vas a dar a cambio?"

"Deme más duro, _joder_ " masculla, casi para sí, pero Conway le escucha.

Gustabo se muerde el labio y cierra los ojos, dejando que la sensación de tener la polla de Conway dentro se apodere de él. "¿Qué quiere a cambio?"

Conway lo considera durante un par de eternos segundos con la poca sangre que le queda en el cerebro, así que por supuesto, lo que le sale es: "La oferta del despacho podría valer" y escuchando la petición de Gustabo embiste más rápido y con más fuerza.

La risotada excitada que abandona el cuerpo de Gustabo en ese momento le empuja a darle un cachete en el culo. "¿De qué te ríes, capullo?"

El miembro de Conway empieza a frotar directamente su punto G y es incapaz de guardar silencio, gemido tras gemido, cada uno acompañado del sonido húmedo que hacen sus glúteos contra los sudorosos muslos del Superintendente. 

Conway se pregunta si se les oirá desde fuera de casa.

Gustabo consigue girar su torso parcialmente para mirarle mientras usa su mano derecha para separar más sus glúteos. "Me voy a correr ya, dígame cosas, lo que sea"

A Conway le da vueltas todo y le cuesta pensar en algo que no sea una idea ya preexistente en su cabeza. 

"Antes no te h-- no te he dicho la verdad" 

Gustabo se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza y parece incapaz de prestarle toda su atención.

"Sí que-- sí que he pensado en ti hoy en la comisaría. Cuando--" deja escapar un gemido incontenible. "Cuando estaba interrogando a un sospechoso, he-- he pensado en cómo sería follarte contra la mesa de interrogatorios, sin-- sin saber si hay alguien al otro lado."

"¡Hostia puta!" Grita Gustabo corriéndose sobre el colchón con un fuerte espasmo muscular. Su mano agarra la de Conway contra su cadera, como indicándole que no le suelte. “Dentro, córrase dentro" gime mientras el Superintendente sigue embistiendo contra él buscando su propia liberación.

Conway no tiene la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para discutírselo. Gustabo se contrae a su alrededor y Conway se aferra a la tela de la falda como si fuera un chaleco salvavidas cuando nota el orgasmo precipitándose. Las embestidas se vuelven erráticas y Conway gruñe como un animal antes de correrse. 

"Joder” dice tras dejar salir todo el aire de sus pulmones y sus manos recorren la espalda de Gustabo en una caricia.

Se retira poco a poco, dejando que su miembro salga dejando un rastro de semen tras él, que gotea sobre la sábana bajera, y se deja caer junto a Gustabo, que descansa boca abajo mirando en su dirección.

Ambos se miran en silencio durante unos segundos en los que sus respiraciones agitadas intentan alcanzarse la una a la otra, e inconscientemente acaban respirando al unísono. Conway se pregunta cómo han llegado a esto una vez más. Una vez, vale, tiene un pase. Él había bebido un poco y fue, en un momento de acaloramiento, que las cosas habían escalado muy rápidamente. 

Pero eso no es del todo cierto, porque si se guía por ese razonamiento, la primera vez fue en el Vanilla. Y esta vez ya es una _tercera vez_. Sería hipócrita por su parte achacarlo a un error. ¿A una necesidad primaria? Puede, pero según mira a Gustabo a los ojos y ambos exhalan agotadas bocanadas de aire cubiertos de sudor, se da cuenta de que lo haría otra vez. Y _eso_ es lo que le preocupa. _‘¿Cuándo ha pasado ésto?’_

"Esto habría que patentarlo, ¿eh? Esto es una puta pasada" comenta Gustabo alegremente.

"No ha estado mal" dice Conway, y sonriendo añade: "Te pongo un bien alto"

Gustabo mira hacia el techo, y responde sin aliento. "’ _Bien alto’_ dice, bien alto, mis cojones" se ríe. "Qué hijo de puta... Ya verá, ya, el día que le folle yo a usted..."

Conway enarca una ceja. "No vayas tan rápido, capullo. Y mantengo lo que he dicho. Si quiere reclamar su nota se puede pasar por mi despacho y veremos qué se puede hacer"

Gustabo vuelve a girarse y le dirige una mirada de fingido asombro y pura picardía. "Conway, hay que ver... qué cosas me dice, _a su subordinado_. No sabía que el CNP estaba _tan corrupto_..."

Conway chasquea la lengua y se incorpora un poco. "Es lo que hay. Es la ventaja de ser el jefe". Se levanta de la cama, recoge su ropa del suelo y se gira para mirar a Gustabo. "Me voy a duchar" le informa. "Y tú cambia las putas sábanas, guarro”.

" _Conway_ , que me acabo de correr..." Gustabo le agarra la pierna y tira de él para abrazarla y darle un mordisco. "No empiece a insultarme otra vez que no acabamos nunca... y está mayor, no quiero tener que llamar a un EMS"

Conway le da una colleja suave y pasa los dedos por su pelo antes de separarse. _‘¿Cuándo ha pasado esto?’_

Cuando está a punto de salir por la puerta, Gustabo vuelve a hablar y la picardía se percibe en su tono.

"¿Entonces qué hago con lo que he comprado? ¿Lo llevo a la iglesia? Creo que al Padre le encantaría _‘reubicar’_ estas cosas..."

Sin girarse, Conway responde contundentemente.

"No. Quédatelo".

Y desaparece por el pasillo. _‘¿Qué cojones estoy haciendo?’_

***

***

***

***

***

Apenas han coincidido en los últimos tres días. La jornada de Conway suele empezar por la mañana y acabar a media tarde si las cosas no se complican, pero la de Gustabo es un caos. Estos últimos días, cuando Conway llegaba a casa, Gustabo ya se había marchado. A veces, dejando una notita en la nevera, otras enviándole un mensaje. 

La cuestión es que no se habían visto mucho y cuando lo habían hecho tampoco habían hablado de lo que había pasado. Conway ha pasado el suficiente tiempo con sus pensamientos como para haberle dado vueltas al asunto pero cada vez que empezaba a pensar en ello, su brazo se extendía inconscientemente para subir el volumen del televisor. 

Ahora está de nuevo en la comisaría rellenando informes. Un mensaje de Horacio interrumpe su proceso y Conway se detiene a leerlo. Tiene información nueva de un caso que tienen entre manos y dice que esta tarde le llamará para contarle todos los detalles. El Superintendente vuelve a dejar el móvil sobre el escritorio y retoma los informes.

Unos toques en la puerta le sacan de su ensimismamiento y levanta la mirada para ver a Gustabo, _Fred_ , entrar. 

"Buenas... Vengo a... _revisar mi nota_ , Superintendente Conway"

Y ahí está esa sonrisa pícara, asomando por el pasamontañas.

Conway se reclina sobre su asiento con una ceja arqueada y da unos golpecitos con el boli en la mesa antes de apoyarlo sobre su labio inferior. 

"¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que estabas con Dan. Me ha mandado un mensaje hace un rato".

Gustabo cierra la puerta a su espalda y camina rodeando el escritorio. "Bueno, he hecho una pausa para... _'almorzar'_ "

El Superintendente le sigue con la mirada y se echa un poco para atrás con la silla. 

"Ya" contesta Conway. "Pues la cafetería está abajo. Es normal que te confundas, llevas poco tiempo trabajando aquí"

Gustabo se coloca a su espalda y sus manos se posan en sus hombros, casualmente. "Ah, bueno, ¿entonces prefiere que me vaya?"

La mirada de Conway sigue sus movimientos y su primer instinto es responder que _no,_ pero quizás no es lo más inteligente. Gira un poco la cabeza hasta que una de las manos de Gustabo está en su campo de visión y siente cómo aplican la presión justa contra sus hombros como para que sea placentero.

"Gustabo…” y si cierra los ojos es pura casualidad. “No vayas por ahí"

"No sé de qué me habla" Gustabo se coloca a la altura de su oído y finge ojear la pantalla. "Vaya coñazo de curro, le noto estresao’, Conway" murmura mientras masajea sus hombros.

Conway sucumbe un poco al contacto y deja que sus hombros se relajen. 

"Estresado es mi estado natural"

Puede sentir la sonrisa esbozándose en la cara de Gustabo, sin tener que girarse y aún llevando el pasamontañas, en cuanto contesta. 

"Claaaaro, por eso estoy yo aquí ahora". 

Da un último apretón a sus hombros y le rodea, colocándose delante de él, entre el escritorio y el Superintendente. 

"Como buen y fiel miembro de su equipo personal" añade, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras se arrodilla. Sus manos agarran las rodillas de Conway y tiran de él, desplazando la silla. "Subinspector Fred viene a _sub-inspeccionar_ ".

Aunque pone los ojos blancos ante el comentario, Conway empieza a sentir el calor concentrándose en una parte concreta de su cuerpo. Gustabo tiene ese efecto en él de manera casi inmediata, está empezando a ser frustrante. 

"Venga, levántate de ahí" dice a pesar de que no es lo que quiere en absoluto, pero desgraciadamente, lo que quiere y lo que debe hacer son dos cosas muy diferentes. "Esta es la peor idea que has tenido en tu puta vida. Te va a ver alguien."

"Bah, ¿quién me va a ver? No hay ventanas, reláaaajese, Conway" responde, y su tono es en broma pero siempre con un toque de deseo incipiente que Conway empieza a reconocer cuando lo escucha. "Tiene que vigilarse la tensión, no le vaya a dar un jamacuco, que ya está mayor" añade, mientras sus manos recorren sus muslos lentamente hasta llegar al cinturón.

Conway aparta la mirada, la sensación de las manos de Gustabo acariciando sus muslos y de sus dedos desabrochándole el cinturón es suficiente para hacerle perder la convicción cuando le pide de nuevo que pare lo que está haciendo.

"Son las 12 de la mañana. Está toda la puta comisaría llena de gente."

Gustabo termina de desabrocharle el pantalón y le mira desde abajo, siendo visibles solo sus ojos y su boca a través del pasamontañas "Y eso le pone, no me diga que no” le reprocha sonriente. “A mí me la pone como la clavícula de un transformer".

Conway echa una mirada rápida a la puerta, como si estuviera dudando, y agarra de la nuca a Gustabo. 

"¿Vas a seguir hablando mucho rato o te vas a poner a ganarte el _sobresaliente_?"

Gustabo deja escapar una risa en voz baja cuando Conway le acerca a su entrepierna, y le saca un poco la camisa para poder maniobrar. " _Joder,_ qué bien huele" murmura contra su bajo vientre, mientras besa la estela de vello oscuro que baja del ombligo hacia su miembro. Sus manos retiran la última prenda y sus dedos rodean la polla de Conway en un agarre fuerte mientras desliza su lengua desde los testículos hasta la punta, cubriéndole de saliva. Juguetea succionando sus testículos sin dejar de mirarle y Conway siente que está empezando a sudar.

Un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo entero y cierra los ojos con fuerza para evitar mirar hacia abajo, pero de manera inconsciente, mueve las caderas hacia delante exigiendo más.

"Hábleme o paro y se queda en modo diablo" murmura Gustabo con los labios rozándole el glande.

Los dedos de Conway ejercen algo de presión alrededor de su nuca cuando exhala exasperado.

"¿Qué cojones quieres que te diga? Ponte a la faena de una puta vez."

La lengua de Gustabo se enrosca a su alrededor diestramente y Conway se pregunta cuántas veces habrá hecho esto antes de hacérselo a él. Una punzada de posesividad le atraviesa ante el pensamiento.

"¡Pero hable, si yo lo que quiero es oír su voz! Por mi como si me lee el puto informe, joder" responde Gustabo mientras mueve su mano hacia arriba y abajo alrededor de la polla de Conway, ya cubierta de saliva.

Conway echa la cabeza hacia atrás durante un segundo y después vuelve a mirar a Gustabo. Una parte de él quiere quitarle de una el pasamontañas y hacer que se calle, pero otra parte también quiere seguirle el juego.

"No sé qué quieres que te cuente" Siente como la respiración se le empieza a acelerar. "No ha habido avisos impor-- ah-- importantes esta mañana." 

Gustabo lo toma como señal y da unos cuantos breves lametazos antes de metérsela en la boca. Conway jadea como respuesta y continúa hablando.

"El-- el-- el subnormal de Leónidas ha vuelto a-- ah-- a dejar un helicóptero a alguien sin..."

Gustabo succiona y Conway clava las uñas en la parte del pasamontañas por dónde le tiene agarrado.

"...licencia. Jo-der."

Gustabo hace un sonido afirmativo al final de su garganta que Conway nota físicamente sobre su polla. Sus labios se deslizan hacia arriba y abajo mientras enfoca sus vibrantes orbes azules en las del Superintendente.

Con la mano que le sujeta, intenta conseguir más. Más velocidad, más profundidad, más _lo que sea_. Y un pensamiento se materializa en su mente: le encantaría poder verle al completo, verle la cara, agarrarle del pelo, sentir la piel bajo sus dedos. Sin embargo, cuando ese pensamiento se traduce en palabras, pierde algunos matices.

"Odio este puto pasamontañas"

Gustabo empuja su miembro hasta que sus labios se pegan a la base y Conway exhala una bocanada de aire que no sabía que había cogido. Gustabo responde entonces con otro gruñido gutural que se traduce en una vibración al final de su garganta y se retira hacia atrás hasta que la punta queda sobre su labio inferior. "Bueno, intente verle el lado exótico. Soy como... Batman". Sus labios están enrojecidos y cubiertos de saliva, que también cubre todo el miembro del Superintendente.

Con una sonrisa y retintín le responde. "No te vengas arriba. Eres como mucho Robin." pero con la mano le insta a seguir.

"Fólleme la boca, Super-indecente, que no he almorzao’ aún"

Conway le sostiene la mirada y Gustabo se humedece los labios con anticipación. Y, aunque el Superintendente se considera un hombre inquebrantable, es difícil resistirse a algo así. 

Cumpliendo con la petición, el Superintendente fuerza la cabeza de Gustabo hasta que su boca le rodea por completo. Se queda así un par de segundos para que Gustabo se acostumbre y entonces empieza a moverse, a embestir contra su boca sin contención.

Observa cómo Gustabo se mete la mano en los pantalones y se frota por dentro con rapidez al tiempo que gime sobre su miembro y se desliza al ritmo que él le impone. La idea de que Gustabo vaya a correrse en los pantalones en mitad de comisaría mientras Conway lo hace por su garganta, sumado a los sonidos excitados que está haciendo, le lleva hasta casi el punto de no-retorno.

Está muy cerca. Cerquísima. Y siente que tiene que hacérselo saber porque… porque… bueno, por alguna razón que ahora no logra recordar.

"Joder, me-- me voy a--"

Justo en ese momento, alguien toca a la puerta y no espera respuesta antes de entrar. Conway reacciona pronto. Da una leve patada a Gustabo y en un movimiento rápido se cubre al tiempo que se arrastra con la silla hacia delante hasta que su cuerpo está lo más pegado posible al escritorio.

"Conway,” dice Volkov “acaba de entrar un aviso urgente. Necesitan que vayamos nos-" y entoncces parece reparar en algo: "¿Se encuentra bien? Está como... blanco".

Gustabo ha caído de espaldas, dentro del espacio para las piernas del escritorio, que afortunadamente está cerrado por el otro lado. Su mano sigue enterrada en sus pantalones pero permanece completamente inmóvil, incluso conteniendo la respiración.

Conway se aclara la garganta antes de responder.

"Estoy perfectamente" y con eso zanja cualquier oportunidad de que Volkov le continúe preguntando sobre eso. "¿Y por qué tenemos que ir nosotros?¿No hay ni un puto agente disponible o qué pasa?"

Volkov se acerca unos pasos pero se detiene al darse cuenta de la mirada amenazante de Conway que le advierte de que no dé un paso más. 

"Es un atraco. Han preguntado por usted específicamente. Dicen que no negociarán si no es con usted."

Conway resopla exasperado. 

"Bien. Vayamos entonces" contesta, pero no se mueve del sitio.

Volkov se queda quieto en la misma posición y pestañea esperando.

"¿Se va a levantar o...?"

Procurando sonar seguro y convincente, Conway coge el boli de su escritorio y hace un par de garabatos en uno de los documentos que tiene delante al tiempo que dice: "Vaya a por el coche. Ahora bajo yo, tengo que acabar esto."

Volkov parece dudar en el sitio. "¿Le queda mucho? Es que parece que es urgen-"

Conway da un golpe seco en la mesa con la mano. "¡¿Hablo chino?!”

Volkov niega frenéticamente con la cabeza, se da media vuelta y desaparece cerrando la puerta tras de él.

De repente, escucha una risotada contenida a duras penas entre sus piernas. 

"Madre mía, casi me peta la patata" susurra aún riéndose, y Conway se separa del escritorio de nuevo para mirarle.

"Te voy a matar" le dice, pero su voz se rompe en una leve carcajada en el proceso.

Ambos se miran sendas entrepiernas y suspiran.

"Me da que se va a quedar con las ganas... y yo _con hambre_ " dice Gustabo levantándose al tiempo que se abrocha de nuevo los pantalones. " _Es lo que tiene ser el jefe_ ".

Conway hace una mueca y procede a hacer lo mismo. Se termina de abrochar los pantalones y se pone en pie.

Gustabo le observa en el proceso, y cuando Conway parece finalmente satisfecho con su apariencia, Gustabo coloca una mano en su nuca y le besa, empujándole contra los archivadores a su espalda. No es un beso casto pero tampoco está pidiendo más. No es una despedida, es más bien una promesa.

Conway espira por la nariz ante la sensación, pero necesita tener la última palabra, así que lo continúa, como quien responde a una pregunta, y es Gustabo quien se separa y le da un par de palmadas amistosas en el pecho.

"Nos vemos" añade, y abandona la habitación, dejando que Conway se tome unos minutos para salir y así no sospeche nadie.

Conforme Gustabo sale por la puerta, ve a Volkov a unos metros de allí hablando por teléfono. Tiene el ceño fruncido y parece estar discutiendo con alguien sobre el aviso del que acaba de informar a Conway. Parece que hay algún problema con la disponibilidad de patrullas y equipo a juzgar por sus palabras. 

Volkov levanta la cabeza distraído y tarda un par de segundos en reparar en Gustabo. Cuando le ve, se sostienen la mirada y Gustabo le dedica una sonrisa pícara. Ahí es cuando Volkov suma dos más dos. Gustabo puede identificar el momento exacto en que lo hace porque abre mucho los ojos y sus mejillas se ruborizan de manera instantánea. Y entonces, como no sabe qué hacer, Volkov camina unos pasos hacia la derecha antes de darse cuenta de que se ha equivocado de dirección y darse media vuelta para caminar en la dirección opuesta y desaparecer de allí.


	2. Black Sheep

Son las 4:30 am cuando llega el relevo para la vigilancia de uno de los almacenes que creen que la mafia podría estar utilizando para guardar parte del cargamento de armas que reciben. No han conseguido identificar al proveedor pero esto podría suponer un mazazo importante para sus beneficios.

No ha pasado nada en todas las horas que Conway y Volkov llevan ahí. El Comisario bosteza a su lado cuando Conway arranca el coche para llevarle a casa antes de volver a la suya. Se despide con un gesto de los agentes que les han sustituido al pasar por su lado y percibe el silencio de la ciudad a su alrededor.

El móvil de Volkov ha sonado un par de veces en modo vibración durante la noche, pero Volkov se ha limitado a mirar el remitente de los mensajes y lo ha vuelto a guardar. Aún así, y deduciendo que todos los mensajes sean de la misma persona, son bastantes. Ahora, vuelve a vibrar y esta vez, ya fuera de servicio, Volkov desbloquea el teléfono y se dispone a responder al susodicho.

"¿Problemas en el paraíso?" pregunta el Superintendente.

Volkov resopla e ignora la pregunta, contestando al teléfono.

"Comisario Volkov"

Al otro lado del teléfono se escucha una voz que Conway no llega a reconocer. Volkov se gira un poco sobre sí mismo buscando algo de privacidad bajo la atenta mirada del superintendente. ¿Quién le está llamando a estas horas?

"Vamos a ver, si no vocalizas no te entiendo" utiliza un tono más bajo, como si eso fuera a conseguir que Conway no le escuchara. 

Volkov se lleva la mano que tiene libre al puente de la nariz y exhala cansado. 

"¿Dónde estáis?" 

Conway frunce el ceño pero mantiene la vista en la carretera mientras conduce. Hay poco tráfico pero ha tenido suficientes accidentes como para saber que eso no es determinante. 

"¡No, no!" se apresura a decir Volkov. "Quedaos ahí quietecitos. Vamos a por vosotros."

Inmediatamente después y sin esperar respuesta, cuelga el teléfono y lo guarda en el bolsillo.

Conway siente un escalofrío que le recorre la espalda. Y simplemente lo sabe. "No me lo digas. _Zipi y Zape_."

Volkov asiente resignado. "Sí. Era Horacio. Están en el Vanilla. Llevan una que no sé ni cómo han atinado a llamar."

Conway suspira con las manos en el volante y pone rumbo al local. "¿Y te llama _a tí_?"

"Ehhhh... Bueno, no sé-- Habrá llamado al primer número que le ha salido."

Conway hace un gesto de interrogación. "¿Tú crees? La V está bastante abajo."

Volkov se hunde en su asiento y agradece que Conway esté mirando al frente porque no sabe qué responder a eso y lo tiene escrito en la cara. 

"Seguramente sabía que teníamos vigilancia y por eso nos llamó."

" _Te_ llamó."

"Bueno, _sí_ , es que todavía no se puede llamar a dos teléfonos al mismo tiempo, ¿sabe?" responde Volkov a la defensiva. "Me llamó a mí y si no se lo hubiera cogido le habría llamado _a usted_ porque sabía que teníamos este trabajo juntos."

Conway sonríe. "Eso debe ser"

Cuando llegan a la calle en cuestión, Conway atisba a Gustabo y Horacio sentados en la acera riéndose de quién sabe qué, Horacio cayendo hacia atrás en un ataque de risa, y oye a Volkov suspirar a su lado. 

"Dios, dame paciencia… porque como me des fuerza, los mato" murmura el Superintendente saliendo del coche, seguido por Volkov.

Gustabo es el que les ve primero, se levanta y corre hacia ellos mientras Horacio se pone en pie con dificultad.

"Super-indigente, ¿qué hace un sitio como usted en un poli como éste?" dice Gustabo alegremente cuando llega a su altura.

Conway ignora su comentario y su mirada pasa de Gustabo a Horacio y viceversa. Horacio parece más borracho que Gustabo, lo cual es preocupante teniendo en cuenta que es un tío bastante más grande. De hecho, de no ser por la forma en que Gustabo articula las palabras, arrastrando algunas sílabas, podría pasar por sobrio. 

Ahora mismo, debería estar de camino a su casa y no presenciando esta lamentable escena.

"Pero vamos a ver, capullos, ¿en qué momento nos hemos convertido en vuestras putas niñeras?"

Gustabo sigue sonriéndole con los ojos entrecerrados cuando Horacio se une a ellos.

"¡Volkov, Любимый!" grita Horacio abalanzándose sobre él.

“¿Qué cojones dice este?” pregunta Conway con una mueca. “¿Ahora habla ruso?”

Volkov consigue esquivarle con maestría, sabiendo que si no lo hubiera hecho, Horacio habría ido a por un beso y hay dos razones por las que Volkov no puede permitirlo. La primera es que ya a esta distancia puede oler la cantidad de alcohol que ha ingerido, y la segunda es que, aunque Volkov sospecha que Horacio ha podido decirle algo a Gustabo, ambos han decidido que iban a mantenerlo en secreto de cara al cuerpo. Así que, en su lugar, Horacio rodea su cuello con los brazos y cuelga de él, completamente ignorante de la maniobra de Volkov.

"Madre mía, _cómo vais_ " dice Volkov. "¿Vosotros sois conscientes de que sois los únicos aquí fuera y en estas condiciones?"

A su lado Conway añade. "Es que es un _puto_ martes. Yo no sé qué cojones hacéis aquí un martes a las 5 de la mañana."

Gustabo se mete las manos en los bolsillos y se encoge de hombros. "Han soltao a Segis por fín, que estaba en la trena. Tío, cómo le he echado de menos. Es un tolai, pero se hace querer..."

Horacio, que aún cuelga parcialmente de Volkov, añade: "¡Ha sido la hostia! El camarero ha hecho una torre de chupitos y les ha prendido fuego, y había que-- había que esperar un poco" Horacio comienza a reírse a mitad de frase y le cuesta horrores continuarla, sobre todo cuando Gustabo comienza a reírse con él, "pero Segismundo no ha hecho caso y se ha quemado la lengua, y luego-- luego se le ha caído el chupito encima y se ha hecho un agujero en el pantalón, justo en el nabo". 

Ambos empiezan a troncharse de risa, pero Conway les mira completamente serio.

" _Ja ja_ , qué divertido. Me parto. Es gracioso porque sois anormales. Venga, tirad para el coche."

Volkov, que carga con Horacio, cuyo brazo cruza sus hombros, es el primero en darse la vuelta hacia el vehículo.

Gustabo se coloca delante de Conway y saca el móvil. "Mire, mire, he hecho fotos toda la noche, elija una y se la enmarco". 

Las fotos son de ellos tres, con algunos tíos más que no conoce demasiado, sólo de vista, en un parque. En una de ellas se aprecia a Horacio tirado boca arriba en el suelo, probablemente inconsciente, con una manta de la compañía aérea _‘Iberia_ ’ sobre la cara, como quien tapa un cadáver, y Gustabo y Segismundo le rodean con una copa de plástico en la mano y una sonrisa desinhibida en la cara. En otra foto, Horacio sale dándole un cabezazo a un árbol al que Segismundo está abrazado en la base mientras llora. Deduce que Gustabo es quien ha sacado la foto. En la siguiente, aparece Gustabo dentro de un carrito de la compra cayendo por una calle en cuesta, bastante empinada, y Horacio empujándolo.

Conway mira el resto de fotos con una ceja enarcada fingiendo desinterés pero no puede evitar fijarse en los otros tíos que salen en ellas y que Conway no sabe _qué_ pintan ahí.

Para que su cara no le delate, le dice: "Enhorabuena, crack" y camina hacia el coche, dejando a Gustabo la decisión de seguirle, que así lo hace, alcanzándole en pocos segundos. 

Volkov está ayudando a entrar a Horacio en la parte de atrás cuando éste le agarra de la nuca e intenta besarle. El comisario se zafa con cierta dificultad y le empuja dentro del coche mientras murmura algo que Conway no alcanza a desentrañar. 

Conway mira a su derecha, donde Gustabo espera de pie al lado de la puerta trasera. 

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Tú también necesitas ayuda para subir?" y su tono denota la infantilización.

Gustabo le guiña un ojo intentando no reírse. "No me quejaría tampoco, ¿eh?"

Conway no entra en el juego, quiere pensar que es porque está enfadado con la situación pero la realidad es que lo hace porque Volkov todavía puede verles.

"Métete en el coche". Y sin esperar respuesta abre la puerta del conductor y ocupa su asiento.

Gustabo obedece sin perder la sonrisa, sabiendo que ha surtido efecto de una manera u otra. Cuando se siente, Volkov está preparando el GPS y Conway colocándose el cinturón.

Horacio y Gustabo intercambian una mirada, y Conway oye a Horacio susurrar algo, seguido de una carcajada de Gustabo. No está seguro de querer saber de qué hablan.

"A ver, crestitas, ¿a dónde te llevo?" pregunta Conway mientras arranca.

Horacio se asoma entre sus asientos. "A casa de Volkov" se ríe mientras mira al susodicho como si fuese una fuente de chocolate.

Conway mira a su derecha donde Volkov está sentado y luego al GPS donde Volkov ya había introducido la dirección. El Comisario mira intencionadamente por la ventana, de la misma manera que un niño mira a su pupitre para que la profesora no le pregunte.

"A _casa de Volkov, ¿eh?_ " dice Conway sonriendo con picardía. " _Vaaaya_ , qué interesante."

Conway sabe que habían estado viviendo juntos, pero también sabe que cuando Volkov descubrió la identidad de Dan, Horacio tuvo que buscarse una alternativa para vivir. El hecho de que estén viviendo juntos otra vez es, a falta de un término mejor, _interesante_.

Gustabo empieza a desternillarse en el asiento trasero. 

"Comisario Bombón, qué calladito se lo tenía" y añade. "Aunque yo ya lo sabía, pero dudo que aquí mi amigo _Conway,_ tuviese el honor". Y la manera en que pronuncia su nombre, con cierto retintín, no pasa desapercibida para él. Le pone los pelos de punta.

Volkov entonces se endereza un poco y mira a Gustabo de soslayo. "Es que no es asunto suyo. Igual que no es asunto mío lo que el Superintendente haga en su despacho, _¿verdad, Conway?_ ”

Gustabo se lleva la mano al pecho fingiendo ofensa, con amaneramiento. "Sólo estaba revisando mi nota de la evaluación del mes. Por cierto, _Conway_... no me la dijo". El Superintendente identifica al instante ese tono flirteante en su voz, y quiere estrangularlo.

Es la primera noticia que tiene de que Volkov se hubiera enterado de aquello. Desde su punto de vista, había llevado la situación con bastante normalidad y cuando el Comisario salió del despacho no parecía sospechar nada. 

Igualmente, tiene que cortar esta conversación de raíz porque empieza a notar que hace mucho calor y que la corbata le aprieta demasiado.

"El próximo que hable se baja del coche" amenaza Conway.

Continúan en absoluto silencio unos tensos segundos en los que todos los ocupantes miran por la ventana con fingido interés. Y Conway puede oír la respiración de Gustabo mientras intenta aguantarse las ganas de reírse y se pregunta qué es tan gracioso, pero prefiere no inquirir.

"Tengo que mear" susurra Horacio a Volkov, pero todos lo escuchan.

Gustabo murmura algo que Conway está seguro que tiene que ver con él y su previa advertencia, pero al Superintendente le parece casi entrañable la manera en la que Horacio lo ha dicho y sonríe cansado.

"¿No te puedes aguantar? Estamos a menos de diez minutos."

Horacio asiente obedientemente.

De repente, Gustabo rompe su silencio y empieza a reírse en voz alta. "¡Por cierto!" Y carraspea sin poder dejar de reírse. "Me he tomado medio tripi antes, quizá menos". Conway se gira con mirada amenazante, pero no puede verle bien por el ángulo, por lo que desiste y vuelve a mirar al frente, y Volkov se aprieta con los dedos el puente de la nariz. "No iba decir nada porque pensaba que no me había hecho efecto, pero creo” y sigue riéndose sin poder parar, “que estoy empezando a notarlo" comenta alegremente mientras se mira la mano. "¡Hostia tío, qué puta pasada! ¡Mira mi mano, Horacio!"

Y Horacio la mira confuso. "Sólo lo ves tú, tío" responde.

Gustabo abre mucho los ojos y parece decepcionado. "No jodas, pues lo que os estáis perdiendo, es lo mejor que he visto en mi puta vida".

Conway mantiene la mirada en la carretera, agarrando el volante con más fuerza que antes y apretando la mandíbula. "Me cago en la puta, la noche que--" _me vas a dar_ "nos estáis dando".

Volkov se gira sobre su asiento para mirarle. "Ya verá qué gracia como le siente mal" dice mientras se vuelve a sentar mirando al frente. “¿Preparo el táser?”

El Superintendente ignora a Volkov. "¡¿Cómo se te ocurre meterte LSD, anormal?!" le recrimina. "¿Quién te lo ha dado? ¡Lo voy a empapelar!"

Gustabo mira la tela del asiento de Conway y se yergue para tocarlo, sus manos se pasean por la tela rugosa. "No sé, un tío que estaba con Segis. Se mueve en todas direcciones... qué guapo... Conway, ponga música, quiero cantar _'Barbie girl' o ‘La Tusa’_ ".

"Siéntate bien" le dice mientras gira a la izquierda por donde le indica el GPS, y entonces le mira por el espejo retrovisor. "¡¿No llevas el cinturón?! Ponte el puto cinturón, capullo."

Una de las manos de Gustabo pasa a su hombro y se desliza sobre su pecho. "Mejor quítese el suyo" susurra.

Conway nunca ha tomado LSD pero sabe cuáles son sus efectos más comunes: deformación visual de colores y formas, propensión a la risa, cualquier sensación o sentimiento amplificado por mil - líbido incluída -, empanamiento general... Un buen viaje puede abrirte la mente durante el tiempo que dure, pero un mal viaje puede llegar a dejarte secuelas. Gustabo es un inconsciente, de lo cual ya tenía conocimiento, pero no hace que se preocupe menos. Es ideal crear un ambiente positivo, agradable y seguro cuando se toma algo así, pero el coche tendrá que valer de momento.

Volkov y Horacio miran la escena incrédulos y son incapaces de descifrar el rostro de Conway, pero Horacio está seguro de que no es buena señal. Así que extiende un brazo y retira la mano de Gustabo de su pecho, obligándole a pegar su espalda contra el asiento.

"Gustabo, ¿cómo ves mi cresta?" añade en un intento de distraerle.

Cuando sus ojos la detectan, se abren como platos. "Hostia puta, mira _eso_ " dice mientras la toca. " _Wow_ , es mejor que mi mano, tío. Me encanta, es la mejor cresta que he visto en mi puta vida. ¡Chócala!"

Horacio aprovecha la distracción para abrocharle el cinturón y antes de que se den cuenta ya están delante del edificio de Volkov. 

Volkov se baja primero y espera a que Horacio salga del coche porque se empeña en hacerlo solo. Antes de marcharse, Volkov se agacha hasta la altura de la ventanilla para dirigirse a Conway.

"Nos vemos mañana"

Conway asiente y sonríe con picardía.

"Venga, buenas noches, _parejita_ "

Volkov arruga la nariz durante un segundo. 

" _Lo mismo digo_ " responde con retintín, dándose la vuelta. Horacio vuelve a pasar su brazo por encima de los hombros, pero esta vez Volkov no protesta.

Conway resopla y arranca de nuevo. Ahora toca la peor parte: aguantar al del asiento de atrás.

No pasan ni 2 minutos antes de que la voz de Gustabo se alce de nuevo. "Menos mal que sólo me he metido medio tripi, estoy flipando, esto es una pasada. Joder, imagínese follar así. Creo que me explotaría el cerebro." Y concluye: "O el nabo."

"No me lo voy a imaginar" dice tajantemente. "Y tú, tampoco."

Gustabo se quita el cinturón y se incorpora de nuevo pasando un brazo hacia delante y agarrando el de Conway, dejando que sus dedos acaricien su bíceps a través de la tela de su camisa. "¿Qué dice? No me joda, hombre, para una vez que me meto algo, vamos a aprovechar, ¿no? ¿Quiere consentimiento? Yo le firmo todo lo que quiera."

Conway se asegura de que no haya nadie más en la carretera y frena de golpe, haciendo que Gustabo caiga hacia atrás. 

"¡¿Te quieres volver andando otra vez?!" le espeta.

Conway espera que la amenaza sea suficiente porque sabe que no es capaz de dejarlo en la calle tal y como está. Es un capullo pero-- pero es _su_ capullo.

Sus ojos se encuentran en el espejo retrovisor de nuevo y casi se arrepiente de sus palabras.

La cara de Gustabo ha caído y su gesto es... _'triste'_. Lo más triste que ha visto a Gustabo _nunca_ , lo cual es absurdo a su juicio porque no ha dicho nada-- nada que debiera causar ese efecto. De hecho, es mucho más duro con él a diario y ha llegado a decirle cosas bastante más hirientes. Amén, de haberle golpeado sin más. 

También es cierto que nunca ha visto a Gustabo triste como tal, quizás por eso tiene esa sensación de incomodidad en su pecho y en su garganta. Le ha visto serio, absolutamente fuera de sí en un brote psicótico e incluso _jodido_ , pero-- bueno, que no tiene motivos para poner esa cara. Parece que acabasen de atropellar a algún animal. Conway imagina que tiene que ser el efecto del LSD pero encontrar la razón no consigue quitarle el sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Le observa volver a ponerse el cinturón con algo de dificultad, y posteriormente observar fascinado el material del que está hecho durante varios segundos. Conway arranca el coche de nuevo y vuelve a echarle un vistazo en el retrovisor. Va mirando la calle, probablemente las luces y murmurando cosas para sí mismo, pero ya no se ríe.

Unos minutos después, Conway se aclara la garganta en un intento fallido de deshacerse del nudo que se aloja ahí y dice: "Ya estamos llegando"

Aparca en la puerta y ambos se bajan del coche en silencio. Todavía es de noche, Conway mira su reloj para confirmar que son casi las 6 de la mañana, poco menos de una hora para que amanezca.

Cruzan el umbral de la puerta y Conway deja la chaqueta en la entrada, dejando que Gustabo, que todavía parece estar apagado, pase delante de él. 

"¿Estás mal de la puta cabeza? ¿Cómo te metes-" pero entonces para y suspira cansado, no quiere echarle la bronca, quiere que lo entienda. _Necesita que lo entienda_. "No puedes meterte drogas teniendo antecedentes de brotes psicóticos. Lo más fácil es que la vuelvas a liar o que-- o que te quedes tocado de por vida. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?"

Gustabo se gira para mirarle. "Con lo contento que estaba antes, todo es... es ‘ _más’_ , simplemente. Es difícil de explicar... no me encuentro _mal_ , aún estoy flipándolo bastante pero no me grite, no--" y se pasa una mano por el pelo. "Es _raro_ , no me sienta bien, no me grite ahora, gríteme mañana y ya está, joder, ¿puede hacer eso, puede gritarme mañana?" responde algo serio, para lo que suele ser él.

Conway quiere decirle: _‘No te quiero gritar, capullo_. _Quiero que entiendas lo peligroso que es porque no quiero que te pase nada’_ , pero el mero pensamiento lo deja descolocado. No puede decirle eso. Apenas puede dejar que se formule en su cabeza. Así que en su lugar, respira hondo y se pasa una mano por la cara.

"Vamos a... Vamos a meterte debajo del agua a ver si se te pasa un poco, va."

Mientras Conway prepara el agua de la ducha a una temperatura decente, Gustabo se lava los dientes y Conway se da cuenta de que está tardando más de lo necesario y lógico.

Aún con el cepillo y la pasta en la boca Gustabo le mira. "Es rarísimo, hace como muchas cosquillas pero no puedo parar" dice y se ríe un poco.

Conway no puede evitar sonreír un poco en respuesta. 

"Ya te puedes estar pegando el viaje de tu vida porque esta es la última vez" dice, pero su voz no suena amenazante en absoluto. "Venga, métete en la ducha que se nos va a hacer de día."

Conway se desplaza hasta el otro extremo del baño, dejándole a Gustabo el camino libre pero sin salir de la habitación. Gustabo escupe y se enjuaga. Acto seguido, se quita la sudadera que llevaba puesta y después la camiseta, dejando expuesto su torso, más fibrado que voluptuoso en lo que respecta a musculatura, y en ese momento Conway se gira para darle privacidad.

"Oiga, que... no tiene que quedarse ni nada, ¿eh? Que me puedo duchar sólo."

Conway cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y aunque Gustabo no pueda verlo, hace una mueca de desaprobación.

"Permíteme que lo dude" y considera no decir nada más, pero finalmente añade: "Me quedo por si te resbalas y te abres la cabeza, anormal. Que no me extrañaría nada."

Ya no le escucha moviendo ropa, y es entonces cuando siente su respiración en el cuello, erizándole el vello de la nuca.

Se le corta la respiración y no sabe cómo coño no se le había pasado por la cabeza que Gustabo iba a darle todos los problemas posibles. 

Se aclara la garganta antes de hablar. "La ducha está en la otra dirección"

Gustabo se ríe y lo nota en el aire que acaricia su piel. "Huele muy bien" 

Conway quiere hacer algún comentario ingenioso sobre la fijación de Gustabo con su olor pero es incapaz. 

Gustado se da la vuelta sin esperar que le responda y camina hacia la ducha. Es una de esas bañeras con cortina, así que tiene que apoyarse en la pared cuando entra para no resbalarse.

Cuando el chorro toca su piel, miles de gotitas salpicando en las zonas donde no está enfocado, Gustabo siente un escalofrío y vuelve a reírse. "Es como estar cubierto de hormigas, pero en plan bien, ¿sabe? _Brutal_. ¡Dios, me la cascaría ahora pero me da hasta miedo!" 

_‘Cállate, por favor’_ piensa Conway, porque aunque esté enfadado y frustrado y… preocupado, también es humano y Gustabo sigue teniendo ese efecto en él.

El bote de jabón llama su atención gracias a un patrón de formas en el plástico. Es el que suele usar Conway. Gustabo suele usar el que está al lado, que es genérico, más barato. Lo abre y lo huele. "¿Sabrá igual que usted...? Vamos a comprobarlo." Y levanta el bote con la intención de echarse un poco en la boca.

Conway gira la cabeza con escepticismo pero ve la sombra de Gustabo detrás de la cortina con el bote alzado por encima de la cabeza y la boca abierta como si realmente fuera a hacerlo, así que cierra la distancia en un par de zancadas y desliza la cortina en un movimiento rápido. De un manotazo, tira el bote al suelo de la ducha y se moja la manga de la camisa en el proceso. 

"¿Pero cómo te vas a beber el puto jabón, _anormal_? Tú quieres acabar hoy en Urgencias sea como sea, ¿no?"

Gustabo empieza a desternillarse de nuevo. "Que es broooma. Joder, Conway, qué humos."

Conway se vuelve a separar sin pararse a mirar a Gustabo. Es tentador hacerlo, porque puede ver por el rabillo del ojo las gotas de agua que se acumulan en su pelo caer sobre su nariz y de ahí continuar su descenso. 

"Mira cómo me he puesto la camisa por la puta bromita" dice mientras se aleja. "Voy a traerte ropa para cuando salgas. ¿Podrás aguantar _un minuto_ sin atentar contra tu vida o es mucho pedir?" grita por el pasillo.

"Intentaré no echarle de menos" responde sarcástico, sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara aunque nadie pueda verle. En tiempo récord, se lava el pelo y permite que el agua le caiga sobre la cabeza y se bifurque en todas direcciones sobre su cara, su cuello y sus hombros. Es relajante, le produce un cosquilleo detrás de las orejas.

Cuando Conway vuelve con la ropa, la deja sobre el mueble del lavabo y se queda en el umbral, esperando a que salga. Así lo hace cuando siente su presencia y el Superintendente se vuelve a dar la vuelta mientras Gustabo se enrolla la toalla alrededor de las caderas. Le escucha murmurar algo sobre el tacto de ésta, pero como es más de lo mismo, deja de prestarle atención.

Gustabo se pone sus pantalones de chándal en silencio mientras observa la espalda de Conway y los surcos que decoran la tela allí donde se estira y se pliega. Tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para dejar de mirar.

Cuando éste cree que ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para que haya tenido tiempo de vestirse, gira levemente la cabeza para confirmarlo, y se dirige a la cocina. Confía en que Gustabo pueda apañárselas para tomar las riendas a partir de aquí sin liarla.

"¿Y ahora a dónde va?" pregunta Gustabo a sus espaldas.

"A por los dos litros de agua que te vas a beber antes de acostarte. Por _gilipollas_."

Gustabo está apoyado en la pared de la puerta de su cuarto cuando Conway vuelve con una botella de agua grande colgando de la mano. Conway se la ofrece y él la acepta. 

"Venga, que te vea yo"

Gustabo abre la botella y comienza a beber, pero sólo lleva un tercio cuando para y la cierra de nuevo. "No puedo más. Palabrita del niño Jesús."

El Superintendente resopla pero lo acepta. Y entonces se quedan en silencio. Uno de esos silencios que nadie sabe por qué ocurren, pero ocurren, y los presentes son conscientes de que ha sido un silencio raro.

Por esto, Gustabo necesita romperlo. "¿Seguro que no quiere pasar? A mí no me importa estar colocado, ya se lo he dicho."

"Muy bien, _crack_ " dice intentando quitarle peso a la situación. "Pero a mí sí que me importa. No voy a follar contigo así” añade en voz baja, como si decirlo así cambiase el contenido del mensaje.

Gustabo finge estar dolido, poniéndose una mano en el pecho. "Conway, qué _duro_ es usted" añade.

El Superintendente prácticamente reprime un gruñido pero no puede evitar que la mueca correspondiente se plasme en su rostro.

"Venga, deme un beso al menos, hombre, si lo está deseando. Lo sabe usted, lo sé yo y lo sabe la cosa esa que hay en la pared, en la mancha esa de ahí. ¡Mire cómo se mueve, mire, mire!" dice señalando y vuelve a reírse.

Conway mira a dónde Gustabo señala con poco interés.

"A dormir, va"

Con una mano, baja la de Gustabo y le insta a que se meta en la habitación.

Gustabo opone resistencia y le agarra el antebrazo. Están muy cerca, lo suficiente como para que sus ojos se deslicen hasta sus labios sin querer. 

"¿Ni un beso va a darme hoy?" susurra Gustabo.

"Estás pesadito, ¿eh?" pero hay algo en su voz que casi le pide que insista un poco más.

Gustabo le mira en silencio y Conway por un momento se pregunta qué estará viendo en su estado.

"Soy... _caprichoso_ , ya me conoce" añade.

"¿Si lo hago te callas y te vas a dormir?"

Gustabo asiente lentamente. "Si es lo que necesita para hacerlo sin que se note que quiere..."

"Gustabín..." su tono suena a advertencia, pero se acerca un poco.

Gustabo deja reposar su cabeza contra el marco de la puerta, esperando con los ojos cerrados, siente la respiración en sus labios y sonríe con anticipación, pero Conway acorta la distancia que queda y le da un beso cortísimo antes de separarse.

"Hale, con eso ya vas bien"

Gustabo emite un sonido de protesta no identificado como palabra en el diccionario, al tiempo que abre los ojos y frunce el ceño inmediatamente. Su mano vuela a la nuca del Superintendente y le acerca, volviendo a capturar sus labios en un beso mucho más demandante. Le muerde, le lame, le devora y Conway se lo permite. 

No lo admitirá, no le dará ese gusto a Gustabo, pero si es él el que lo inicia, se permitirá disfrutarlo porque en el fondo tiene que reconocer que _quiere_. 

Abre los labios y deja que Gustabo explore su boca con la lengua. Le sujeta la cara para tener un ángulo mejor, dejando que su pulgar acaricie su pómulo, y le devuelve el beso. Gustabo gime contra él cuando sus lenguas se encuentran, y la mano que le sujeta la nuca se desliza hacia arriba en su pelo, sintiendo el tacto. Conway deduce que es fruto de el colocón.

La otra mano, que aún sujeta la botella, va a parar a su cintura y hace que sus torsos se peguen mientras Gustabo le devora como si fuese la primera vez que le besa.

Conway, que siente el impulso de dejar que su otra mano vague por su pecho desnudo, se da cuenta en ese momento de que tiene que parar esto antes de que vaya a más porque sabe que Gustabo no va a hacerlo. Así que con cierta reticencia, le pone una mano en el pecho y se separa.

Gustabo y él se miran durante un par de segundos en silencio. La mano que estaba en su pelo desciende hasta su hombro y se separa un poco, relajadamente, y exhala sin romper la conexión visual. "Ojalá pudiese sentir esto como lo estoy sintiendo yo ahora mismo" susurra, aún claramente flipándolo.

Conway traga saliva cuando se da cuenta de que sus ojos siguen buscando los de Gustabo. Brillan de manera especial, y Conway se pregunta si las drogas tendrán algo que ver y si los suyos estarán haciendo algo parecido. El pensamiento le asusta y hace que dé un paso atrás para romper el contacto físico y visual. 

Se aclara la garganta. "Ya tienes lo que querías. A dormir, _capullo_." Y sin esperar respuesta se dirige a su habitación.

***

***

***

***

***

No es habitual que Conway y Fred patrullen juntos. Sus horas no suelen coincidir pero hoy Volkov tenía trabajo pendiente en la comisaría y Fred andaba por allí recogiendo material y sin nada que hacer. 

Por la radio, un aviso les indica que han avistado a un par de sujetos trapicheando con sustancias ilegales a un par de calles de donde ellos se encuentran, así que naturalmente Conway informa de que ellos se encargan.

Conway recorre la distancia en poco más de un minuto y consigue tomarlos por sorpresa pero la calle presenta las suficientes posibilidades como para que salgan corriendo, cada uno en una dirección. 

Uno de ellos sale corriendo por una calle que es dirección prohibida así que Conway se ve obligado a perseguir al otro, cuya cresta no pasa desapercibida. Avisa por radio de la dirección en la que ha salido corriendo el otro sujeto para que otra patrulla vaya tras él y alcanza a Horacio en pocos segundos, cortándole el paso con el coche.

"Un poco pronto para trapichear, ¿no?" le pregunta Conway mientras se baja del coche y finge que mira la hora.

Fred le encañona. "¡Las manos arriba donde pueda verlas, crestitas!"

Conway le mira de reojo. "Anda, baja el arma" y se dirige a Horacio de nuevo. "Es que es nuevo. No se ha enterado todavía de cómo van las cosas. Venga, date la vuelta. Ya sabes cómo va esto."

Fred obedece la orden y guarda el arma de nuevo.

"Si intentas algo raro, te reviento con la porra" masculla.

Y Horacio le imita con la cara burlándose de él mientras Fred intenta que su nuevo pasamontañas oculte bien que se está riendo.

Con la frecuencia con que usaba el antiguo, empezaba a oler a sudor y no era agradable tener que llevarlo durante horas, por lo que se hizo con algunos modelos más. El de hoy es blanco, pero le cubre también la boca. Cualquiera diría que debe ser más complicado respirar, pero lo cierto es que la tela transpira mejor y es más fresco que el otro.

"Dejad de hacer el gilipollas" les ordena Conway en un tono más bajo para que si alguien les está observando no pueda escucharle. 

Horacio obedece y se da la vuelta, preparando las manos para las esposas. Una vez esposado, lo suben a la parte trasera del coche y hacen el camino de vuelta hasta la comisaría en relativo silencio.

Cuando llegan, lo llevan hasta una de las salas de interrogatorios. Como Horacio ya tiene ficha policial, no es necesario tanto papeleo así que pasan directamente al registro y le hacen unas cuantas preguntas.

"A ver, empieza a cantar. ¿Qué hacías con todo esto encima?" y Conway hace un gesto que abarca todo lo que han obtenido en el registro. Es un pequeño alijo de drogas y un par de armas blancas.

Horacio se resiste al principio, contesta a las preguntas con otras preguntas o se limita a dar contestaciones vagas. No lo niega en ningún momento, porque no puede hacerlo, pero tampoco se lo pone fácil.

"¿Quién era tu compañero?" pregunta finalmente Conway tras media hora de interrogatorio. "Hemos visto a otro tío salir corriendo en dirección contraria. Si colaboras, seremos benevolentes. Si no, con tus antecedentes... mínimo 10 meses.” 

Horacio se muerde el labio mientras mira al suelo pensativo y Conway se pregunta qué cojones pasa realmente. No sabe hasta qué punto está actuando ni que clase de información puede proporcionarles en estos momentos.

“Horacio, no me quieres de enemigo, podría empezar a sumar delitos menores y... podría caerte la puta perpetua, ¡ya ves tú qué cosas!"

Horacio abre mucho los ojos. "No puede hacer eso, eso es ilegal, esta conversación está siendo grabada."

Conway sonríe cruelmente pero tranquilo. "Eso se puede arreglar. Fred, pon las cámaras en bucle."

Fred asiente pero Horacio le hace un gesto y comienza a hablar. " _Gustabo_. Estaba con Gustabo."

Fred se atraganta con su propia saliva e intercambia una mirada extraña con Conway. Su pasamontañas nuevo es aún menos expresivo que el anterior.

"Con que _Gustabo_ , ¿eh?" repite Conway. "Muy bien. ¿Gustabo qué más?"

"Gustabo García" responde Horacio con naturalidad.

"Apunta, Fred" le ordena Conway. " _Gustabo García_ "

Fred enarca una ceja pero procede a sacar la PDA y a buscarse a sí mismo. "¿Gustabo es con 'b' o con 'v'?"

Sin pararse a pensarlo, Conway espeta: "Va con _B de Bombón_ " 

Tanto Fred como Horacio abren mucho los ojos, Fred hasta da un pequeño respingo por la impresión.

"Ah, vale" responde, tratando de no atragantarse con su propia lengua y agradece llevar pasamontañas en estos momentos.

James interrumpe el momento de silencio entrando en la sala y Conway no duda en aprovecharlo. 

"Mira qué bien me vienes. Llévate a este a los calabozos."

James asiente con precisión militar y obedece, sacando a Horacio de la habitación y dejándolos solos. Cuando ve la expresión de Gustabo en sus ojos piensa que quizás no ha jugado bien sus cartas y que es él quién tendría que haber llevado a Horacio a los calabozos.

Gustabo se mete las manos en los bolsillos y se acerca a él lentamente, sin despegar sus ojos claros de los suyos. "¿Con _'B de Bombón'_? ¿En serio?" comenta en voz baja, a apenas un palmo de él. Y la mano que la cámara no enfoca agarra con los dedos el borde de su bolsillo. Deja que un par de dedos entren y acaricia el comienzo de su ingle a través de la tela.

Conway pone los ojos en blanco pero las comisuras de sus labios se elevan. Mira de reojo a la cámara situada en la esquina superior izquierda, y la tensión entre ellos es de nuevo innegable. 

Por un momento recuerda su pequeña fantasía de tumbar a Gustabo en esa misma mesa, arrancarle los pantalones y follarle tan fuerte que le oigan desde el piso de arriba, y hacerlo sin siquiera saber si hay alguien al otro lado del opaco cristal mirando. 

"Nos están grabando" dice como si fuera respuesta suficiente, como si tratase de convencerse a sí mismo.

Gustabo se acerca un poco más y baja el tono hasta que no es más que un susurro, indetectable. "Pero puede borrar un segundo fácilmente, ¿no?"

"G-- _Fred_..." 

Pero su mirada deja de evitarle y se encuentra con sus ojos, lo único visible con el pasamontañas.

Gustabo se acerca aún más, de forma casi territorial, y deposita un beso a través del pasamontañas sobre los labios de Conway.

Es corto, pero es lento y Conway puede sentir sus labios, cubiertos por la tela, moverse sobre los suyos, emulando lo que podría haber sido. Para ser un beso tan casto, es suficiente para despertar a su miembro, lo suficiente como para ser una molestia. Siente como se le entrecierran los ojos y exhala ligeramente cuando acaba, con el pulso acelerado por la naturaleza furtiva del beso.

El Subinspector se separa, mueve las cejas de arriba a abajo con sorna y sale de la sala, dejando a Conway parado en el sitio.

Apenas unos segundos después, y con la sala en absoluto silencio, Conway escucha un ruido que parece el de alguien tropezando con algo al otro lado del cristal tintado. 

Por un momento, se le para el corazón. ¿Cómo no había pensado en que podría haber alguien al otro lado? Está muy bien fantasear con ello pero la realidad… la realidad es otra y se da cuenta de que esto ha sido muy arriesgado mientras se apresura a salir de la sala de interrogatorios para ver si hay alguien al otro lado o si su mente le ha jugado una mala pasada. 

Cuando cruza el umbral de la puerta, ve a Leónidas salir de la habitación contigua.

_Joder. Joder. Joder._

"Ehh-- estaba buscando un lugah para comeh tranquilo, Supeh". Y lleva un tupper con macarrones en la mano que respalda sus palabras.

_'Tiene sentido. Pero no cambia nada'_ piensa Conway.

"¿Y tú crees que la habitación de la sala de interrogatorios es un puto comedor?" 

Es lo único que le sale decir porque todo lo demás sería demasiado incriminatorio.

"Era la única libre-- No he visto nada, se lo juro, Supeh. Yo-- Yo soy una tumba" añade.

Conway se caga en todos los muertos de Leónidas, de Gustabo y en los suyos propios. Dos veces, _dos veces_ que les pilla alguien en la comisaría. ¿Qué tiene, 15 años? ¿Desde cuando se permite este tipo de deslices?

"Pues claro que no has visto nada, ¡¿qué coño ibas a ver?!" Y haciendo un gesto con la mano, añade. "Venga, desfilando".


	3. War of Hearts

Aunque no es algo sobre lo que hayan hablado explícitamente, en los últimos días Conway y Gustabo han establecido ciertas rutinas. 

Sus horarios siguen siendo muy diferentes pero suelen coincidir a partir de cierta hora de la tarde, así que sin prestarle demasiada atención a que lo estaban haciendo han adquirido la costumbre de cenar juntos. A menudo, esas cenas se trasladan al sofá, cerveza en la mano mientras ven lo que sea que hay en la tele hasta que Conway se empieza a quedar dormido y Gustabo le despierta recordándole que es un señor mayor y que se vaya a dormir a la cama. Otras veces simplemente cenan en la barra de la cocina comentando datos sobre casos o cotilleando sobre otros compañeros. Se ha convertido en una rutina terriblemente doméstica.

Esta noche es diferente. Gustabo le ha avisado de que no llegaría a cenar, como suele hacer siempre que se complican las cosas, y Conway no quiere admitirlo pero se preocupa cada vez que eso ocurre -porque cuando las cosas se alargan en este trabajo, rara vez son buenas noticias-, así que en vez de irse a su habitación, sigue sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión y esperando a que Gustabo vuelva. 

Cuando oye la llave en la cerradura un rato más tarde, respira aliviado. _Un día más._

Gustabo deja su nueva gorra en la entrada, junto con su cazadora, y camina hacia la cocina que comparte el mismo espacio con el salón. "Buenas" suspira agotado mientras elige una cerveza de la nevera. "Estoy hecho mierda, ¿qué echan en la tele, hay ‘aduanas’?"

"No lo sé. He dejado lo primero que ha salido. Un torneo de poker." 

Conway mueve el mando hasta el lado del sofá que ya corresponde a Gustabo.

"Pon lo que quieras"

Gustabo se quita los zapatos ayudándose del pie contrario, y se deja caer con precisión milimétrica para que su cabeza descanse en el muslo de Conway. 

El gesto le toma por sorpresa y no puedo evitar mirar hacia abajo. Vale que han compartido el sofá en otras ocasiones y vale que se han acostado muchas veces, más de las que Conway puede recordar en este momento, pero nunca Gustabo había mostrado un comportamiento tan _doméstico_ como éste.

Coge el mando y encuentra una reposición de Jersey Shore. "Buah, me encanta esta puta mierda. Increíble. Metes a un montón de gilipollas en una casa y esperas a ver qué pasa. Es que no necesitan ni guión. _Fascinante_."

Sus ojos vuelven a la pantalla y observa a un hombre dar un cabezazo a una pared. "¡¿Pero-?!"

Gustabo estalla en una carcajada limpia y sonora. 

"Este capítulo ya lo he visto. Como en Estados Unidos tienen unas paredes de mierda, que las rompen de un puñetazo, ha querido hacerse el chulo. Pero esta temporada están en Italia y esa pared es de ladrillo" explica y vuelve a soltar otra risotada cuando hacen un corte y se ve una ambulancia. Conway siente el movimiento en su pierna. "Es que veo a Horacio haciendo lo mismo" añade el rubio.

_Tiene razón._ Conociendo a Horacio, el Superintendente también está seguro de que habría hecho lo mismo. 

Su mirada baja, otra vez, hasta donde reposa la cabeza de Gustabo en su regazo pero rápidamente vuelve al televisor porque si sigue mirándole _sabe_ que hará algo estúpido.

"No sé cómo puedes ver esta puta mierda".

"¡¿Pero qué dice?! ¡Es una puta maravilla audiovisual! Casi le diría que un experimento sociológico. Yo me apuntaría si hiciesen uno aquí. Sólo tienes que ser guapo y liarla todo el tiempo, es que he nacido para ello" se ríe.

Conway hace una mueca de desagrado, pero en el fondo está de acuerdo con él. No con que el programa tenga el más mínimo interés, sino con que ha nacido para participar en algo así. 

Se da cuenta entonces de que tiene las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ellas y, sin reparar en ello, desplaza una de ellas hasta pelo de Gustabo. 

Al principio, se limita a dejarla ahí, esperando a que Gustabo haga algún comentario o se oponga pero cuando no lo hace, deja que sus dedos se enreden en los cortos mechones. _Ahí está, algo estúpido como eso._

Un nudo se instala en lo alto de su garganta ante el contacto, así que en un intento de desviar la atención, le pregunta: "¿Qué tal ha ido la operación?"

Gustabo suspira y se acostumbra a la sensación. "No estoy seguro. Con Emilio en prisión, estamos en desventaja, antes daba la cara por nosotros, y nos pedían menos muestras de lealtad porque él respondía y toda la pesca... ahora quieren asegurarse de que somos lo que necesitan... y están organizando un atraco. No sé si merece la pena informar o si es mejor seguirles la corriente y que todo salga bien para que se fíen más".

Sin dejar de mirar a la pantalla, Conway permite que sus dedos sigan moviéndose despacio entre los mechones, acariciando su cuero cabelludo. 

Gustabo está en lo cierto. Aunque al principio la detención de Emilio les había parecido una buena idea, ahora eran conscientes de que la red era mucho más grande de lo que anticiparon. Gustabo y Horacio antes trabajaban con los cargos medios pero ahora estaban reuniéndose con los peces gordos que Conway ni sabía que existían. Y eso no hace más que ponerles una enorme diana en la cabeza. 

"Deberíais permitirles una victoria. Que se confíen. Y que confíen en vosotros."

Gustabo emite un sonido afirmativo que se transforma en un murmullo de placer por la mano en su pelo. Su mano se une a su cara contra la rodilla de Conway, y continúan viendo la tele un rato más. 

Los personajes del show son a cual más estúpido y llamativo. Conway observa los acontecimientos tan fascinado como horrorizado. El hombre que dio el cabezazo a la pared acabó con un collarín y una conmoción cerebral, mientras que el resto demuestra su anormalidad en la discoteca, y se lían entre ellos como si pudieran ofrecerse algo realmente. Es un espectáculo dantesco y Conway se siente casi anacrónico viéndolo.

Gustabo permite que sus dedos jueguen con la tela del pantalón de pijama del Superintendente, y se recoloca un par de veces para tener la cabeza más cerca de su cuerpo hasta que su mano acaba acariciando el interior de su muslo.

El movimiento no pasa desapercibido para Conway y no solo porque sienta el calor a través de la tela, sino porque hace unos segundos que ha dejado de observar la televisión, lo que le ha permitido ver el proceso de su mano llegando hasta ahí y ser consciente de que no ha hecho nada para evitarlo. _Otra vez._ De hecho, si se fija puede darse cuenta de que ha separado las piernas para facilitar el acceso.

También es cierto que, si Gustabo está intentando empezar algo, está siendo mucho más sutil de lo normal.

Gustabo se recoloca de nuevo, un poco más arriba, y su mano acaricia la entrepierna de Conway, como pidiendo permiso silenciosamente.

Conway sonríe para sí mismo. No hubiese esperado esa sutileza pero se siente algo orgulloso de empezar a conocer los patrones en sus comportamientos. Y de la misma manera que él está empezando a conocer el lenguaje de Gustabo, éste también empieza a reconocer las señales de Conway. Silencio en su caso significa: sigue. Ya tendrá tiempo de arrepentirse más adelante.

Gustabo continúa masajeando la zona un poco antes de meter la mano para sacarle el miembro, y Conway escucha su respiración, fuerte y profunda. Se pregunta si ya estará excitado con tan poco, mientras cambia de mano para tocarle el pelo y deja que la otra se mueva hasta su espalda.

Sin hacerle esperar más, Gustabo se introduce el miembro semi-erecto en la boca y comienza a succionar la cabeza y a lamerla en círculos.

Conway deja caer la cabeza hacia detrás y acaricia la espalda de Gustabo como si quisiera atraerlo hacia sí mismo, como si quisiera abarcar todo lo que le fuera posible con sus manos.

Gustabo continúa lamiendo de arriba a abajo, intercalando técnicas para terminar de despertar su miembro, y cuanto más ruido hace Conway, más hace él, como dos animales comunicándose.

Es una sensación extraña. Por un lado, sentir el calor húmedo de la boca de Gustabo es tan excitante como las veces anteriores pero por otro lado es... _diferente_. Relajado, casi. Por primera vez desde que empezaron esto, Conway se siente lo suficientemente cómodo como para dejarse hacer, disfrutar, permitir que Gustabo marque el ritmo.

Su mano termina de deslizarse por su espalda hasta sus pantalones e intenta meter la mano, pero están demasiado ajustados.

Gustabo capta la indirecta y se los desabrocha en un momento, ayudándole a bajarlos lo suficiente como para tener su culo a mano. _'Y qué culo'_ , piensa Conway mientras le da un suave cachete antes de agarrar una nalga con la mano. Puede sentir la musculatura entre sus dedos, pero es muy suave al tacto, con una capa de fino vello rubio. _‘Como un puto melocotón’_ se permite pensar brevemente antes de ser asaltado por el deseo de morderlo. 

Resistiendo la urgencia de deslizar los dedos hacia su entrada en ese mismo momento, Conway se los lleva a la boca para humedecerlos primero, y mientras lo hace, observa a la cabeza de Gustabo moverse arriba y abajo, sus labios empapados de saliva.

Su mano recorre de nuevo el arco de su espalda y piensa que la posición no debe ser cómoda, pero a Gustabo no parece importarle porque sigue profundizando con cada movimiento y gimiendo contra su erección y Conway se siente un poco abrumado por la imagen.

Cuando los dedos de Conway llegan a su destino, el Superintendente se sorprende de encontrar a Gustabo más predispuesto de lo que esperaría después de un día de trabajo tan intenso como el que ha tenido.

"No tienes fin, ¿eh, cabrón?"

Gustabo se retira brevemente. "Que conste que a mí no me iban las pollas antes de venir a esta ciudad. Deben echar algún químico en el agua" comenta. " _L'eau de rabo_ " añade en un falso acento francés, intentando no reírse.

Conway no contiene la carcajada pero tampoco cesa en su empeño de introducirse en Gustabo con los dedos. Al tiempo que presiona su entrada, acaricia su pelo con la otra mano y se sorprende a sí mismo pensando que podría quedarse así durante horas, que no siente esa urgencia habitual por precipitar los pasos hasta llegar al final.

"Cualquiera lo diría"

Gustabo se ríe en un jadeo mientras se golpea la lengua con la polla de Conway. "Evidentemente, usted es la excepción, si fuera otra persona no lo haría" comenta, y acto seguido comienza a succionar de nuevo la punta mientras se ayuda de su mano para bombearla. "Me la pone como el mástil de un barco, creo que estoy taladrando el sofá".

Entrando y saliendo de él con los dedos, Conway sonríe de medio lado. "Menudo poeta estás hecho".

"Mi pico de oro, Conway" murmura haciendo contacto visual mientras le lame.

Conway repite el movimiento de sus dedos un par de veces más antes de salir por completo para acariciar una de sus nalgas y apretarla.

"Vamos a la cama"

Gustabo deja de chupársela, apartándose lentamente de ella. "¿Ya? Joder, ¿soy la hostia haciendo mamadas o qué? ¿Ya no quiere correrse en mi cara?"

"Cállate, capullo" y le da un cachete con la mano que todavía está ahí, pero es más juguetón que otra cosa. "Y mueve el culo".

Gustabo le sigue, deshaciéndose de sus pantalones primero. "¿Cuando me la va a chupar usted, Conway?" pregunta a sus espaldas, "estoy siendo bueno, creo que me lo merezco."

Conway se gira al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Gustabo. 

"Tú nunca eres bueno" 

Y cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, Conway extiende el brazo para agarrarlo de la muñeca y atraerlo hacia él. Con la otra mano le sujeta de la nuca y le besa, lento y perezoso mientras camina hacia atrás, saboreándose a sí mismo y a Gustabo, y lo lleva con él hasta la cama. Entonces, invierte sus posiciones y le obliga a sentarse antes de arrodillarse ante él.

"Hoy es tu día de suerte"

Gustabo abre los ojos como platos. "¡¿Qué dice?!" exclama incrédulo. "Nah, es coña, ahora me va a decir algo en plan... _'en tus sueños, mariconetti'_ , ¿a que sí?"

Conway enarca una ceja. "Si sigues hablando igual sí, anormal".

Gustabo hace un gesto simulando el acto de cerrarse la boca como si fuera una cremallera y le mira estupefacto.

Conway asiente satisfecho y se inclina sobre Gustabo. Mentiría si no dijese que está algo nervioso. Después de todo, es la primera vez que hace esto, pero Gustabo está visiblemente tan cachondo que Conway no cree que pueda cagarla. 

Lleva una de sus manos a su cadera y acaricia la zona con el pulgar mientras su otra mano se desplaza hasta la base de la erección de Gustabo. Se acerca un poco más y, empezando a mover la mano, deja que su lengua juegue con el glande, sin buscar nada más allá de la simple provocación.

Gustabo se lleva las manos a la cabeza. "¡Hosssstia puta!" exclama, pero suena como si se lo dijese a sí mismo más que a Conway. Se levanta la camiseta en la zona del vientre y el pecho para que una de las manos de Conway pueda acariciarle mientras se la chupa.

La reacción de Gustabo le da la confianza que necesita para intentar abarcar más, cerrando los ojos y gimiendo contra su miembro ante la nueva sensación. Podría acostumbrarse a esto.

Gustabo termina de quitarse la camiseta para quedar completamente desnudo con Conway todavía arrodillado entre sus piernas. Si le hubieran dicho hace 3 meses, qué digo, 1 mes, que iba a encontrarse en esta situación no se lo habría creído. ¿Y acaso no simboliza lo que siempre ha buscado? _El poder._ Tiene al hombre más poderoso de la ciudad comiéndole la polla como si fuese un rey, y a nivel psicológico es un chute de endorfinas directo a su organismo. Esto trasciende todo el placer que sexualmente pueda provocarle. Esto _suma_ ambos placeres, y la sensación es indescriptible. Por un momento, se pregunta si podría llegar a perder el conocimiento.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Conway se separa un poco para mirarle sin dejar de rodearle con la mano, deslizándose arriba y abajo con la saliva que ha dejado.

"Nunca te había visto callado tanto tiempo. Voy a llamar al Papa, esto es un puto milagro."

Gustabo se arma de valor para agarrarle de la nuca y acercarle hacia sus labios. "¿Sabe lo cachondo que estoy ahora mismo? Podría morirme por combustión espontánea. Conway, que eso pasa por ahí, la gente estalla en llamas y a tomar por culo." Gustabo mira alrededor. "No he visto ningún extintor por la casa, esto está abocado al desastre. _Vamos. A morir. Todos._ "

Las comisuras de sus labios se tuercen en una leve sonrisa, "Muy bien, hasta aquí la TED talk, ya te puedes callar otra vez"

Y Conway le besa, mordiéndole el labio inferior y buscando su lengua con urgencia. Le echa para atrás sobre la cama en el proceso y Gustabo le recibe encantado, separando las piernas para hacerle sitio entre ellas.

Gustabo tira de la parte de atrás de su camiseta hacia arriba. "Quítese esta mierda, joder" 

Cuando consigue quitársela del todo, la tira al suelo, y le rodea con sus brazos. Una de sus manos se entierra en su pelo mientras que la otra la agarra el culo, proporcionándole un cachete. "Vaya caparazones, Superintendente. ¿Tiene metralla de la guerra incrustada o algo?" ríe, en relación a lo duro que tiene el músculo.

Conway se ríe contra sus labios cuando vuelven a juntarse y se pregunta por qué cojones le sigue poniendo este tío. Le agarra la cara con una mano y le besa de nuevo con más ganas mientras deja que sus caderas busquen la fricción entre sus erecciones.

Gustabo gime en su boca y continúa besándole mientras sus manos recorren la musculatura de su espalda de arriba a abajo. Y cuanto más le besa, más nota una vocecita en la parte de atrás de su cabeza susurrando algo, pero no consigue oír qué dice. Las manos de Conway sujetan su cabeza contra la cama mientras devora sus labios.

Y entonces se separa de él, moviéndose hasta la mesita de noche donde ya sabe que Gustabo guarda el lubricante y, ahora sí, los condones. Lanza el bote de lubricante sobre la cama y coge uno de los condones pero Gustabo intenta quitárselo de la mano. "¡Venga ya, no se ponga eso! No se lo puso la primera vez, se lo va a poner ahora" dice mientras forcejean.

Conway estira el brazo para dejarlo fuera de su alcance y con el otro brazo trata de evitar que Gustabo le flanquee.

"Hay que predicar con el ejemplo, _Gustabín_ " 

Tras decir eso, se incorpora y rasga el envoltorio con los dientes mientras sostiene la mirada a Gustabo a modo de advertencia para que ni se le ocurra intentarlo.

Gustabo, que estaba apoyado sobre sus codos, intenta agarrarlo de todos modos y cuando Conway continúa manteniéndolo lejos de su alcance, deja salir un quejido. "No me acuesto con nadie más, _papu_ , no sea mala gente" añade.

"Número 1" levanta un dedo para enfatizar su argumento. "Como me vuelvas a llamar ‘ _papu’_ te arranco la puta cabeza, _capullo_ ", y levanta un segundo dedo. "Número 2, o usamos condón o aquí no folla nadie, ¿entendido?"

La polla de Gustabo da un respingo notable. "Uy, creo que le ha gustado ese tono. Hágalo otra vez" responde Gustabo, sonriendo pícaramente mientras se echa lubricante en la mano. La acerca a su entrada y comienza a aplicarlo alrededor y hacia dentro con los dedos.

Conway aprovecha la disposición de Gustabo para colocarse el condón y se vuelve a abrir paso entre sus piernas, esta vez parándose a la altura de su erección y metiéndosela en la boca sin que Gustabo se lo espere. Con su mano derecha, aparta la mano de Gustabo y vuelve a introducir sus dedos en él para prepararlo un poco más. Mirándole desde abajo como una pantera apunto de cazar a su presa.

Gustabo se agarra a su pelo como alma que lleva el diablo. "Ahh, eso es... ah-- _¿Es este tu Superintendente?_ El mío, _sí_.” Conway separa los labios un momento como protesta, pero no deja de mover los dedos, abriéndolos como si fuera una tijera e intentando llegar lo más profundo posible, buscando ese punto que haga que Gustabo empiece a desvariar.

“Uff, venga, métamela ya, me voy a morir"

"Siempre tan impaciente, ¿eh, _Gustabín_?" provoca una vez más, dejando que su lengua recorra toda su longitud. “Me prefiere así”

Cuando Gustabo se retuerce y empuja las caderas para sentirlo más dentro, Conway dice rozando su erección con los labios, "Para no gustarte los tíos te pasas la vida pidiéndome que te folle"

Los dedos de Conway presionan en su próstata y se le escapa un gemido más alto de lo normal. Su cabeza cae hacia atrás en la cama, y su mano agarra la que Conway tiene a su alrededor. "Tengo curiosidad, ¿a cuántos tíos se ha tirado?"

"Ya sabes la respuesta" gruñe Conway, buscando alcanzar su próstata de nuevo.

Gustabo se incorpora brevemente para hacer contacto visual. "¿Nadie más?" y su expresión es difícil de analizar, pero su ceño está ligeramente fruncido.

"¿Tú sí?" pregunta para desviar la atención de sí mismo y suena un poco a la defensiva.

Gustabo se reincorpora y coge la cabeza de Conway entre sus manos para acercarle a él y olfatear a su alrededor. "Uy, huele a celos".

Conway se deshace del agarre.

" _Cállate_ " dice en un gruñido, y le empuja hasta que su espalda entra en contacto con el colchón. 

Sin dejar tiempo a Gustabo para reaccionar, se coloca entre sus piernas y alinea su erección contra su entrada. Mueve las caderas hacia delante y presiona, ayudándose con una mano, sintiendo la estrechez de Gustabo oponer algo de resistencia.

Los fuertes brazos de Gustabo vuelven a rodearle, una de sus manos le agarra del pelo de la nuca. "¡Dios! ¡Joder, sí, venga, deme duro! Rómpame el culo, viejo decrépito" farfulla contra sus labios, y le besa antes de que Conway pueda procesar sus aturulladas palabras. Sus lenguas se entrelazan y sus narices chocan. Poco a poco, Conway va introduciéndose en su interior, con cortas pero precisas embestidas para ir dándolo de sí.

Una vez ha encontrado su espacio, respira hondo antes de empezar a establecer el ritmo. Al principio es lento, asegurando la posición y permitiendo que Gustabo se acostumbre. 

Gustabo siempre pide _más_. _Más rápido, más fuerte, más profundo_. 

‘ _Demandante, caprichoso, manipulador, sarcástico, inteligente... encantador.‘_ El cerebro de Conway le provee de todos los adjetivos que relaciona con el hombre que yace bajo su cuerpo. Lo tiene todo, salvo instinto de supervivencia, así que tiene que ser Conway el que ponga el _conocimiento_. ‘ _La razón, la autoridad, la protección, el sentido común... el corazón_ ’, _incluso_.

Poco a poco, va aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas. Una de sus manos descansa sobre el colchón y le sirve de apoyo, la otra reposa sobre el cuello de Gustabo mientras sus frentes se unen y sus labios comparten gemidos. Se alegra de vivir en una casa pequeña a las afueras y no en un piso en el centro, ahora que sus voces acaloradas y el sonido que hacen sus cuerpos con cada interacción son lo único que se oye en la estancia. Da tranquilidad no tener vecinos tocapelotas.

Entre jadeos y gemidos, Gustabo murmura: "Deme más fuerte, joder, _más_. Yo sé que puede darme _más fuerte_ , enséñeme quién manda, hijo de la gran p-" Conway le besa para acallarle y comienza a aumentar la fuerza de las embestidas. Los gemidos de Gustabo se mezclan con sus jadeos y ya no son distinguibles. 

Sus frentes vuelven a descansar juntas, y Gustabo empieza a murmurar cosas que Conway no alcanza a descifrar, pero entre ellas le parece distinguir: _'mi culo es suyo'_ durante un segundo, y comprende a qué se refería Gustabo con lo de la 'combustión espontánea'.

El calor entre ellos y sus cuerpos sudorosos es casi insoportable en el mejor de los sentidos, pero Conway empieza a sentir que necesita oxígeno, que en el pequeño espacio que hay entre ellos Gustabo es quien está respirándolo todo. Al separarse ligeramente, ambos conectan la mirada y Conway sigue embistiendo dentro de él.

Gustabo cierra los ojos y se muerde el labio para reprimir los gemidos. Y Conway quiere decirle que no haga eso, que no se contenga, que quiere escucharlo gemir y saber que es él el responsable. Y se da cuenta de que no puede dejar de mirarle, de analizar todos y cada uno de sus gestos, de memorizar sus rasgos en este preciso momento. Siente una punzada en el pecho ante la imagen y quiere achacarla a la intensidad del acto, pero en el fondo sabe que tiene que ver con otras cosas a las que no quiere ponerle nombre.

_'¿Cuándo ha pasado ésto?'_ vuelve a preguntarse una vez más, en silencio.

Le besa de nuevo para intentar aplacar el sentimiento, las advertencias de su cerebro, y Gustabo le recibe torpemente, demasiado concentrado en recibir sus embestidas, en su propio placer.

Cuando Gustabo le devuelve el beso, también vuelve a agarrarse a él, y sus piernas se cruzan alrededor de sus lumbares. 

" _Conway_ " gime en sus labios, "me voy a correr ya, pero no pare, siga todo lo que pueda".

Conway mantiene la mano en su cuello, sujetándolo para que Gustabo no deje caer la cabeza hacia detrás. Se permite acariciar la zona con los dedos antes de deslizar la mano hasta su erección y empezar a masturbarle al tiempo que comienza a embestir con más fuerza, determinado a darle el mejor orgasmo que ha tenido en su puta vida. Conway se pregunta en qué momento empezó a importarle tanto eso.

Gustabo abre los ojos de nuevo, devolviéndole la mirada mientras Conway embiste en su interior. Y hay algo en su gesto, en sus ojos, que le descoloca, y es que cree ver esa misma sensación reflejada en su compañero. Pero eso no es posible. Simplemente, no lo es y lo sabe. Y no debería importarle, porque sabe lo que es ésto y sabe que se trata de _Gustabo_.

"Béseme" jadea Gustabo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Y Conway tiene la cabeza demasiado llena de cosas, y muy poca sangre para analizar sus palabras con detalle, simplemente cede a su petición y le besa. No es tanto un beso como un intento de cercanía porque ambos están demasiado cerca de correrse, sus respiraciones entrecortadas se solapan y sus lenguas se buscan, encontrándose y perdiéndose cada vez que Conway arremete contra él.

Las manos de Gustabo, que vagaban por su espalda hasta ahora, se mueven hasta su nuca y una de ellas desciende hasta su mejilla, haciendo que Conway lo tenga difícil si quiere dejar de besarle. 

Gustabo comienza a gemir contra sus labios y Conway siente su orgasmo contrayéndose a su alrededor.

"Me voy a-- _Joder_ , Gustabo, me voy a correr" exhala contra sus labios y, aunque es una afirmación, también esconde una pregunta, _‘¿y tú?’._

Gustabo asiente visiblemente y comienza a depositar mordiscos sobre su mandíbula, mientras repite _'Conway'_ , seguido de palabras que sigue sin poder descifrar en su oído. Y el calor de su respiración hace que se le ericen los pelos de la nuca. Aumenta el ritmo de su mano, bombeando su erección mientras sigue embistiendo. A Gustabo, que estaba casi sollozando hace escasos segundos, se le corta la respiración y se corre sobre su estómago, aferrándose a Conway para no sucumbir a los espasmos involuntarios, clavándole las uñas en la espalda. Conway le sigue inmediatamente después, todavía con la mirada fija en los labios enrojecidos y entreabiertos de Gustabo tras el orgasmo. Busca que sus narices se toquen, que estén tan cerca que Gustabo no pueda ver el brillo en los ojos de Conway cuando acaba.

Y Gustabo le abraza, uniendo sus bocas una vez más, pero esta vez el beso es lánguido y sus manos aún sujetan la cara de Conway mientras lo hace. Cuando cree que es suficiente, se separa ligeramente y sigue respirando entre los dos, como si bebiese del aire que Conway expulsa y viceversa. 

Aún con el cansancio, Conway puede sentir a Gustabo pensar, incluso ahora que sus ojos ya no le están mirando directamente, y deduce que debe estar pensando en alguna frase ingeniosa post-coital de las suyas. Pero no la pronuncia. No dice nada, se limita a recuperar el aliento, y el Superintendente llega a plantearse la posibilidad de haber roto a Gustabo.

"¿No dices nada?" pregunta perplejo. "¿Nada de... _‘para tener 83 años aún se le levanta’_?" e imita su voz en el proceso.

Las orbes azules sobre los que se encuentra se dirigen hacia él y su dueño reprime una suave risa. "¿Otro _'aprobado justito'_ , Conway? ¿Tengo que volver a presentarme a un _examen oral_ en su despacho?" responde volviendo en sí, provocándole como sabe, mientras se limpia el semen con un trozo de sábana.

Conway se hace a un lado pero las comisuras de sus labios le delatan. Está sonriendo. 

"No te quiero volver a ver en mi despacho en tu puta vida" dice mientras apoya su cabeza contra la almohada y se quita el condón, haciéndole un nudo. La advertencia es tan débil como su voz. Está agotado. Desde donde está, consigue encestar en la papelera al lado de la mesilla.

"Ha estado bastante bien" le concede.

Está tan cansado que decide que la ducha puede esperar unos minutos.

Gustabo sigue boca arriba, tan agotado como él. "Bastante bien..." murmura afirmativamente, y siente que sus párpados pesan demasiado como para mantenerlos abiertos, aunque su cabeza siga despierta.

"Hmmm" es lo único que dice Conway en respuesta, y Gustabo está seguro de que Conway cree haber dicho algo con total sentido.

Se gira para preguntarle pero se queda a mitad de palabra cuando lo ve con los ojos cerrados y la respiración profunda.

Traga saliva pero el nudo en su garganta no desaparece. Sin embargo, está tan cansado que no tiene fuerzas ni para pensar en ello ni para despertar a Conway, así que se abraza a una de sus almohadas y deja que morfeo se lo lleve por esta noche.

***

***

***

***

***

El sonido del móvil de Gustabo es lo que le despierta. Conway gruñe y abre los ojos despacio, frunciendo el ceño y arrugando la nariz ante el molesto tono de llamada.

Siente el peso de algo sobre su costado y el calor de alguien en su espalda, una respiración en su nuca que le pone los pelos como escarpias. Entonces une los puntos y llega a la conclusión de que está durmiendo en la cama de Gustabo y de que eso que le está abrazando debe ser él. _¿En qué momento decidiste que era buena idea dormir con él?_

No lo hizo. Se había quedado dormido. En todas las ocasiones que se habían acostado juntos durante las últimas semanas, Conway siempre se había ido a su cama después. Ambos tenían muy claro lo que era esto y no era nada que requiriese hacer la cucharita. _‘¿Cómo te quedas dormido, subnormal?’_

Gustabo sigue durmiendo pese al sonido del móvil, roncando como si le fuese la vida en ello, y su brazo sigue rodeándole la cintura. Conway intenta zafarse y le da un codazo para que se despierte.

"Te están llamando, anormal” dice el Superintendente. Y cuando la respuesta de Gustabo apenas es un sonido de protesta que no indica que vaya a espabilar, eleva el volumen. “¡Despiértate coño!"

Gustabo da un bote en la cama y se limita a coger el teléfono de la mesilla y contestar.

"¡¿Digamelón?! Horacio, ¿qué pasa? Si hasta las cinco no hemos quedao’ con Gringo hoy...". Se frota los ojos mientras bosteza y se estira sin reparar en que Conway sigue en su cama. Y ambos están desnudos, cosa que la noche anterior no importaba, pero a la luz del día tiene ciertas implicaciones.

Despertarte con otra persona conlleva ciertas responsabilidades, en teoría, aunque ello no parece una de las prioridades en la vida de Gustabo. Durante unos segundos, en los que Gustabo parece estar lo suficientemente distraído hablando por teléfono como para reaccionar, Conway tiene tiempo de sobra como para analizar la situación en la que se ha metido.

' _¿O quizás le da igual?_ ’ piensa por un segundo. Es una posibilidad, conociendo a Gustabo. No parece propenso a los líos de una noche y él mismo ha admitido que sólo mantiene relaciones sexuales con él, pero la naturalidad con la que está gestionando este episodio de lo que quiera que estén haciendo confunde a Conway.

"Ahá, aaahá... Meh, no me preocupa. Sí... vaaale. Nos vemos ahora, venga". Termina la llamada y deja el móvil en la mesilla de nuevo, se levanta sin molestarse en cubrirse y se mete en el baño.

Conway tarda en reaccionar un par de segundos y cuando lo hace se levanta rápidamente, recoge su ropa del suelo donde se quedó tirada la noche anterior y, con ella hecha una bola en las manos, se va a su habitación. 

En tiempo récord, se asea lo justo en el grifo de la cocina, se pone el traje y sale por la puerta. No hace café y no pasa al servicio que todavía está ocupado por Gustabo. Su único objetivo es salir de ahí antes de que Gustabo salga del baño. No sabe siquiera si Gustabo tiene alguna intención de sacar el tema, pero Conway no piensa quedarse a averiguarlo.

***

***

***

***

***

Por suerte no tiene que verle la cara a Gustabo durante la jornada de trabajo. Por desgracia, eso no evita que lo que ha pasado sea lo único en lo que Conway puede pensar. 

No sabe qué cojones está haciendo, no sabe en qué cojones estaba pensando y lo único que ve cuando entra en su despacho es la foto de Julia mirándole con desaprobación. _Juzgándole_. Entierra la cabeza entre las manos para esconderse de su mirada y llega a la conclusión de que no puede quedarse ahí, así que se levanta y sin coger la chaqueta, sale por la puerta.

Recorre la ciudad de norte a sur con su patrulla. En solitario. No necesita a Volkov tocándole los cojones, y después de la otra noche sabe que es precisamente lo que va a hacer. Conduce distraído, sin apenas prestar atención a la radio, hasta que el cielo empieza a anunciar la hora de volver a la comisaría. Durante todo el día, un solo pensamiento en su cabeza: _¿cómo he dejado que las cosas llegasen hasta este punto?_ No es el hecho de despertarse en la cama de Gustabo lo que le aterroriza, es el hecho de querer hacerlo de nuevo. Un fugaz pensamiento que lo atraviesa y lo descoloca. Es recordar la manera en la que vio a Gustabo la noche anterior, tan diferente a las otras veces en las que se habían acostado, y querer conseguir esa sensación de nuevo. Eso es lo que le atormenta, lo que le grita en el oído con una voz demasiado parecida a la de Julia: ‘ _¿cómo has podido hacerme esto?_ ’

¿Es posible que sienta algo por Gustabo que vaya más allá del puro deseo sexual? Debe serlo porque todo su ser le está diciendo que la ha traicionado y nunca se había sentido así hasta este momento. Lo único que ha cambiado es… ni siquiera lo sabe. ¿Qué ha pasado en estas semanas que ha hecho que lo que empezó como tensión sexual haya terminado en… _esto_? Pero no tiene respuesta para esa pregunta.

Hace el camino de vuelta a la comisaría tratando de ponerle solución, pero no la hay, así que lo único que puede hacer es deshacerse del problema. Distanciarse de Gustabo, detener este juego que se llevan entre manos y dejar que las cosas vuelvan a su orden natural. 

Saca la llave del contacto cuando aparca en la comisaría y sube a su despacho para recoger sus cosas antes de volver a casa. 

De camino, atisba por el rabillo del ojo dos pasamontañas estrafalarios y su cuerpo automáticamente se gira para evitar ser detectado, pero no es suficiente.

Dan y Fred se acercan a él a paso ligero. "Superintendente" comienza Dan, "acabamos de entrar en servicio y nos han avisado por radio de que ha habido un robo en el badulaque con rehenes, pero no queda nada decente en la armería".

A su lado Fred mira a Dan contrariado bajo su pasamontañas rosa. "Es muy raro, yo juraría que además faltan armas pesadas. Osea, ayer había 3 o 4 de cada y hoy no hay nada. No es el equipamiento reglamentario para atender atracos y sólo hay un coche allí con dos personas. Conway, ¿sabe algo?"

"Ehhh, no. No tengo ni idea de lo que me estáis hablando" responde Conway algo distraído. "Id a hablar con Volkov, él os dará lo que necesitéis."

Sin esperar respuesta, comienza a andar de nuevo en dirección a su despacho. 

Fred y Dan se miran extrañados, y Fred da un par de zancadas para alcanzarle.

“Oye, ¿ha pasado algo?"

Conway le mira de soslayo, sin tener la intención de girarse por completo, pero piensa que eso solo hará que Gustabo confirme que sí, que pasa algo, y eso es lo último que quiere. Así que se gira para mirarle, escondiéndose tras sus gafas.

"No. ¿Qué va a pasar?"

Fred duda unos segundos. "Ahhmm... Pues no sé, tiene cara de que se ha muerto alguien, por eso pregunto". Se encoge de hombros. 

Gustabo es un tipo listo, quizás no sabe qué pasa pero sabe que algo le ha mosqueado, y eso ya es un problema per se, porque comparten casa y una vez acaben sus turnos será más complicado esquivar su naturaleza inquisitiva y metomentodo.

"Pues no. No pasa nada" dice con el mismo tono casual, y entonces vuelve a repetir la estrategia. Se da la vuelta y continúa caminando pero esta vez nadie le sigue.

***

***

***

***

***

El atraco va como la seda. Han asistido a tantos - y a ambos lados de la ecuación - que casi se ha convertido en algo automático para ellos. Consiguen un buen trato: todos los rehenes a cambio de un par de motos y unos segundos de ventaja. La persecución dura tan poco que no merece siquiera referirse a ella como tal y Dan y Fred apuntan otro éxito. 

Cuando los detenidos están procesados, Horacio propone que vayan a tomar algo y Gustabo acepta. 

El paseo marítimo está tranquilo a esta hora, es de noche y las únicas personas que lo transitan son aquellas que pasean a sus perros bajo la luz anaranjada de las farolas de bajo coste.

Cuando Horacio propuso tomar algo, Gustabo no esperaba que se refiriera a un helado. Él estaba pensando en algo menos... sólido y con más alcohol.

"¿Tú no has notado a papu raro hoy?" pregunta Gustabo saboreando una cucharada de helado de mango.

"Un poco. Estaba como... ido o algo" Horacio le da un lametazo a su helado de fresa y ladea la cabeza. "Pero también lo entiendo, eh, está siempre hasta el culo de faena y la malla no para de darle problemas."

"Yaaa... pero eso es lo normal, lo de hoy no lo es... ¡Bah, yo qué sé! A lo mejor se me está yendo la pinza a mí" responde, y mira hacia la playa en silencio. "A lo mejor es el aniversario de lo de sus hijos o su mujer... o vete a saber."

Horacio le mira con una sonrisilla pícara. "Te lo estás tirando" Gustabo se atraganta con la actual cucharada de helado. “¡Pero bueno, Horacio, pasas demasiado tiempo con el abuelo, se te está pegando lo de ser maruja!” contesta Gustabo con tono juguetón. “Pero lo estás haciendo” 

Gustabo piensa durante un par de segundos y se encoge de hombros brevemente, no es un gesto sincero, está interpretando un papel. "Puede” comenta, y mira hacia la gente que pasa por el paseo marítimo mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara. “A ver si así me hace _Inspector_ antes que a tí" se ríe.

" _¡LO SABÍA!_ " dice elevando el tono y hace una mueca. "¡Lo que dijiste en el coche la otra vez--! Qué hijo de puta, yo también quiero un ascenso." Se queda pensativo un par de segundos tras lo que levanta una ceja y sonríe de nuevo. "O sea que le comes la verga a Conway..."

Gustabo se pone muy serio y le mira. "Y el culo también."

Horacio estalla en una carcajada. "¡¿Le comes _el culo_?!"

"Todas las mañanas, rigurosamente." Intenta continuar serio pero las comisuras de los labios le delatan, y observa a Horacio desternillarse sobre la mesa. Gustabo le golpea el brazo amistosamente. "¡¿Pero cómo le voy a comer el culo a Conway, joder?!"

"Pero la verga sí" concluye Horacio, recuperando el aliento.

"Alguna vez" contesta desinteresadamente mirando cómo se derrite su helado. "Pero él a mí también, a ver qué te has creído, payaso" añade con tono burlón.

" _¡¿Conway te ha comido la verga?!_ " Horacio intenta dar otro bocado a su helado pero la conversación le distrae.

Gustabo asiente y da un lametón al suyo. "Hasta abajo, como un puto Calippo"

Horacio niega con la cabeza y mira al horizonte marítimo, oscuro y tormentoso. "Qué gilipollas..."

La cabeza de Gustabo se gira de golpe hacia él. "¡¿No me crees?!"

Horacio hace una mueca de duda mientras se aguanta la risa. "No veo al viejo comiéndote el nabo, no me encaja, tío"

Gustabo le agarra del brazo fingiendo desesperación. "Te lo juro por Pablito, que en paz descanse. Se arrodilló delante de mí y me la chupó. Con arcada y todo."

Ambos se ríen durante unos segundos mientras miran hacia la playa, y se terminan sus respectivos helados, dejando los restos sobre la mesa, hasta que Horacio vuelve a mirarle, esta vez con una expresión curiosa, y consigue que Gustabo le mire de vuelta tras sentir el movimiento en su visión periférica. "Pero... ¿te gusta?"

Gustabo le sostiene la mirada inquisitiva durante unos segundos y luego mira hacia la playa de nuevo. "Bueno, a ver, gustar, _'gustar'_... no-- no sé, macho. Qué preguntas, tío..."

Horacio se cruza de brazos y enarca una ceja. "¿Te _gusta_ como a mí me gusta Volkov?"

Gustabo traga saliva pero en su cara se esboza una sonrisa incómoda para salir del paso. "Nah. No creo que a _nadie_ le guste _nadie_ como a ti te gusta Volkov" responde y se ríe levemente.

Empieza a hacer frío. Se avecina una tormenta.


	4. Fracture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se vienen los lloros, señores

Al día siguiente, Conway repite el patrón de la mañana anterior. Se levanta, se viste y sin tomarse el café sale de casa camino al trabajo. 

Los pensamientos del día anterior permanecen inamovibles en su cabeza. Conway agradece que Gustabo hubiese llegado tarde anoche, no tenía ganas de lidiar con su presencia por el momento y sospechaba que si se cruzaban por casa, Gustabo volvería a preguntarle. Así que optó por la opción más sencilla, apenas cenó antes de encerrarse en su habitación y se envolvió con las sábanas que aún conservaba de cuando... bueno, de hace mucho tiempo. Habían perdido el olor pero todavía conservaban una textura que lograba reconfortarle. Se quedó dormido poco después y le despertó el sonido de la puerta cuando Gustabo volvió. Unos minutos después la casa se volvió a quedar en silencio y Conway volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Ahora se toma el segundo café del día frente a la máquina y agradece que haya habido tanto movimiento en la comisaría porque ya casi es la hora de volver a casa y no ha tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. 

El móvil vibra en su bolsillo y se extraña al ver quién le está llamando.

"¿Volkov?"

Al otro lado, la inconfundible voz del comisario.

"Conway, ¿puede venir a mi casa? Tengo que comentarle una cosa."

Conway frunce el ceño.

"¿Qué coño haces en tu casa? ¿Qué pasa que aquí solo trabajo yo?"

Volkov resopla.

"Todo tiene una explicación. Por favor, si puede venir a mi casa lo entenderá enseguida"

Conway hace una mueca y gruñe un: "Voy para allá", antes de colgar el teléfono.

***

***

***

***

***

Conway llama a la puerta del Comisario y como si estuviera esperando su señal desde el otro lado, Volkov abre la puerta de manera casi instantánea.

Conway inclina la cabeza en un saludo y Volkov se hace a un lado para dejarle pasar.

"Pase al comedor, está todo allí"

Cuando pone un pie en el salón, Conway se percata de que la mesa está cubierta de papeles y de que Horacio le mira desde el sofá.

"¿Os vais a divorciar?" dice Conway en tono sarcástico.

Horacio se pone de pie, completamente serio, y camina alrededor de la mesa hacia Conway intentando ordenar sus próximas palabras. 

"¿Recuerda lo que le dije ayer? Lo de que faltaba material, armas pesadas, de las tochas _tochas_ que nunca usamos" dice.

Y Conway asiente en silencio, tornando el gesto cuando escucha su tono y Horacio continúa. 

"El Gringo, que es el tío con el que estuve vendiendo droga y que no delaté, pues porque-- joder, porque se supone que tengo que ganarme su confianza, además parece buena gente, bueno pues-- Como le decía: Gringo me enseñó _'material nuevo'_ que habían conseguido y eran _esas_ armas. Alguien se las está dando. Como truncamos el tema de su proveedor con lo de Emilio y todo eso, han empezado a robárnoslas a nosotros. Supongo que será algo temporal hasta que encuentren a alguien de fiar pero..."

Volkov asiente. "Y no sólo eso. Han desaparecido un montón de fichas policiales. Es decir, no han desaparecido, pero están borradas, como si no tuvieran antecedentes. En este caso, canta bastante porque si fuese así no deberían tener ficha. Es como si el que lo ha hecho no supiese cómo eliminarla o... o le faltase alguna contraseña para acceder a los permisos necesarios para hacer esa parte del proceso."

Conway y él intercambian una mirada. 

"Conway, no pinta bien"

Conway se lleva los dedos al puente de la nariz y camina por el salón. "Vamos a ver-- ¡¿Me estáis diciendo que han hecho todo eso delante de nuestra puta cara?!"

Horacio y Volkov le miran con cierta culpabilidad en el rostro, sintiéndose estúpidos por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que estaba pasando. Un topo trabajando delante de sus narices.

"¿Cómo es posible que--?" Continúa Conway. "Para hacer eso-- Para modificar las fichas tienen que acceder desde tu ordenador o desde el mío, Volkov. ¿A quién coño has dejado entrar en tu desp--?"

No acaba la pregunta. No le hace falta. No es el despacho de Volkov el que han utilizado para hacerlo. Es el suyo.

Y así, con esa facilidad, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Conway lo entiende _todo_. 

Entiende la noche en el Vanilla y cómo le sirvió a Gustabo para tantear el terreno. Saber hasta qué punto podía hacerse con él. Entiende el buen trabajo por parte de Gustabo, los tonteos, los cumplidos, el interés en él… lo entiende _todo_. La manera en que Gustabo le ha hecho pensar que era Conway el que tenía el control de la situación, doblegándose ante su voluntad y haciendo todo lo que le pedía, todo lo que le _ordenaba_ para asegurarse de que no le vería como una amenaza.

Ahora se daba cuenta. Ahora encontraba respuesta a la pregunta de por qué y cómo había empezado todo esto. Ahora lo veía claro. Gustabo necesitaba acceso a ciertas cosas y Conway era el camino más rápido a todas ellas.

Como si le hubieran inyectado nitrógeno líquido en el pecho, una cascada helada le recorre la espalda de arriba a abajo y traga saliva para intentar deshacer el nudo que se le ha formado en la garganta. 

"¿Conway?" La voz de Volkov interrumpe sus pensamientos y se da cuenta de que le mira preocupado. 

Conway asiente distraído y Volkov vuelve a hablar. 

"Deberíamos hacer una lista de sospechosos"

"No hace falta" 

Horacio y Volkov levantan la vista para mirarle confusos.

"Es Gustabo" dice, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, y tras hacerlo siente un calor irrefrenable invadir todo su cuerpo.

Horacio niega con la cabeza y frunce el ceño. "No es él, no puede ser, yo lo sabría"

"¿Qué le hace pensar--?" Comienza Volkov.

"¡Os estoy diciendo que es Gustabo! Ese _hijo de puta_ \-- Nos la ha liado a todos. Y a _ti_ el primero" dice mientras señala a Horacio.

Horacio se envalentona. "¡Que no ha sido él! ¿Por qué dice eso?¡ ¿Es que no se va a fiar de él nunca o qué?!"

Volkov se levanta y se interpone entre los dos para evitar que la discusión escale. 

"Vamos-- vamos a calmarnos, ¿de acuerdo? Conway, ¿qué pruebas tiene?"

" _¿Pruebas?_ " Conway se ríe amargamente. "No necesito pruebas. Esa rata de alcantarilla ya nos ha demostrado muchas veces que solo es fiel a sí mismo. ¿Qué más pruebas quieres?"

El pequeño detalle de que esta vez se ha metido en los pantalones del Superintendente para conseguirlo prefiere omitirlo, aunque el dato flota en el ambiente y parece que todos se hayan puesto de acuerdo en ignorarlo.

Volkov resopla. "Las que nos permiten meterle en la trena."

"No ha sido él, no va a encontrar _nada_ porque no ha sido él, no es tan difícil de entender creo yo" responde Horacio.

Conway inclina la cabeza, desconfiado "A lo mejor tú le has ayudado y todo."

Los ojos de Horacio se encienden e intenta apartar a Volkov para alcanzarle, pero éste le mantiene en su sitio. 

"A ver, Conway, no empecemos a echarnos mierda entre todos porque eso no lleva a ningún sitio. Horacio..." Su mano, que aún está sujetándole el brazo, aprieta cariñosamente allí donde agarra. "Horacio no sería capaz de hacer eso y lo sabe, así que vamos a ponernos serios y a pensar en quién tiene medios, motivos y oportunidad."

Conway fija su mirada en la de Volkov. Sabe que se le han dilatado las pupilas, lo nota porque no puede enfocarlo del todo bien. Es la rabia apoderándose de él. 

¿Tiene Gustabo _motivos_? Conway no tiene ni puta idea, nadie tiene ni puta idea de lo que se le pasa a ese psicópata por la cabeza, pero lo que sí que sabe es que tiene _medios y oportunidad._

Volkov continúa. "También tiene sentido que tuviéramos un topo porque se nos adelantaron en muchas redadas. Alguien les avisó. Pero no todo es reciente, ha estado desapareciendo material desde-- desde que Torrente aún estaba con vida, pero muy poca gente lo denunció porque no era nada alarmante.”

Volkov sigue hablando pero Conway es incapaz de retener nada de lo que está diciendo. Es como si en su cabeza solo hubiese una nube de ruido y unas ganas atroces de romper algo.

“No solo armas, sino también munición, teléfonos, tásers, chalecos antibalas... ¿Es posible que, como alumno, Gustabo tuviese acceso a esas cosas? Sí, lamentablemente no podemos descartarlo sin más--"

Horacio parece dolido por las palabras del Comisario. " _Horacio_ , confío en t-- confío en usted y creo que _cree_ que es inocente, pero si no lo es--"

"¡Lo es!" le recrimina Horacio.

Volkov le agarra de los hombros. "Vale, pero _si no lo fuese_ , su deber sería detenerlo porque usted es policía. Un _muy_ buen policía." El gesto de Horacio se vuelve triste pero asiente. “Y me gustaría que siguiese siéndolo.”

La última parte ablanda a Horacio y retrocede un poco, dejando caer los hombros.

"No ha sido él. No, me niego a pensarlo siquiera" continúa repitiendo, y Volkov asiente comprensivamente. “Ha cambiado, sé que no en todo y que es un gilipollas pero--”

Conway no puede creer que Horacio siga creyéndolo ciegamente. Después de todo lo que ha hecho, después de todo lo que _le_ ha hecho a él en particular. Tiene que demostrarle que tiene razón, tiene que ponerle la evidencia delante, tiene que verlo con sus propios ojos y salir él solo del mundo de fantasía que Gustabo ha construido a su alrededor. 

“Muy bien, quieres pruebas, ¿no?”

Y esta vez su mirada se fija en la de Horacio.

“Pues te daré pruebas” y su voz suena tan controlada que es aterradora.

Sus pies se mueven solos antes de que Volkov y Horacio puedan procesarlo, y Conway se dirige a la puerta con la resolución de Terminator persiguiendo a Sarah Connor.

“Conway, ¿a dónde--?” 

Pero la pregunta queda interrumpida por el portazo que da al salir.

***

***

***

***

***

Parado frente a la puerta de su casa, Conway respira hondo tratando de contener la ira. Quiere hacer las cosas de otra manera. Quiere ver hasta dónde puede llegar Gustabo con esto, quiere ver si tiene huevos de mentirle a la cara y que le confirme todo lo que ya debía haber sabido: que nunca debió haber confiado en él.

Mira la cerradura con las llaves en la mano y siente un cosquilleo en los dedos, la energía contenida intentando encontrar una salida. En su cabeza trata de ser razonable, inhalar y espirar y mantener sus emociones a raya pero es difícil no dejarse llevar por ellas, ignorar que se siente herido a un nivel que va más allá del profesional, entrar en casa y hablar con él como si no supiera ya que le ha traicionado, que _les_ ha traicionado. No solo a él, sino también al cuerpo. A todos y cada uno de los agentes que han perdido en el camino, a todos los abatidos en su proceso de hacerse con el poder para alimentar ese ego inabarcable que le caracteriza. 

Respira una vez más y cuando cree que lo tiene bajo control, introduce las llaves en la cerradura y abre la puerta.

La casa está en absoluto silencio excepto por un suave murmullo procedente de la televisión. Sin hacer ruido y tras dejar las llaves en su sitio habitual, camina por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón, donde observa a Gustabo sentado junto a la ventana abierta, con la televisión a sus espaldas, fumando distraídamente.

Éste le saluda con un movimiento de cabeza. "Buenaas"

Conway no dice nada pero camina hasta donde se encuentra Gustabo y se sitúa a su izquierda, mirando también por la ventana. 

Permanecen así unos segundos, en silencio. Los suficientes como para que Conway piense en cómo abordar la situación sin que se le vaya de las manos, pero no tantos como para que Gustabo pueda sospechar que pasa algo.

Conway se gira para mirarle y siente un pinchazo en el pecho antes de pronunciar las palabras. Pensarlas es una cosa, verbalizarlas es otra muy distinta.

“Te voy a hacer una pregunta. Y solo te la voy a hacer una vez.” 

Sus ojos se encuentran cuando Gustabo se gira para mirarle instado por el peso de su mirada. Y añade: “Pero lo que me digas me lo creeré.”

Gustabo frunce el ceño durante una milésima de segundo. "Eeeh... vale, dispare" responde.

"¿Estás con ellos?"

Simple. Concisa. Directa. 

Gustabo enarca una ceja. "Ehh, _¿ellos, quién?_ "

Conway aprieta la mandíbula para contenerse. "Sabes perfectamente a quién me refiero. He hablado con Volkov."

Gustabo deja que su mirada recorra toda la cara de Conway, rompiendo el contacto visual un par de segundos. "No tengo ni idea de de qué me está hablando, Conway" dice en tono casi alegre, aparentemente confuso.

Conway quiere apartar la mirada, devolverla al jardín que hay allá fuera y a los niños que aprovechan para jugar los últimos momentos antes de volver a casa, pero no puede hacer eso porque tiene que ver su cara, analizar su reacción, ver en sus ojos el momento exacto en que se dé cuenta de que lo han pillado.

"Hay un topo en la malla" dice con toda la naturalidad que puede reunir, y el nudo en su garganta se hace más evidente cuando pregunta: "¿Eres tú?"

Gustabo abre mucho los ojos durante un momento pero luego vuelve a su expresión natural. "¿Va en serio?"

"¿Tengo puta cara de estar bromeando?" Y siente cómo empieza a perder un poco el control, no está de humor para hacer esto. Es ahora, y solo ahora, cuando se da cuenta de que no ha sido buena idea. No tendría que haber hecho esto. ¿En qué momento pensó que sería capaz de contenerse?

Gustabo se levanta y apaga el cigarro en el cenicero sobre el borde de la ventana, expulsando el humo de su última calada. "Hombre, es que me parece _tan_ ridículo que, ¿qué quiere que le diga?"

"Quiero que me digas la verdad. Eso es lo que quiero." Su voz empieza a tornarse más grave. "Te he dicho que te lo iba a preguntar solo una vez. No tientes a la suerte." Y le da una oportunidad más: "¿ _Estás trabajando para ellos_?"

"¡Le he dicho que _no_! ¿Qué cojones?"

Movido puramente por la ira, Conway cierra el puño alrededor del cuello de su camiseta. 

"No te creo"

Prácticamente escupe las palabras y sus dedos arrugan la tela con tanta fuerza que empiezan a dolerle los nudillos.

_No va a acabar bien._

Gustabo le empuja para zafarse de él. "¡Ya estamos otra vez, no se fía de mí! ¡¿Soy su único sospechoso?!"

"¿Tú que crees?" 

Gustabo consigue que Conway suelte la tela pero en su lugar rodea su bíceps con la mano, ejerciendo la presión justa para empezar a hacerle daño.

"¿Quién cojones va a ser si no, eh?"

La mano de Gustabo va a parar a su muñeca intentando zafarse de nuevo. "¡Pues literalmente cualquier otra puta persona, porque vamos, no sé qué he hecho ahora para ser el principal sospechoso de ‘ _alta traición’_!" Y las últimas palabras suena con recochineo.

La mano de Conway abandona su brazo durante un momento y Gustabo respira aliviado un segundo antes de recibir el puñetazo en la mandíbula. 

"Le vas a mentir en la cara a tu puta madre, ¡¿me oyes, capullo?!"

Gustabo retrocede unos pasos por el golpe y escupe un poco de sangre al parqué, pensativo. Entonces levanta la mirada y enfoca a Conway. Ambos permanecen en silencio unos segundos que a Conway se le hacen eternos, y la luz de la estancia cada vez es más fría, la puesta de sol ya casi ha desaparecido. No se habían molestado en encender la luz antes.

Gustabo da un par de pasos hacia delante, sin dejar que su mirada titubee, y cuando se encuentra a la misma distancia que estaba antes, le devuelve el puñetazo en el pómulo. "¡Le avisé una vez de que si me daba, se la devolvería! ¡Pues _ahí_ la lleva, Super-deficiente!"

Conway recibe el golpe con cierto estoicismo pero no puede evitar llevar la mano a dónde lo ha recibido. Empieza a sentir el calor acumularse alrededor y nota su visión momentáneamente afectada. _Demasiado cerca del ojo._

Sin levantar la mirada, Conway siente un gruñido formarse en el fondo de su garganta antes de abalanzarse sobre él, placándolo, hasta que la espalda de Gustabo impacta contra el suelo.

Éste intenta meter la rodilla entre sus cuerpos para apartarle pero Conway pesa más que él y lo evita a toda costa.

"¡Es usted un puto grano en el culo! ¡Quítese de encima, me cago en la puta! ¡Esto es ridículo!"

Sobre él, Conway forcejea hasta que consigue sentarse a horcajadas. El momento en que sabe que lo tiene a su merced. Le golpea una vez más, esta vez más cerca de la nariz, y siente los nudillos resentirse.

"Te voy a empapelar" 

Su nariz empieza a sangrar de inmediato, descendiendo por sus mejillas hasta que algunas gotas caen en el suelo. Gustabo respira con la boca entreabierta y Conway siente tantas cosas diferentes al mismo tiempo que necesita callarlas todas. Así que vuelve a golpearle y las palabras salen de su boca por voluntad propia.

"Te va a caer la puta perpetua"

Gustabo consigue asestarle un par de puñetazos desde su posición pero finalmente, la altura da a Conway la ventaja. 

Y con cada golpe -uno y dos y tres y cuatro - Conway se da cuenta de que esto empieza a parecer cada vez menos profesional y más personal.

Gustabo, que ha intentado evitar los golpes con los brazos sin mucho éxito, los levanta e intenta usarlos como escudo mientras se gira como puede para volver a escupir sangre.

"No--No he sido yo" articula como puede. No le ha llegado a saltar ningún diente aún, pero ha debido de romperle el labio por varios sitios porque los tiene manchados de un tono carmesí. "¡Joder-- _Conway_!"

Desde su posición, Conway agarra la camiseta de Gustabo con las dos manos a la altura del pecho y lo atrae hacia sí mismo obligándole a incorporarse. 

Sus narices se rozan y a Gustabo le cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos pero los tiene enfocados en los suyos, y son como un cubo de agua fría cayendo por la espalda del Superintendente.

"¡Deja de mentirme en la puta cara!"

Y entonces suelta el agarre y Gustabo choca contra el suelo como peso muerto, con dificultad para respirar y tosiendo un par de veces.

Conway se hace a un lado, se limpia los nudillos ensangrentados con su propia camisa y todavía arrodillado coge las esposas que guarda en su cinturón. 

"Date la vuelta" dice, y acompaña la orden empujándolo con la mano para que lo haga.

"Conway, joder, escúcheme por una vez en su _puta_ vida. No soy el puto topo" masculla, pero obedece para evitar otra somanta de palos.

Conway le pone las esposas ignorando sus comentarios y tira del cuello de la camiseta otra vez. 

" _Levántate_ "

Con las manos a la espalda y los tirones hacia atrás, consigue ponerse de rodillas y posteriormente de pie, y escupe al suelo de nuevo. 

Una exhalación profunda abandona su cuerpo y se resigna. "Quiero ver a Horacio. Llame a un abogado."

Con un solo brazo, Conway le arrastra por el pasillo hasta salir de la casa. Lo empuja dentro del coche y Gustabo ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para incorporarse.

El camino a la comisaría es el más largo que Conway ha hecho en su vida. Ocasionalmente mira a la figura que yace tumbada en el asiento de atrás a través del espejo retrovisor y siente la rabia burbujear dentro de él de nuevo. _‘¿Cómo has podido ser tan imbécil?’_ Y a ese se suma otro pensamiento todavía más preocupante ‘ _¿Y por qué te está costando tanto aceptar que te ha traicionado? Deberías haberlo sabido’_

Cuando llegan, Conway accede por la parte de atrás. Es muy tarde y Volkov ya no hace turno de noche. Ha cambiado su horario una temporada para poder coincidir en horarios con Horacio y poder llevar una vida medianamente normal.

Por esta razón, Conway puede llevar a Gustabo hasta la primera celda que pilla sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie, y da gracias a todas las deidades que se le ocurren cuando se da cuenta de que el resto están vacías.

Le empuja dentro del habitáculo tras des-esposarle y cierra la puerta a sus espaldas. 

"¡No me ha leído mis derechos! ¡Es más, si no recuerdo mal, tengo derecho a asistencia _médica_ y a una llamada en presencia de un funcionario público, quiero llamar a Horacio!"

"Ahora mismo no tienes derecho a una puta mierda, ¿me oyes?" Pero no espera respuesta de Gustabo y se acerca a los barrotes. "No sé cómo lo voy a hacer pero voy a demostrar que eres tú el puto topo. Y _todo_ el mundo-- ¿ _todas_ las personas a las que todavía tienes engañadas? _Todas y cada una de ellas_ van a ver la mierda que eres. ¿No decías que no querías lazos emocionales?" Le dice burlón pero se percibe el veneno en su tono. "Pues espero que así sea porque te vas a quedar _solo_ " con los dedos rodea los barrotes y habla desde el espacio que hay entre ellos: "No te va a quedar _ni Horacio_. Y te juro por Dios, que te vas a _pudrir_ en la trena."

Gustabo se acerca a los barrotes y escupe al suelo, sosteniéndole la mirada. Su nariz ha dejado de sangrar y ha intentado quitarse la sangre de la cara con la camiseta, tiene el labio hinchado y su pómulo ha cogido un visible color oscuro. "¡Cómame el rabo, Conway! ¡¿Cómo tengo que explicarle que se equivoca de tío?! ¡¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?!"

Conway se separa un poco y se ríe amargamente.

"Venga, te voy a seguir el rollo" 

En su bolsillo el móvil vibra, no es la primera vez que lo hace. En el coche ha visto las llamadas de Volkov. 

Lo ignora.

"Da la casualidad de que nuestro amigo el topo se ha estado dedicando a borrar fichas, entre otras cosas" 

Gustabo le mira con un gesto de interrogación. 

"Y mira por dónde eso solo se puede hacer desde dos sitios.” dice pausado, “¿Sabes qué sitios?"

Gustabo se encoge de hombros. "Ni puta idea, ilumíneme" responde con tranquilidad, pero Conway sabe que está actuando. _Lo sabe_ , porque ya ha empezado a reconocer los patrones. Se está haciendo el duro.

Conway echa la cabeza hacia atrás para volver a fingir una risa y acto seguido da una patada a los barrotes para descargar parte de la ira que le invade. 

Podría abrir la puerta del calabozo, podría continuar moliéndole a palos, podría llegar a matarlo a golpes y encontraría la manera de esquivar las consecuencias. Pero no puede. Hay algo dentro de él que se lo impide. 

"Mi despacho y el de Volkov. ¿Te suenan?"

Gustabo hace el gesto de ir a morderse el interior de la mejilla pero le duele tanto que hace una mueca y desiste, mirando al suelo pensativo.

"¿Y de Horacio no sospechais porque se está tirando a Volkov o porque es su ojito derecho? ¿Cuál de las dos?"

Conway se cruza de brazos. " _Vaya, vaya_ , ¿ahora vas a intentar inculpar a Horacio? Qué interesante."

"¡No, joder, me cago en la hostia! ¡Horacio es un cacho de pan, demasiado blando, no sería capaz de hacer algo así! Solo intento que vea lo ridículo que es esto. Si Horacio está descartado, ¿por qué yo no?" pregunta, y si Conway no supiese de lo que es capaz, su tono hasta parecería sincero.

"Precisamente porque Horacio es Horacio y tú... eres _tú_. ¿O me vas a decir ahora que no serías capaz de _hacer lo que fuera necesario_ para conseguir lo que quieres?"

Gustabo cierra los ojos y respira hondo. 

Sus ojos encuentran de nuevo los de Conway con una intensidad que no suele ver en ellos. " _Sí que lo haría_ , pero le estoy diciendo que _no_ es lo que está pasando aquí."

Conway se ríe falsamente, intentando minar su confianza, ridiculizar su argumento.

Las manos de Gustabo encuentran los barrotes de nuevo y se acerca para hablar entre ellos de nuevo ahora que Conway se ha separado un poco. "Soy el _puto_ cabeza de turco. Me van a colgar el muerto a mí y el culpable se va a ir de rositas porque usted está _tan_ _obsesionado_ conmigo que no puede soportar que, _por una vez_ , yo no sea un hijo de puta!"

"Mira, esto es muy sencillo. Modificar fichas solo se puede hacer desde mi despacho o el de Volkov y tú mismo acabas de reconocer que Horacio es imposible que lo haya hecho. Además, ellos mantienen las apariencias de cara al cuerpo, así que me aventuraría a decir que ‘Dan’ no ha llegado a pisar el despacho de Volkov. "

Gustabo asiente cansado, apoyando la cabeza contra uno de los barrotes.

"Y tú eres la única persona que ha entrado en mi despacho. Fíjate, qué bien te vino convertirte en la _putita_ del Superintendente, ¿eh? Un plan maestro." Pero aunque su tono es relajado, siente repulsión hacia sí mismo por haberse dejado engañar así, por no haber visto las señales. "Tengo curiosidad, ¿se te ocurrió a ti solito o te lo pidieron expresamente?"

Gustabo pestañea rápidamente un par de veces y entreabre los labios para responder pero tan sólo sale de ellos su respiración entrecortada. Aún le duele respirar por la nariz, aunque está seguro de que no está rota. Sus ojos se fijan en los de Conway mientras guarda silencio y acaba por tragar saliva.

Finalmente, se separa de los barrotes y se deja caer sobre la cama. "Se equivoca," responde mirando al techo, "pero espero que _Horacio_ descubra quién es ese hijo de perra y le reviente a hostias de mi parte, porque si depende de usted..."

Conway se acerca de nuevo a los barrotes y cuando habla su voz suena contenida.

"¿No te cansas nunca? ¿No puedes simplemente admitir que has perdido? Has traicionado a todos tus compañeros y lo único que te importa es tu puto orgullo. Eres el ser más despreciable que he conocido, te tendrían que haber cosido a tiros a ti aquel día y no a Torrente."

Y con eso, se separa y sale de la estancia sin mirar atrás pero sintiendo que le falta el aire.


	5. Deep End

Volkov no ha conseguido hacerse con Conway en toda la noche y Horacio se ha pasado la noche buscando a Gustabo por la misma razón. El día anterior se quedaron esperando alguna noticia por parte de Conway que nunca llegó. Horacio parecía seguro de que habría ido enfilado a buscar a Gustabo, no cabía otra posibilidad en su cabeza y era por eso que, tras una hora sin noticias de Conway, Horacio había salido determinado a buscar a su hermano. La preocupación de Volkov, en cambio, residía en lo que Conway pudiese hacer en ese estado mental. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que pobre del que se cruzara en su camino, pero no creía que hubiese ido a por Gustabo. No tendría sentido. ¿Qué clase de prueba era esa? Y si realmente era él el topo, ¿quién podría pensar que iba a admitirlo todo simplemente por haber sido descubierto? No se lo iba a poner tan fácil. 

Horacio no le conocía como él, pero Volkov sabía que Conway no habría tomado esa decisión. Detener a Gustabo sin pruebas habría sido una reacción demasiado emocional-- El pensamiento se ve interrumpido por la inconfundible figura de Gustabo tras los barrotes de una de las celdas. Volkov ni siquiera pasaba por allí con una intención clara cuando se lo encuentra. Quizás, después de todo, no conoce tanto al Superintendente como creía.

"¡Volkov!" 

Gustabo prácticamente se lanza contra los barrotes. "¡Sáqueme de aquí, a Conway se le ha ido la pinza!" Su cara está magullada con varios moratones y su ropa tiene restos de sangre. No tantos como para alarmarse pero lo suficiente como para que Volkov alce ambas cejas.

Volkov acorta la distancia hasta que puede mirarlo de cerca. Suspira agotado, saca el móvil de su bolsillo y escribe un mensaje para Horacio. _‘Está aquí’._ Claro y conciso pero suficiente como para que se quede tranquilo y sepa dónde encontrarle. Volkov levanta la mirada de nuevo y Gustabo puede ver el cansancio en sus ojos, no debe haber dormido mucho tampoco.

"¿Qué hace aquí?” y cuando se fija en cara, le pregunta: “¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Quién le ha hecho eso?"

_Como si no supiera la respuesta._

"¡Pues quién va a ser, el abuelo, joder!" exclama. "Suélteme, llevo aquí toda la noche y esa cama me ha dejado los lumbares como crocanti."

Volkov duda visiblemente antes de hablar, "Aunque no apruebo cómo le ha dejado la cara... si le ha metido ahí debe haber una razón. No puedo soltarle, Gustabo, al menos hasta que todo se aclare, pero voy a llamar a un EMS para que le eche un vistazo, ¿de acuerdo?".

Gustabo resopla. "¡Usted también cree que yo soy el topo, ¿no?! Pues no lo soy, ¿dónde está mi presunción de inocencia?"

"Mire, Gustabo... usted y yo no nos hemos llevado bien nunca, pero en este caso yo no estoy tan convencido como Conway de que usted sea el topo. No obstante, yo no puedo sacarle de aquí hasta que todo esto quede aclarado. Y le voy a ser sincero, usted no está en absoluto descartado de mi lista de sospechosos. Tuvo medios y oportunidad. No podemos pasar eso por alto."

"¿Y si le digo que creo que _sé_ quién es el verdadero topo?"

Volkov enarca una ceja dudoso. "¿Y cómo sabría usted quién es el verdadero topo?"

Gustabo se separa un poco de los barrotes para gesticular con las manos. "Hace ya tiempo que noto que hay escasez de material en comisaría, principalmente lo noté porque nunca había teléfonos y tuve una temporada en que me quedaba sin móvil todo el rato, y se los acababa robando a los detenidos.” Volkov hace una mueca ante eso, escandalizado, pero Gustabo le ignora. “Y el otro día empecé a notar que cada vez faltaban más cosas y más tochas. Cosa que me confirmó Conway, por cierto."

Volkov asiente, pacientemente, “Continúe”

"Conway me habló de que se han borrado fichas policiales, ¿no? Si no me equivoco, _corríjame si es así_ , para borrar la ficha se necesitan ciertos permisos y hacerlo desde el ordenador del Comisario o del Superintendente. Es cierto que yo he tenido acceso al de Conway, pero cualquiera podría haber entrado en cualquiera de vuestros despachos--"

Volkov le interrumpe momentáneamente. "Las fichas fueron borradas pero no eliminadas, la persona que lo hizo tenía acceso al ordenador pero no a la contraseña."

Gustabo abre mucho los ojos, casi parece animado. " _Y yo he contemplado esa opción_ ,” responde con interés, “lo cual quiere decir que podría haber sido _cualquiera_ de la malla. Pongamos que hubiese sido yo, _que no he sido_ , pero bueno. ¿Cree que habría hecho algo así de cutre? Se supone que el topo lleva _meses_ sin que le pillen sacando material de aquí y le pillan ahora porque intenta borrar un par de fichas y la caga. ¡Venga hombre, no es profesional, es una cagada!"

Volkov se cruza de brazos, empieza a cansarse. "A mi parecer, está dando palos de ciego--"

"¡No he terminado!" Gustabo le manda callar. "Anoche... Conway-- me dijo una burrada, no se la tengo en cuenta porque estaba en caliente, pero es un gilipollas. El caso es que me dijo que _‘ojalá me hubiesen matado a mí en lugar de a Torrente’_."

Volkov hace una breve mueca de dolor ante el comentario.

"Y, no le voy a mentir, me quedé pensando en ello un buen rato... Y me di cuenta de algo."

Volkov le mira con escepticismo y Gustabo traga saliva.

"El día que nos secuestraron, sabían perfectamente a _por quién_ iban a ir y _dónde_ estaríamos, _alguien_ tuvo que decírselo, alguien que no estuviese acompañado en ese momento." Ante eso último, Volkov enarca una ceja, intrigado. "Nos buscaban a nosotros para hacer daño a Conway, evidentemente."

Gustabo comienza a pasearse por el habitáculo, cada vez más nervioso pero intentando ordenar sus ideas. "Ambos sabemos... cómo ocurrió todo el operativo y cómo acabó, así que no voy a perder tiempo en repetir eso, pero la cosa es que la única razón por la que estamos vivos ahora es porque _alguien_ llegó en helicóptero y ahuyentó a los secuestradores, sirviéndonos de distracción para huir nadando desde allí hasta el siguiente islote. ¿Que fue tarde para Torrente? Posiblemente, pero esa persona era del cuerpo, ¿no?"

"Esa persona era Leónidas, lo recuerdo bien. Fue el primero en llegar." Añade Volkov de manera automática.

"¿Y cómo supo _dónde_ estábamos si habíais peinado toda la ciudad?"

Volkov se apresura a justificarlo. "A Leónidas se le asignó esa zona porque conoce bien el norte, es de allí--" pero se frena cuando Gustabo continúa hablando.

"¿ _Por qué_ no disparó a matar con un compañero caído?” Gustabo agarra de nuevo los barrotes e intenta sacudirlos con cada frase. “¿ _Por qué_ no avisó de que estábamos allí, y os permitió dar vueltas _toda la noche_ buscándonos hasta que conseguimos llegar a comisaría a por una radio? ¿ _Por qué_ no persiguió y reventó desde el aire la lancha de los secuestradores que se llevaban el cadáver de Torrente?"

Y realmente, si es sincero consigo mismo, para todo _eso_ no tiene respuesta. Pero sí una pregunta.

“¿Y cómo explica que Emilio lo secuestrase y le disparase en aquel almacén?” “¡Emilio es un mierdas y ya ha quedado demostrado creo yo! Lo más probable es que ni siquiera supiese que era un topo, aunque también le digo que _vaya puntería_ el puto Emilio.” Y Volkov supone que puede dar eso por bueno en el caso de aceptar el resto de su teoría.

Gustabo sonríe satisfecho, aunque entre las magulladuras y los ojos cansados parece un lunático. 

"Tuvo _oportunidad_ , tuvo _medios_... ¿No lleva Leónidas _meses_ dando por saco con que quiere ser _Sheriff_ del norte y Conway no hace más que mandarle a tomar por culo y reírse en su puta cara?"

_Tiene sentido._ Todo lo que le acaba de decir Gustabo tiene sentido. Las piezas del puzzle encajan si se ponen de esa precisa manera. Volkov se pregunta cómo habían sido capaces de pasar algo así por alto. 

Aun así, en su cabeza sigue quedando un pequeño resquicio de duda. Gustabo todavía podría estar intentando manipularle para que mirase en otra dirección pero... aunque esa posibilidad existe -y conociendo a Gustabo es más que probable- Volkov no puede dejar de considerarla porque-- porque en el fondo tiene _mucho_ sentido. 

Le mira con un gesto neutral para no delatarse, no necesita que Gustabo le vea demasiado convencido, podría jugar en su contra.

"Parece que le ha dado muchas vueltas al asunto"

Gustabo se encoge de hombros. " _Hombre_ , es que Conway quiere atarme a un poste y que toda la malla me haga un bukake de violencia, si quiere me pongo a contar baldosines aquí."

Volkov le mira durante un momento, considerando su próximo movimiento.

"Bueno, déjeme hacer unas comprobaciones y verificar los datos que me ha dicho. Y veremos si debemos considerar al compañero que me comenta como sospechoso, ¿de acuerdo?"

Gustabo aprieta los barrotes con las manos. "¡Pero sáqueme, no me deje aquí, joder!”

"Ya le he dicho que no le puedo sacar" se queja Volkov. "Conway está por encima de mí y si le saco sin su permiso voy a acabar con usted en esa misma celda. Y con la misma cara."

Gustabo da una patada a los barrotes mientras Volkov se aleja hacia las escaleras. "¡Dígale de mi parte que quiero una indemnización del CNI, del CNP y de su puta madre!"

***

***

***

***

***

Gustabo se sienta sobre el camastro con las piernas cruzadas y mira fijamente a la pared que tiene enfrente. Apoya la cabeza en la que tiene detrás y nota como la adrenalina que le mantenía despierto empieza a desvanecerse. Cierra los ojos durante unos segundos en los que cree que va a dormirse cuando unos fuertes pasos le espabilan de nuevo. Como un veterano de guerra, Gustabo responde al estímulo. _Conway._

"¡Gustabo!" 

Pero su mente le juega una mala pasada. En su lugar, Horacio aparece al otro lado de los barrotes, cubierto con el pasamontañas. "Te he buscado por todas partes, _joder_ \--" Procede a abrirle la celda. "¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara, ha sido papá?"

Gustabo siente un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. "No le llames así, qué mal rollo, coño" responde mientras se acerca a la puerta. "Como te pille el abuelo, te degrada, ¿eh? Que Volkov no me ha sacao' porque le da miedito y se hace pis."

Una vez abierta, Horacio le da un abrazo.

“Yo sé que no eres el topo, tío, se lo he dicho como mil veces pero no me hacen caso."

Tras un par de amistosas palmaditas en la espalda, Gustabo se separa. "Eso nos viene muy bien porque es el puto Leónidas. No sé muy bien a qué está jugando, pero le tengo unas ganas... le voy a dejar la cara como me la ha dejado Conway."

Horacio se muerde el labio mientras duda. "No me estarás manipulando, ¿no?"

"¡Me cago en la puta!" exclama Gustabo levantando los brazos en actitud agotada. "No, pero si no quieres venir, no vengas, yo voy a por ese parguela" termina de decir, y emprende el camino hacia la planta de arriba para ponerse el uniforme de Fred.

Gustabo recorre el camino hasta los vestuarios sin reparar en que alguien le pueda estar viendo. En este momento, en su cabeza solo existe una cosa: encontrar a Leónidas. Horacio le sigue diligentemente y le escucha decir algo entre dientes pero no se atreve a preguntar, aunque está seguro de que en algún momento masculla algo que suena parecido a “ _la cara que se le va a quedar al puto viejo_ ”.

Una vez uniformado como Fred, enciende la radio con el objetivo de localizar a Leónidas. Ha llegado a la conclusión de que es la manera más efectiva de hacerse con él sin levantar sospechas. No debería ser difícil, está de servicio y no tiene razones para pensar que alguien va detrás de él. Al fin y al cabo, los únicos que saben de la existencia del topo aparte de ellos son Conway y Volkov.

Y está en lo cierto. Poco después, Leónidas responde a la llamada y les indica su ubicación con total naturalidad, se encuentra a apenas a dos manzanas de la comisaría. Según le ha dicho por radio, ha parado con la patrulla a desayunar y está solo. _Perfecto._

A partir de aquí el plan es sencillo: irán a buscarle, le convencerán para que vuelva a la comisaría con alguna excusa y lo arrinconarán en la sala de interrogatorios. O, al menos, ese es el plan que Horacio cree que van a seguir, el que han acordado mientras Gustabo se cambiaba. Y con esa es intención es con la que se dirigen hacia donde se encuentra Leónidas, pero Horacio debería saber a estas alturas que las expectativas rara vez coinciden con la realidad. 

En el camino hasta allí, Gustabo se ha dado cuenta de que el pasamontañas es mucho más molesto ahora que lleva la cara inflamada y amoratada, le hace daño en la zona de la nariz, pero como afortunadamente este no le cubre la boca, su labio hinchado puede descansar tranquilo. Aun así, todavía está reajustándoselo cuando otea a Leonidas al final de la calle, apoyado en su patrulla mientras se come un donut. Sabe que la intención de Horacio es detenerle por las buenas, con las de la ley, pero reza para que le dé una excusa, _una sola_ , para poder darle un puñetazo. Quizás eso le haga sentirse mejor en algún sentido. Aunque lo duda. Y hay algo dentro de él que no se siente como le gustaría y se pregunta qué es, como si no lo supiese ya.

Sin pararse a valorar las posibles consecuencias -como la posibilidad de que Leónidas no esté de humor para que le den una paliza y salga corriendo y todo su plan se vaya a la mierda-, Gustabo sigue sus instintos y aproximándose con una sonrisa visible a través del pasamontañas, le golpea en el centro de la cara sin preámbulos.

Y partir de ahí, todo ocurre a cámara rápida y a cámara lenta al mismo tiempo.

De repente y sin previo aviso, oye un vehículo derrapar a sus espaldas, sus puertas abrirse y, antes de que pueda reaccionar, siente un golpe muy fuerte en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. No lo suficiente como para dejarle inconsciente, pero lo bastante como para aturdirle y hacerle perder el equilibrio.

Su visión se vuelve borrosa y sus oídos empiezan a pitar cuando cae hacia atrás. Sus piernas fallan y siente como se le tuerce de mala manera uno de los tobillos al caer como un peso muerto. 

Horacio debe haberse girado cuando se ha dado cuenta de que algo iba mal, porque, aún desde el pavimento, puede verlo forcejear con alguien que va encapuchado y vestido de negro mientras Leónidas, que aún está apoyado contra el patrulla con un gesto de dolor, se cubre la cara con las manos intentando que deje de sangrarle la nariz.

Horacio da un puñetazo al encapuchado en la cara y éste cae dentro del vehículo del que todavía no había salido por completo pero no dispara a pesar de tener el arma en la mano. Oye varias voces familiares: Gringo, Armando… _Están jodidos._

En ese momento Gustabo siente unos brazos rodearlo y arrastrarlo hacia dentro del vehículo mientras alguien grita para que se pongan en marcha y lo último que recuerda es la oscuridad a su alrededor, rodeando el espacio luminoso de la puerta y a Dan, _Horacio_ , corriendo tras el vehículo y apuntando con su arma justo antes de que la puerta se cierre y se quede todo en negro.


	6. Wait

La conversación con Conway no transcurre como esperaba. El Superintendente tiene pinta de que ha pasado la noche en su despacho y no ha pegado ojo. La corbata aflojada y las ojeras le delatan. Está a la defensiva y no está dispuesto a escuchar nada de lo que Volkov le tenga que decir. Apenas tiene tiempo de abrir la boca, de presentar una alternativa a su teoría principal, cuando Conway lo empuja a salir de su despacho con la amenaza de degradarle.

Tras intentar plantearle a Conway la teoría de Gustabo sobre Leónidas y conseguir poco más que un portazo en la cara, Volkov decide que tendrá que investigar esta posibilidad por su cuenta. Conway no tiene ninguna intención de considerar sospechoso a nadie que no sea Gustabo y Volkov poco puede hacer al respecto. 

Cuando sale del despacho del superintendente, Volkov juraría que jamás había visto esa combinación de culpabilidad y sentimiento de traición en los ojos de Conway

Se sacude el pensamiento porque el asunto del topo requiere ser esclarecido con más urgencia. Si es Gustabo deben confirmarlo y si no lo es tienen que soltarlo y encontrar al verdadero culpable. 

De camino al piso de abajo, le manda un nuevo mensaje a Horacio preguntándole dónde está.A estas alturas esperaba haberlo visto por la comisaría, y tenía la intención de pedirle ayuda recabando información. No quiere preocuparse porque no tiene razones pero lo hace igualmente. 

Mientras espera su respuesta, se dirige a recepción para pedir todas las localizaciones de los agentes que atendieron el aviso el día que mataron a Torrente. También se asegura de pedir el registro de la sala de armamento, para comprobar si las entradas y salidas de Leónidas pueden coincidir con la desaparición de material.

Una de las agentes que le facilita los documentos se gira hacia la puerta en ese momento, e impulsado por la inercia, Volkov hace lo mismo. 

Dan irrumpe en la comisaría con Leónidas, que tiene la cabeza echada hacia atrás y sangre reseca sobre el labio. Volkov se percata de que está esposado.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?'' pregunta el comisario tratando de mantener la calma

¿Un agente entrando en comisaría con otro agente esposado? No es lo mejor para pasar desapercibido.

"¡Se han llevado a Fred! ¡Han secuestrado a Fred, eran los mismos tíos que la otra vez, son--!" Horacio se da cuenta de que está hablando de más delante de los agentes presentes y trata de seguir. "¡Intentaron cogerme a mí también pero he aguantado el primer golpe y no se lo esperaban y sólo se lo han llevado a él!"

Volkov le observa en su estado de alteración, que empieza a ser contagioso. 

"¡Se lo van a cargar, tenemos que ir a por él!" suplica Dan.

"A ver, Subinspector, relájese" 

Incluso con el pasamontañas puesto, Volkov puede ver el estado de nervios en el que se encuentra. No le pasa a menudo, pero en ocasiones Horacio tiene ataques de pánico y Volkov sabe que esta es una de esas veces. Le resulta casi imposible mantener la fachada pero no puede hacer otra cosa que no sea reprimir la urgencia de salir corriendo hacia él y ayudarle con las respiraciones, como habían practicado en casa.

"Vengan conmigo" dice finalmente y lo acompaña con un gesto que les indica el camino hasta una de las salas de interrogatorios.

En cuanto la puerta se cierra, Dan se lleva las manos a la cabeza. "Se lo han llevado, ya saben quién es. ¡Van a matarlo!"

Volkov, que está sentando a Leónidas esposado a la mesa, se vuelve hacia él.

Se acerca unos pasos y cuando está lo suficientemente cerca de Dan, baja la voz. 

"¿A qué te refieres con que se lo han llevado? Aquí no ha entrado nadie. Y no hay manera de que supieran que era él."

Horacio se yergue y Volkov puede entrever el arrepentimiento a través de los agujeros que dejan ver sus ojos en el pasamontañas. 

"Le saqué de la celda y fuimos a por Leónidas. Y apareció una furgo y nos intentaron secuestrar pero sólo pudieron llevarse a uno-- Joder, joder, _¡joder!_ "

"H--" pero se muerde el labio para no desvelar su nombre y se pasa la mano por la cara con un suspiro. "¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?" 

A Volkov se la pasa por la cabeza la posibilidad de que hubiesen podido llevarse a los dos. De que ahora no solo Gustabo, sino también Horacio, estuviera retenido en dios sabe dónde y nadie supiese siquiera que estaban desaparecidos. Cuando habla, se le nota el nudo en la garganta.

"Joder, ¿cómo se os ocurre hacer eso? Ahora mismo podrías estar tú también en esa furgoneta."

Horacio le mira en silencio, la culpabilidad escrita en su cara es visible incluso a través del pasamontañas. Volkov apoya una mano sobre la mesa y respira hondo. 

"¿Sabes a dónde se lo pueden haber llevado?"

Leónidas deja por fin que su cabeza mire al frente, en lugar de al techo para frenar la hemorragia nasal, y Dan y él conectan la mirada durante un segundo. 

Dan se lanza contra la mesa agarrando a Leónidas del cuello de la camisa. "¡Puto topo de mierda, dime dónde se han llevado a Fred o te juro que te mato a golpes aquí mismo!"

"¡No lo sé! ¡Yo no quería que llegase a esto, se lo juro--!"

Volkov está a punto de intervenir cuando las palabras de Horacio son interrumpidas por la puerta abriéndose de golpe. 

"¡¿Se puede saber qué _cojones_ está pasando aquí?!" dice Conway mientras cruza el umbral de la entrada.

Leónidas intenta apartarse de la mesa pero sigue esposado a la silla y Horacio está prácticamente sobre la mesa aún, agarrándole del cuello de la camisa, por lo que la pared es su tope. "¡Zupeh, lo siento, yo no quería!"

" _Tú_ cierra la puta boca." dice Conway y dirige su mirada a Volkov esperando una explicación. "¿Volkov?" Su tono suena controlado, pero el comisario sabe que eso no es buena señal. 

"¿Me explicas qué hace Leónidas esposado? No, no, espera." Finge que piensa durante un segundo. " _Mejor_ me vas a explicar por qué me tengo que enterar de que se ha detenido a un agente porque por casualidad tenía abierta las cámaras de los interrogatorios y no" su tono empieza a elevarse entonces, "¡porque alguien me haya informado!"

Volkov se queda en silencio.

"¡Habla, anormal!" le grita, y Volkov da un respingo sobre el sitio.

Dan finalmente suelta a Leónidas y acorta el espacio entre él y Conway, poniéndose delante de Volkov. "¡Era _él_ , era él, no me creyó y ahora se han llevado a Fred! ¡Le saqué y se lo han llevado, lo van a matar!" grita y su respiración empieza a ser irregular, está a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad.

"Qué-- ¡Habla más despacio, coño!" dice Conway, porque las palabras han quedado registradas pero no es capaz de darles sentido. "Vamos a ver, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Que Leónidas es el topo? Pero si tiene la inteligencia justa para no cagarse encima, no me jodas, ¿a ti también te ha comido la cabeza con lo de Leónidas?¡¿Es que no vas a darte cuenta nunca de la clase de persona que es?!"

Volkov se pasa una mano por el pelo mirando a Leónidas, y Dan agarra a Conway del cuello de la camisa con fuerza, casi levantándole del suelo. "¡Que me lo acaba de reconocer en la _puta_ cara!"

Conway mira la mano que le agarra y después a Dan de manera amenazante. “Suéltame ahora mismo” espeta tajantemente en un tono autoritario pero sin elevar la voz. Y es suficiente para que Dan obedezca.

En los ojos del Subinspector ve un convencimiento total y dirige su mirada a Volkov para buscar confirmación. El Comisario asiente solemnemente. 

"Justo antes de que usted entrara estaba empezando a hablar"

Dan se separa del Superintendente por completo. Volkov apoya ambas manos sobre la mesa y se dirige a Leónidas.

"¿Borró usted los antecedentes de estos sujetos?" Con una mano, el comisario abre la carpeta que llevaba bajo el brazo cuando Dan había irrumpido en la comisaría unos minutos atrás.

Leónidas asiente afligido. "Sí... Esperé a que el Zupeh se fuese con el Comisario al atraco el otro día. Se había dejado el ordenador encendido."

Horacio se apoya contra la pared, se deja caer hasta abajo en cuclillas y coloca la cabeza hacia abajo, intentando calmarse.

Ahí es cuando Conway empieza a procesar la información. Leónidas está admitiendo haber modificado las fichas y por ende, debió ser él también el que sustrajo las armas. Mira a la figura agachada de Horacio y siente que le empieza a faltar un poco el aire a él también.

"¿Dónde está _Fred_?" pregunta con un hilo de voz.

Horacio solloza en silencio.

Conway mira entonces al Comisario.

"Volkov" y ahí está de nuevo ese tono pausado. "Dónde. Está. _Fred._ "

Volkov, que todavía está apoyado sobre la mesa, gira la cabeza para mirarle. "Dan dice que les asaltó un vehículo cuando fueron a por Leónidas y que se lo llevaron.”

Dan respira hondo y se levanta, sentándose delante de Leónidas. "¿Por qué Fred y yo?"

Leónidas mira hacia abajo. "Quieren al Zupeh, saben que sois sus ojitos derechos... Puedo explicarlo, de verdad, por favoh--"

Volkov asiente y Conway empieza a abrir y cerrar el puño como si sostuviera una de esas pelotas para aliviar el estrés. No surte efecto, puede sentir la angustia crecer dentro de él.

"Estaba enfadao’ porque no me ascendían, no me daban el norte y ellos me dijeron que podrían ayudarme. Solo lo hice una vez... Pero empezaron a chantajearme. No sabía que planeaban matah a Torrente y los alumnos, siempre dijeron que querían atraeh al Zupeh."

"Блядь..." Volkov se da la vuelta y suspira.

Conway recuerda entonces aquello que pasó hace unos días en la comisaría cuando le pareció haber escuchado a alguien al otro lado del cristal de la sala de interrogatorios que al final había resultado ser Leónidas. Recuerda cómo había intentado salir sin ser descubierto y después le había asegurado que no había visto nada. Ahora Conway se pregunta si eso fue lo que sentenció a Gustabo. Ese desliz. _Su_ desliz, porque era él quien lo había permitido. Y es consciente en ese momento de que es verdad, de que se lo han llevado y el solo pensamiento lo trae de nuevo a la realidad.

En una zancada, Conway se sitúa al otro lado de la mesa y da un golpe en la superficie con tanta fuerza que la hace temblar. Leónidas cierra los ojos y se encoge como si supiese que ese golpe podría haberlo recibido él.

"¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde se lo han llevado?!"

Cuando abre los ojos de nuevo no se atreve a mirarle a la cara.

"¡Mírame a la puta cara, pedazo de anormal!"

Leónidas obedece con miedo pero permanece en silencio. Y entonces Conway desenfunda su pistola y la deja sobre la mesa, acariciando el cañón con los dedos y asegurándose de que Leónidas se percate de su presencia.

"Si no me dices dónde está en los próximos _cinco_ segundos, te juro por Dios que te vuelo la puta cabeza aquí mismo."

Leónidas abre mucho los ojos ante la amenaza y por fin le mira, completamente aterrorizado. 

"¡No lo sé! ¡Nunca me llevaron a ningún sitio que pudiese reconoceh, Zupeh! Solo tengo el teléfono de uno de ellos, Max Power se llama… ¡Intenté salvah a Torrente y a los alumnos pero llegué tarde!"

Los dedos de Conway envuelven el arma y la empuñan.

"Creo que no me has entendido..."

"Zupeh, de verdah se lo digo--" 

Conway permanece en silencio durante un par de segundos antes de volver a hablar.

"Cinco"

Leónidas abre más los ojos y se echa hacia atrás de manera instintiva.

"Cuatro"

Conway rodea la mesa y Volkov le sigue con la mirada. 

"Conway... no creo que--" dice el comisario, y su voz denota verdadero temor a que vaya a hacerlo.

"Tres"

Sin perder la calma, Conway mueve la silla donde está Leónidas y se agacha hasta situarse delante de él, con el arma pegada a su sien y mirándole a los ojos con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada.

"Dos"

"Por favor, Zupeh, le estoy diciendo la verdah" gimotea Leónidas, y Conway puede ver las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos. 

No le provocan ninguna simpatía. 

" _Uno_ "

Con un dedo, Conway le quita el seguro al arma y escucha a Volkov moverse detrás de él.

"Conway, escúcheme--" le dice. "Si lo mata se nos han acabado las posibilidades de encontrarlo."

Conway no está de acuerdo. Si lo sabe, lo dirá y vivirá, si no lo sabe, seguirá siendo el responsable del secuestro de Gustabo y Conway estará encantado de volarle los sesos. 

Su dedo acaricia el gatillo y…. el sonido de un móvil rompe la tensión.

Horacio se levanta de la silla como si le hubieran electrocutado. Volkov y él intercambian una mirada y después miran a Leónidas.

Leónidas, aún tembloroso, saca el móvil de su bolsillo con temor a que Conway interprete cualquier movimiento como una amenaza en el estado en que se encuentra y lo deja sobre la mesa metálica. No deja de sonar, pero el número que aparece en pantalla es un número desconocido.

"Pon el altavoz" murmura amenazantemente Conway, como si pudiesen oírle, aunque aún no han contestado a la llamada.

Leónidas asiente y descuelga. 

"¿D-diga?" responde Leónidas, pero la voz al otro lado sabe perfectamente con quién está hablando.

" _Tik, tak, Conway..._ "

Conway se acerca de manera institiva al teléfono. "¡Hijo de puta, te voy a arrancar la puta cabeza con mis propias manos!"

" _Esas no son maneras de saludar... ¡Ah! Pero supongo que las mías tampoco. Mis disculpas... buenas tardes._ "

Volkov, que se había quedado a un par de pasos de Conway, termina de acercarse y le hace bajar el arma con cuidado, apartándola de la cabeza de Leónidas. El Superintendente no opone resistencia ahora que sus ojos no se separan del móvil.

"Te voy a matar" repite la amenaza. "Si no me dices dónde está, te voy a encontrar y te voy matar. Te voy a despellejar y me voy a hacer un puto caldo con tus huesos". _‘Lo voy a hacer igual’_ piensa, pero no lo dice. "Aún estás a tiempo de que no lleguemos a eso."

Al otro lado del teléfono escucha una risa suave pero tranquila y Conway siente que le hierve la sangre.

" _Me parece que aún no has entendido nada, Conway... Ya sabes lo que le pasó a Ivanov, a Gonetti, a Torrente... pues aquí va a pasar exactamente lo mismo. ¿Entiendes eso?_ " Conway se incorpora y coge el teléfono, alejándose de Leónidas y dándole la espalda a Horacio y Volkov. Siente una angustia irrefrenable ante la mención de sus compañeros caídos -no, no caídos, _asesinados a sangre fría_ \- y ante la posibilidad de que Gustabo se una a esa lista. No puede evitar que su mente se vea asaltada por el cuerpo inerte de Gustabo, ejecutado de mil maneras diferentes. Cada nuevo escenario que imagina le parece peor que el anterior. No podría soportarlo y las últimas palabras que le dedicó resuenan en su cabeza como un eco determinadas a atormentarle: ‘ _Te tendrían que haber cosido a tiros a ti aquel día y no a Torrente’._

No sabe qué hacer con toda la frustración que siente en este momento y cree notar una cefalea inminente porque le escuecen los ojos. Tiene que ser eso.

La voz vuelve a hablar: " _Una pena tener que librarme de una pieza así, la verdad... Es bueno, tengo que reconocerlo, nos la ha colado durante un tiempo... tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que eran la misma persona pero no pensé que alguien fuese a arriesgar tanto a uno de sus agentes. Y menos a uno tan... 'cercano'. Y yo que pensaba que a estas alturas habría aprendido la lección..._ "

Conway intercambia una mirada con Horacio, que permanece en silencio a duras penas y está a punto de echarse a llorar.

"¿Qué quieres?" y para sorpresa de Volkov, la voz de Conway suena derrotada.

" _A ti, Conway, ya lo sabes... te mandaré una ubicación en breves momentos._ "

Sin dejar tiempo para que responda, da la llamada por finalizada y Conway se queda mirando a la pared que tiene enfrente, refrenando el impulso de estampar el móvil contra ella.

"Llévalo al calabozo" le dice a Volkov sin girarse para mirarlo. "Y quiero _diez_ agentes delante de su puta celda."

Volkov le obedece sin decir palabra. El móvil vibra en las manos del Superintendente cuando recibe el mensaje unos segundos después. La ubicación marca el mismo lugar donde asesinaron a Torrente, Conway aprieta el móvil entre sus dedos y se dirige a Horacio.

"Os espero en el coche, tenéis dos minutos. Dile a Volkov que coja un fusil de francotirador."

Horacio se limita a asentir y Conway sale de la habitación.

***

***

***

***

***

Unos minutos más tarde, Horacio ocupa el asiento de copiloto y Volkov queda relegado al asiento de atrás. Carga con el fusil de francotirador en una mano y con la otra aprieta el hombro de Horacio para recordarle que está allí con él. Horacio parece inclinarse con el contacto pero mira ausente por la ventana.

Conducen en absoluto silencio todo el trayecto. Conway acelera en las rectas y adelanta a todos y cada uno de los coches que se interponen en su camino. Tiene la mirada perdida en el horizonte pero al mismo tiempo nunca ha tenido un objetivo tan claro. 

Nota el cuerpo entumecido, y también los sentidos. Siente una terrible opresión en el pecho pero al mismo tiempo no es capaz de sentir el aire que se cuela por la ventanilla, ni de escuchar los pitidos que recibe cuando se salta un stop. Apenas siente el peso del volante bajo los dedos ni el del acelerador bajo su pie. 

Vislumbra el conocido islote a lo lejos, bajo el sol de mediodía. Le inunda un terrible sentimiento de familiaridad. Ya hizo una vez este mismo recorrido, con la misma angustia de no saber qué se iba a encontrar cuando llegase a su destino. E inmediatamente después, como incitado por el recuerdo, las imágenes se superponen en su cabeza de tal manera que le sorprende seguir siendo capaz de ver la carretera. 

Ve a Gustabo aparecer todavía medio dormido en su salón en busca de algo de comer e inmediatamente después ve las calles se quedan atrás en su visión periférica, y entonces otra vez Gustabo, que se apoya en el marco de la puerta con los ojos vidriosos, producto de la droga, retándole a que le bese entre risas. De nuevo, la autopista, que pasa a un segundo plano cuando le asalta la imagen de Gustabo mirándole desde abajo tumbado en su cama, atrayéndolo con los brazos para besarle. Ve a los coches apartarse a su paso y la aguja del velocímetro todavía subiendo, pero al mismo tiempo ve a Gustabo, que le mira de nuevo, también desde abajo, pero esta vez ensangrentado por sus golpes. Misma imagen, diferentes matices, pero ambas perspectivas se superponen dentro de un aterrador parecido, como si de un glitch, un fallo en la matriz, se tratase.

Casi puede oírle decir. _‘No soy yo’._

Se fija en sus manos, con las uñas clavadas en el volante, y por un momento juraría que puede ver sus nudillos llenos de sangre. De la suya propia. _De la de Gustabo_. 

Entran en la carretera secundaria, y levantan una nube de arena. Cuando llegan al embarcadero del faro, para el coche con un frenazo brusco y se baja sin tener en cuenta si Horacio y Volkov le siguen. Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. 

Horacio irá con él y Volkov les flanqueará, encontrando una posición para establecerse con el fusil de francotirador que le permita eliminarlos si las cosas se ponen feas. _Que se pondrán._

Conway se sube a una de las lanchas, Horacio se une a él, y Volkov toma una diferente hacia el peñasco de al lado, lo tienen todo controlado. Es un buen sitio para hacer lo que quieren hacer pero... pero al llegar a la isla no hay nadie esperándolos.

"¡No, no, no! ¡Joder, joder, joder!” grita Conway, se pasa las manos por el pelo y mira a su alrededor desesperado. Ve a Horacio recorriendo la zona, como si Gustabo fuese a aparecer espontáneamente. Quiere gritarle algo, algo como: _‘No está, ¿no ves que no está? No lo vas a encontrar.’_ Pero no sabe si quiere gritárselo a él o a sí mismo. Y entonces se percata de algo que destella con los rayos del sol en el punto exacto donde ejecutaron a Torrente. Se apresura hasta allí y a unos metros reconoce el objeto. 

Una placa. _La placa de Fred._

La sangre no es capaz de verla hasta que no se agacha para recogerla. No es mucha, pero es reciente, lo suficiente como para reconocer que es una declaración de intenciones. Si tienen que hacerlo, lo matarán.

De su bolsillo saca el móvil de Leónidas y llama al número desde el que le han llamado antes. Acaricia la placa con el pulgar mientras escucha los tonos de la llamada, esperando la respuesta con tanta ansiedad que contiene el aliento.

" _Deduzco que ha encontrado mi primer obsequio_ "

"Sal del puto agujero donde te escondes, hijo de puta. ¿No me querías a mí? ¡Pues aquí me tienes!"

De nuevo, escucha esa risa tan familiar al otro lado. " _Pero, Conway... tiene que entender que tengo que sacar algún placer de todo esto... ¿Sabe quién soy siquiera?_ "

"Claro que lo sé" dice casi monótono. "Eres el cobarde que se esconde tras una puta careta del todo a cien."

" _Siga fingiendo que no me tiene respeto si es lo que quiere, no afectará al resultado final... Quiero que piense en una persona: Roy._ " Sus palabras obligan a Conway a refrescar su memoria. " _Su mentor, su amigo, la persona gracias a la cuál usted sobrevivió aquella emboscada y a por el cual no volvió. Le abandonó en el campo de batalla... Todos le dieron por muerto, pero no fue así... dadas las circunstancias, probablemente desee que hubiese sido así. Pero no, Roy solo cambió de bando._ "

" _Le espero en la siguiente ubicación, Conway. No falle a nuestro amigo Gustabo._ "

El mensaje llega unos segundos después y es Horacio el que se encarga de informar a Volkov de que tienen que volver.

Cuando Volkov le ve la cara al dirigirse al coche de nuevo sabe con certeza que nunca antes le ha visto así y es esa misma sensación la que le impulsa a decir. “Puedo conducir yo si quiere.”

Conway ni siquiera se digna a responderle, pasa por su lado y se sube al coche, apretando el acelerador para instarlos a que se suban ya o se irá sin ellos. 

El trayecto es más corto esta vez. El destino es el embarcadero en el que hirieron a Horacio hace unas semanas y en el que Conway pensó por primera vez que habían perdido a Gustabo. Si aquella vez creyó verse superado por la situación, ahora no puede tan siquiera ponerlo en palabras. 

El embarcadero está igual que aquel día. Los mismos escombros y las mismas manchas negras en las paredes provocadas por el fuego. Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces y casi todas tienen que ver con él. Con Gustabo. Ese fue el día en el que se instaló en su casa y en su vida, y ese fue también el día en que Conway lo permitió. 

Se había estado convenciendo a sí mismo de que estaba poniendo obstáculos en el camino que le distanciasen de él, que estaba levantando muros más altos y más fuertes cada vez que Gustabo se metía en su cama e intentaba treparlos inocentemente, pero no era verdad. De manera inconsciente, Conway buscaba los propios fallos en la construcción y llevaba a Gustabo de la mano hasta ellos, los señalaba y le decía _‘Por aquí puedes entrar’._ Lo había estado haciendo durante semanas y solo supo verlo el día en que el pánico de levantarse a su lado le hizo salir corriendo. Había sido tan fácil creer que él era el topo. Era la huida hacia delante perfecta, infinitas veces más sencillo que enfrentarse a sus sentimientos. Y además de todo eso… tenía sentido. Tenía todo el sentido del mundo. ¿Por qué otra razón sino habría querido Gustabo acercarse a él?

Conway entra en el edificio sin mucha esperanza y lo hace solo; algo dentro de él le dice que Gustabo tampoco estará aquí esperándole. 

No se equivoca.

El lugar está vacío, el ambiente es gris y absolutamente desolador, pero Conway _busca_ porque sabe que _debe_ haber algo, y porque es la única manera de combatir la impotencia. 

Al final lo encuentra, después de unos minutos, al fondo de un pasillo, colgando de un perchero que no sujeta nada más.

_Su pasamontañas._

Lo coge también, igual que ha hecho con la placa, como si necesitara reunir todos los objetos antes de enfrentarse al jefe final en un videojuego. Siente la tela áspera bajo sus dedos y los restos de polvo que la cubren, como si intencionadamente lo hubieran restregado contra las superficies llenas de ceniza para mancillarlo.

En su bolsillo, el móvil de Leónidas suena de nuevo. Esta vez no ha hecho falta llamarle, se ha adelantado.

" _Tik tak, Conway. Tik, tak._ "

"No sé qué pretendes con este jueguecito de Se7en que te has montado pero no lo vas a conseguir."

" _¿No? Yo creo que está funcionando bastante bien... ¿Ha pensado en Roy?_ "

Conway toma aire, cree que sabe lo que quiere pero no está seguro. 

"Sí. Cada día" dice, porque su orgullo es abismal pero ahora no podría importarle menos. "¿Es eso lo que querías saber? Pues _sí_. No hay día que no piense que daría lo que fuera por volver atrás y tomar una decisión diferente. ¿Contento?"

La voz al otro lado de la línea asiente. " _Está bien... eso está muy bien. Pero ninguno podemos volver atrás y no debemos tampoco... Roy no pudo y decidió convertirme a la fuerza en algo que yo no quería ser… Y llegué a aceptarlo, como usted ha aceptado todo lo que ha ido ocurriendo... Hasta que un día puse fin a la vida de Roy, mi propia venganza, mi primera víctima, pero no la última. Sin embargo, todos esos años juntos me hicieron respetarle de alguna forma y ahora debo acabar lo que él no pudo, Conway, porque yo trunqué sus planes. Y ahora se lo debo._ "

"¿Qué cojones quieres decir con--?" Y entonces lo entiende. _Julia, Mati y Daniel. Roy._ Fue Roy.

" _Yo no puedo volver a quien era antes de conocerle a él, debemos saldar las deudas y seguir adelante. Algún día lo comprenderá, espero._ "

Las pocas esperanzas que albergaba empiezan a desvanecerse en ese momento. ¿Tiene acaso alguna posibilidad de ganar? 

"¿Qué más quieres de mí?¿Que más quería Roy de mí? Ya me quitó a mi familia, ¿qué más--?¿Me quieres a mí? _Ya me tienes, joder_. _Ya me tienes._ "

" _Quiero que supliques_ " responde la voz del diablo.

Conway echa la cabeza hacia atrás y respira. Quiere _humillarlo_ , quiere quitarle toda su autoridad. Quiere coger el nombre que se ha forjado durante años y pisotearlo, reírse de él. Es una petición simple pero debajo esconde todos esos matices y Conway se da cuenta entonces de que está dispuesto a hacerlo, pero antes necesita saber que Gustabo está bien.

"¿Cómo sé que no le has matado ya?" dice, y cuando lo hace las palabras se estrangulan en su garganta, como si pronunciarlas supusiera considerarlo una posibilidad real. "Necesito una prueba de vida. _Algo._ "

Se hace el silencio durante unos segundos y de repente vuelve a oír movimiento. " _¿Horacio...?_ " y es indudablemente la voz de Gustabo, pero suena ronca, cansada.

Conway siente que respira de nuevo y el aire contaminado del ambiente parece puro cuando entra en sus pulmones. 

"¿Estás bien?¿Te han hecho algo?¿Dónde estás?" las palabras le salen atropelladas.

Le escucha respirar con dificultad. " _Estoy... bueno, menos mal que esto entra en el seguro, ¿eh? Bendita Seguridad Social..._ "

Conway cierra los ojos y expulsa todo el aire de sus pulmones en una sola exhalación. No hay nada que le asegure que todo esto vaya a salir bien, ni que Gustabo vaya a estar vivo en los próximos cinco minutos, pero ahora lo está y escuchar su voz tiene un efecto en Conway difícil de explicar, una mezcla entre apaciguador e incendiario. 

" _¿Me cree ahora o prefiere usarme de bolsa de boxeo un rato más? Seguro que a estos tíos tan majos no les importa compartir..._ " se ríe al otro lado y comienza a toser. Conway se pregunta de dónde saca las fuerzas para tener humor en estos momentos.

”Déjate de bromitas, capullo. A Horacio le va a dar un puto infarto. ¿Dónde estás? Dime dónde coño estás.”

Gustabo se ríe al otro lado pero no es una risa sincera y cada vez suena más agotado. 

" _Creo qu--_ " 

Y de repente, vuelve el sonido de movimiento acompañado de un grito amortiguado, y vuelve la voz anterior.

" _Bueno, creo que ya es suficiente charla. Gustabo ha aguantado bien hasta ahora... No le voy a mentir, le hemos pegado un poco._ "

Conway siente la rabia irrefrenable recorrerle las venas y aprieta el móvil con los dedos porque es lo único que puede hacer, porque no tiene manera de llegar hasta él, porque no puede impedir que le hagan daño. Y una voz en su cabeza le recuerda: _‘¿Ahora quieres protegerlo? Fuiste tú quien le dejó la cara así en primer lugar.’_

La voz al otro lado del teléfono continúa hablando. " _Ir dejando recuerdos está bien, pero en algún momento se nos van a acabar los accesorios y tendremos que empezar a... ya sabe, a mandarle otro tipo de cosas, no sé si me explico. Podemos ahorrarnos todo eso, ¿no cree? Es sencillo, solo tiene que suplicarme._ "

En otras circunstancias se lo habría pensado, habría valorado sus opciones, pero en este momento no tiene ninguna duda. Está dispuesto a darle lo que quiera si eso supone recuperar a Gustabo sano y salvo.

"Dime dónde estás... y-- y me entregaré para que hagas lo que quieras conmigo, ¿te parece bien?" Su voz empieza a sonar desesperada, demasiados sentimientos juntos que tratan de escaparse por las rendijas de su cuerpo. "Haré lo que me digas, como me lo digas y cuando me lo digas, pero no le hagas nada... _por favor._ "

La llamada termina sin ningún tipo de confirmación y Conway siente que se le para el corazón durante unos segundos. 

Hasta que recibe la última localización.


	7. Bloody Valentine

Cuando llegan a la ubicación que indica el mensaje, Conway ya ha recuperado toda la rabia que el derrotismo había dejado aparcada en segundo plano. Volkov ya no está con ellos. Siguiendo el plan original, se ha bajado casi 300 metros antes del destino para buscar un punto desde el que tenerlos a su merced. Es su carta bajo la manga. Si la cosa se complica, si la vida de Gustabo corre peligro, Volkov apretará el gatillo y quien sea que se esconda tras la máscara morirá. Conway está dispuesto a renunciar a su venganza si eso supone obtener el resultado que busca. 

Ahora Conway se baja del coche y Horacio le sigue de cerca. El lugar elegido es otro peñasco, pero esta vez no hace falta lancha para llegar hasta él. 

En lo alto, apenas a unos metros de ellos, les esperan.

Son solo cuatro. A la izquierda, Armando, conocido como ‘Nadando’, cerca del vehículo que usaron para llevarse a Gustabo: una furgoneta negra con los cristales tintados. Otro de ellos, al que Horacio reconoce como ‘El Gringo’ se encuentra unos metros por delante de los demás, armado con una pistola. Detrás de él, casi al borde del peñasco, se encuentra el ‘Chino Ramen’, cargando un fusil de asalto que apunta al suelo. Y por último, unos metros más allá, frente a Conway, está el que supone que es el ‘Calavera’ pero no lleva máscara.

A sus pies, Gustabo permanece arrodillado con las manos en la nuca. Conway siente una punzada en el pecho al verlo. Tan abatido, tan indefenso. Sus miradas se cruzan por un momento y en su cara ve no solo las marcas que su propia desconfianza le han dejado, sino también el cansancio y el pesimismo. No le queda ninguna esperanza de salir vivo de esta. A Conway le tiembla el cuerpo entero ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Nada más que acercarse con cautela y escuchar lo que este desgraciado tiene que decir.

Al aproximarse, se fija en el rostro descubierto que Gustabo tiene a sus espaldas y se para durante un segundo. Cree... cree que le suena de algo. Como si lo hubiese visto antes en alguna otra parte pero no pudiese ubicarlo.

Cuando se acercan, Horacio está empuñando el arma pero no apunta a nadie. Y apenas unos pasos más tarde, Horacio y Gustabo conectan la mirada.

"¡Horacio!" 

Dan se quita finalmente la capucha y la deja caer al suelo arenoso. "¡Gustabo!" 

"¡Horacio, escúchame, te quiero un montón, tío, pase lo que pase!"

Horacio y Gringo establecen contacto visual. 

"Por favor" susurra Horacio, pero Gringo aparta la mirada, esperando a que su jefe le de la orden.

" _Superintendente Jack Conway_ " saluda el hombre misterioso. "Mi nombre es Jacob Smith. Ya nos conocemos, pero usted no era consciente de quién era yo en ese momento. Una simple detención para usted, una toma de contacto para mí."

"Jacob Smith..." repite para sí mismo, y entonces recuerda la detención. Recuerda tomarle los datos, recuerda reírse de su nombre y recuerda dejarlo marchar. "Ya me tienes aquí, suéltalo” exclama, pero intenta mantener la calma. Delante de él tiene a la persona que le quitó a su familia, a la que ha tenido en vela a toda la ciudad durante meses, a quien ha arruinado su vida. A quien aún puede empeorarla. 

Jacob sonríe sin enseñar los dientes, una sonrisa complacida, amable en el sentido más sádico de la palabra, y se separa ligeramente hacia atrás. Tan solo un paso y desenfunda su arma apuntando a Gustabo en la cabeza.

Conway se pone nervioso, reza porque no resulte evidente, y reacciona sacando el arma también y apuntándole a él. De la misma manera, Horacio levanta el arma contra Gringo.

"¡Baja el arma! ¡Esto no era lo que habíamos hablado!" grita Conway, y su voz denota un ápice de pánico, lo que en su estado podría considerarse casi un éxito. "¡Estoy _aquí_ , joder! ¡No lo quieres a él, me quieres a mí!"

Empieza a atardecer, y el sol recorta la silueta de Jacob a su espalda, perdiéndose en la línea del horizonte. 

"Quiero lo que Roy quería porque por el momento sólo soy una extensión suya, poniendo fin a una venganza para así liberarme yo. Roy quería que sufriera, Conway."

Horacio avanza unos pasos hacia Gringo. "¡Soltadle! ¡Gringo, joder, suéltale!"

"No puedo" responde, "ya lo sabes. Es demasiado tarde, es complicado."

Jacob mira a Gringo sorprendido. "No sabía que erais tan amigos... _Mátalo_."

Horacio baja ligeramente el arma, pero sólo lo suficiente como para poder volver a tenerla firme si se diese el caso. En estos momentos, se pregunta si Volkov estará bien en su posición.

Gringo duda sobre el sitio, sus dedos rozan el gatillo pero cuando mira a Horacio de nuevo se da cuenta de que no puede hacerlo.

"¡No puedo, joder!" 

Escucha a Yun moverse detrás de él y casi puede visualizarlo echando las manos al aire en frustración y luego, enfado. 

"¡VENGA, MÁTALO DE UNA VEZ!"

El arma que todavía apunta a Horacio tiembla en sus manos.

"Menudo fichaje hiciste con este, que no puede ni--"

" _¡CÁLLATE!_ " le grita Gringo y lo hace girándose y bajando el arma en el proceso. "¡Cállate, joder!"

Un punto rojo brillante ilumina la sien de su compañero. "¡Cuidado!" grita intentando lanzarse hacia él mientras el otro reacciona apartándose hacia atrás como puede.

Como si de una avispa de tratara, el zumbido de una bala silenciosa surca el aire e impacta contra el pecho de Yun, haciendo que retroceda aún más, tropiece en el borde del acantilado y caiga hacia el mar con un grito que pierde intensidad en el descenso.

Horacio se abalanza contra Gringo y consigue hacerle un placaje contra el suelo, forcejean y ambas pistolas acaban desperdigadas a su alrededor en el proceso. Jacob pasa el brazo por el cuello de Gustabo, obligándole a levantarse con la pistola en la sien y poniéndolo delante de él como escudo en dirección a la zona de donde vino la bala. 

En ese momento, todo ocurre tan deprisa que Conway no es capaz de procesar lo que está pasando, sólo actúa, y siente que ha vuelto al campo de batalla una vez más. Saca la pistola, dispara a Armando a su izquierda, hiriéndole en el muslo 3 veces en racimo, y éste se esconde tras el vehículo, para acabar subiéndose a rastras y dejando un reguero de sangre en el proceso.

Jacob lanza una mirada de odio en su dirección y dispara a las ruedas de atrás, lo que no evita que el otro acelere y huya en lo que probablemente sea su única vía de escape. 

Quizás tengan una oportunidad después de todo.

Gringo consigue colocarse encima de Horacio, y Jacob vuelve a esbozar la sonrisa que representa su victoria, pero tiene menos de un minuto de gloria vistiéndola hasta que Volkov vuelve a disparar desde su escondite y consigue acertarle en el hombro, haciendo que tanto él como Gustabo se giren y retrocedan. Volkov podría haber apuntado a la cabeza, pero la de Gustabo estaba demasiado cerca como para arriesgarse, un ligero movimiento y todo habría acabado. El hombro, en cambio, Volkov lo había visto como un disparo seguro e incapacitante.

Una vez Armando está fuera de la ecuación y, aprovechando la confusión, Conway corre hacia Jacob mientras este todavía está distraído con el impacto de la bala en su hombro.

Unos metros antes de que le alcance, Jacob se gira hacia él y levanta el arma para apuntarle pero Gustabo consigue moverse lo suficiente para darle un codazo en el estómago que hace que su revólver caiga al suelo. Jacob se dobla sobre sí mismo por el golpe y Conway aprovecha el momento para alcanzarle. Aparta a Gustabo de un empujón y se abalanza sobre Jacob.

Forcejean en el suelo, y aunque Conway ha empezado con la ventaja del impulso, Jacob opone resistencia. Como puede, e ignorando su propia herida de bala, cuya sangre ya empieza a teñir la tela, le golpea desde abajo en la mandíbula y Conway, sin pararse a escupir la sangre que empieza a notar alrededor de la lengua, le agarra de ese brazo y se la devuelve con el otro. Con un movimiento de piernas, Jacob es capaz de desestabilizar a Conway y pone su peso sobre él mientras éste intenta por todos los medios darle un cabezazo o meter la rodilla entre sus cuerpos para poder quitárselo de encima. Algunas de las gotas de la herida que ha provocado Volkov aterrizan en la cara del Superintendente ahora que está debajo. Conway se sigue retorciendo bajo su cuerpo y en su intento por zafarse, Jacob consigue alcanzar con una mano el cuchillo que lleva en el cinturón y le asesta una puñalada cerca del hombro. Un dolor intenso y punzante le recorre el cuerpo entero, y Conway deja escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones en un quejido ahogado.

A pocos metros, puede escuchar otra pelea teniendo lugar todavía. 

"¡Para!" Grita Horacio, pero Gringo no se detiene e intenta hacerse de nuevo con su arma. Horacio aprovecha la confusión para darle un cabezazo desde el suelo, rompiéndole la nariz. "¡Te he dicho que pares, joder!" grita asestándole el puñetazo que le derriba definitivamente. Gringo cae inconsciente a su lado y Horacio respira aliviado. Pero entonces, de repente, se escucha un tiroteo en la distancia y Horacio se levanta como un rayo. 

“Volkov” susurra, y sale corriendo en su busca como una exhalación.

En ese momento, Conway vuelve la vista al frente y ve a Gustabo aparecer por detrás de Jacob, rodeándole el cuello con un brazo, cortándole la respiración y obligándolo a moverse hacia atrás si quiere seguir respirando. 

Conway se lleva la mano a su hombro, donde la sangre empieza a borbotear de manera errática. Ejerce un poco de presión en la herida y respira hondo antes de incorporarse con un quejido, mientras su camisa comienza a teñirse de un rojo oscuro. 

Aunque el dolor inicial ha sido innegable, ahora Conway no siente nada más que un deseo irreprimible de matar.

Desde donde está, le arrea una patada en la mano a Jacob que le obliga a soltar el cuchillo que todavía empuña. En ese momento, Jacob consigue zafarse del agarre de Gustabo propinándole un codazo en la cara que le hace caer hacia atrás, completamente incapacitado, aunque consciente. Conway puede imaginarse lo que debe doler un golpe así sobre una cara ya magullada previamente.

Jacob se gira aún en el suelo y gatea hacia Gustabo, que se queja a poco más de un metro de distancia. Conway agarra el cuchillo, que yace más cerca de él que de Jacob y le apuñala en la pierna, provocando que el otro grite y desista en su ataque a Gustabo para girarse de nuevo hacia él.

Usando su otra pierna para patear el hombro herido de Conway, consigue tiempo suficiente como para recuperar el cuchillo, y Conway sabe que es ahora o nunca. Se lanza sobre él, pegando la mano que sujeta el cuchillo al suelo y palpa el suelo con su mano libre hasta agarrar la primera piedra que encuentra.

Jacob le mira desde abajo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Y Conway siente que la rabia contenida le desborda, nunca ha tenido tantas ganas de matar a alguien. Así que le da la bienvenida a esa rabia, le da permiso, la deja salir y... levanta la piedra. Le golpea una vez. Y dos. Y tres. Para borrarle ese gesto de la cara y para recordarle con cada uno de los golpes que cometió un error el día que decidió seguir a Roy. El día que consintió que matasen a su familia. El día que se le ocurrió secuestrar a Gustabo.

Conway decide que le va a hacer arrepentirse de todos y cada unos de los días que ha pasado creando el caos en su ciudad. De todos los miembros del CNP que ha matado. Del día en que asumió un papel que no tenía por qué haberle correspondido.

Gustabo, que ha conseguido incorporarse, les mira desde fuera de la pelea como si presenciara una obra de arte, absorto y con fascinación en los ojos, mientras su ceja rota deja caer una cascada de sangre por un lado de su cara.

Conway le sigue golpeando sin parar, una y otra vez, y lo hace obviando su propia herida que parece sangrar más cada vez. Le pitan los oídos y no siente la brisa azotando su piel. Sólo golpea y golpea, hasta que deja de verle la cara. Solo entonces se detiene. Y exhala.

_‘Ya está’_ , piensa brevemente. ‘ _Se acabó._ ’

Deja caer la piedra empapada en sangre al suelo y se hace a un lado, agotado, aliviado, a punto de romper a llorar. Se limpia las manos en el los pantalones del traje y sabe que tendrá que deshacerse de ellos, no conseguirá sacar las manchas.

Horacio y Volkov aparecen en su visión periférica ayudando a Gustabo a levantarse. Sus voces se oyen distorsionadas, como si estuviesen dentro de una pecera, poco a poco haciéndose más nítidas.

Con dificultad, consigue ponerse en pie, sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo que yace a sus pies.

_‘Ya está’_ repite mentalmente.

Oye como Horacio esposa a Gringo que aún está inconsciente en el suelo, y manda un aviso a EMS mientras Volkov le comunica que va a bajar a buscar a Yun Kalahari y comprobar si está vivo, y anuncia un aviso de busca y captura para Armando. 

Conway da un paso atrás y levanta la vista hacia el sol que está a punto de desaparecer detrás del mar. La luz es roja y le escuecen los ojos. Si pudiera, gritaría, pero no le quedan fuerzas, así que se limita a quedarse ahí de pie.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando nota unos pasos aproximarse y siente la frente húmeda de alguien contra su nuca, y su respiración contra el espacio entre sus escápulas. 

El sol termina de ponerse en un destello verde -uno de los fenómenos más misteriosos e inusuales del mar-, y con él se van la luz cálida y la presencia sobre su espalda, a la que escucha alejarse hacia lo que cree son sirenas de ambulancia.

***

***

***

***

***

Gustabo descansa sentado en la misma mesa que no tanto tiempo atrás compartió con Horacio en el paseo marítimo y, de la misma manera que la última vez, hoy el día también es gris y parece que va a llover de un momento a otro. No hay nadie en los alrededores, tan sólo él y el dueño de la terraza.

La luz es blanca y el mar está embravecido. Sus ojos claros se clavan en las olas y las observa hipnotizado mientras intenta poner en orden sus pensamientos. 

El viento no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser una molestia a la hora de fumarse un cigarro. Uno de los pocos placeres que aún puede permitirse. De hecho, diría incluso que ha empezado a fumar más que antes, y sin embargo, su olfato sigue intacto.

“Buenas tardes, _Superintendente_ …” Una figura aparece en su visión periférica a sus espaldas, ha venido desde su derecha pero ha decidido dar toda la vuelta por detrás en lugar de dejarse ver y anunciar su llegada. ‘ _Como un animal que caza… o uno que tiene miedo’._

“¿Qué es lo que me ha delatado?” responde Conway sentándose en la silla de plástico a su izquierda. “Su colonia” contesta Gustabo, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, que aún sigue fijada en las olas. 

Conway tampoco le mira directamente, es más fácil así. “Sigo pensando que no me echo tanta”. Sus palabras parecen inseguras, debe haber venido con un discurso de los suyos preparado y salirse de ese esquema hace que todo lo que diga suene temeroso. A Gustabo no le gusta ese Conway.

Gustabo da una larga calada y expulsa el humo muy despacio, dando tiempo a que Conway intervenga, pero no ocurre y ambos pasan un par de minutos allí sentados en silencio con la vista puesta en el mar. Está enfadado, está siendo orgulloso, está dolido y está a la defensiva, es plenamente consciente de ello y eso le mosquea, porque nadie le importa lo suficiente como para permanecer enfadado. Horacio no cuenta, no podría enfadarse con él.

La voz de Conway rompe contra las olas. “¿Cómo llevas…?” no termina la frase pero hace un gesto que abarca toda su cara.

_‘Mírela usted mismo, coño’_ quiere responderle, pero no lo hace _._

“¿ _Ahora_ le importa mi cara? Qué cosas…” contesta.

Conway se mueve en su asiento. Parece estar incómodo pero guarda silencio de nuevo.

Finalmente, Gustabo cede. “¿Qué coño quiere?”

El Superintendente se gira hacia él entonces, pero su pose es tan rígida que a Gustabo le resulta ridícula. Ni siquiera está mirándole. Una decisión muy cobarde por su parte.

”El CNP quiere disculparse por--”

“¡El CNP me come los huevos!” interrumpe Gustabo antes de que siga hablando. “Me importa una mierda el puto CNP de los cojones, parece que aún no se ha enterado. El CNP solo es un medio para lograr lo que yo quiero: hacer lo que me dé la gana. Así que puede meterse esa disculpa por el culo” añade, y da una calada a su cigarro de nuevo. “Y quiero una indemnización. 50 de los grandes.”

Conway suspira a su lado, agotado, volviendo a colocarse de frente. 

“Eres un buen Subinspector, el cuerpo policial aún podría beneficiarse de tu talento.”

Gustabo tarda en contestar. “Estoy de baja una semana...” Y gesticula con una mano señalándose la cara, en la que aún son visibles ciertas magulladuras. Su labio ya no está hinchado pero tiene el ojo morado varios cortes en el pómulo y la ceja. “Y espere que no pida otra por depresión” añade con sorna, “estoy afectado psicológicamente, ¿sabe? Me van a quedar secuelas _gravísimas_ … estrés post-traumático de ese o algo. A lo mejor me tiene que dar 50.000 más y todo. Así saldamos la deuda y me pierde de vista.”

Conway no hace ningún gesto que Gustabo pueda interpretar y mantiene la vista fija en el paseo frente a él, imperturbable.

Gustabo respira hondo y sacude la cabeza para sí.

"¿Qué tal... el hombro? Con tantas cicatrices, habrá cantado línea por lo menos."

Por unas décimas de segundo, Gustabo cree que las comisuras del Superintendente se van a torcer en una sonrisa, pero sus esperanzas mueren cuando Conway acaba el gesto apretando su mandíbula. 

"Está bien. No es nada." dice quitándole importancia y volviendo a lo último que Gustabo le había dicho, pregunta: "¿Y qué vas hacer si no vas a volver al cuerpo?"

Gustabo traga saliva y dice lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza. "Puede que me vaya una temporada, de vacaciones o algo así. Un crucero de esos con piscina y señoras mayores en tanga bailando la conga."

Conway asiente despacio. 

"Te pega".

A su lado, Gustabo cree que Conway quiere decir algo pero cambia de opinión en el último momento. "Hemos confirmado que estaban chantajeando a Leónidas. Intentó salvaros cuando lo de Torrente pero no llegó a tiempo” dice finalmente, y Gustabo duda que eso fuera en lo que estaba pensando pero asiente igualmente.

Conway se aclara la garganta antes de continuar. “Han caído todos, por si te interesa saberlo. Gringo está en la cárcel, el otro... no recuerdo su nombre, el _chino_ \-- _algo_ , bueno, ese está en el hospital y han localizado a Nadando esta mañana" Y después añade: "Y Volkov pudo reducir a Max. Pronto entrará en prisión."

Gustabo suspira. "Pues me alegro, la verdad. Una pena que no me dejen darles una paliza ahora, pero bueno... Habría estado bien. No me quedo a gusto, no le voy a mentir, pero esta es la justicia que le gusta al CNP."

Conway mira atentamente a su izquierda, manteniendo su actitud distante, pero sus palabras trascienden sus acciones. "Si no hubieran llegado las patrullas, los habría matado a todos."

_‘Lo sé, estaba allí’_ piensa Gustabo. Y deja que sus ojos se deslicen en su dirección lo más sutilmente posible. Las manos de Conway están entrelazadas sobre su regazo, en una posición formal y tensa, a pesar de que su espalda está recostada contra el respaldo, en un intento de aparentar normalidad. 

"No sé si es buena idea tanta acción a su edad. Le han salido más canas y todo."

Conway no hace ningún comentario al respecto - frío y lejano como hacía tiempo que no lo veía ser - y en su lugar, lleva la conversación a otra parte. 

"Volkov dice que te estás quedando allí con ellos."

A su derecha, Gustabo da otra calada y respira hondo. No le está mirando pero Conway puede sentir el cambio de humor casi como una suave vibración en el aire. 

"Sí, hasta ahora… Voy a alquilar _ese_ piso” comenta Gustabo señalando a una de las casas a espaldas de Conway, justo enfrente del paseo marítimo. “Me gustan las vistas, es un sitio tranquilo”.

Conway se gira para mirarlo y vuelve a su posición original lentamente, pensativo. “No te lo recomiendo…” comienza la frase, sabiendo que da lugar a intriga y saca un cigarrillo para sí mismo.

Gustabo enarca una ceja, y siente el impulso de girarse cuando escucha el mechero, pero se niega. 

“¿Y eso?”

“Mal barrio… todo controlado por mafias” masculla alrededor del cigarro.

Entonces siente esa sensación, como si se acabase de tragar una bola de fuego y llegase a la boca de su estómago, pero es agradable. Es familiar. Despierta algo dentro de él, un chute de endorfinas para su cerebro aburrido y difícil de impresionar. Es el recuerdo de una conversación que empezó de manera parecida y Gustabo gira la cabeza a su izquierda para mirarle buscando la complicidad de aquel momento, pero Conway no le está mirando. Es más, se atrevería a decir que no le ha mirado realmente desde que se ha sentado. Las gafas de sol evitan que pueda comprobarlo.

Y aún así, Gustabo puede sentir las comisuras de sus propios labios levantarse ante el comentario, le invade una ola de nostalgia que no pensaba que pudiera llegar a sentir. “¿Hay algún barrio aquí que no esté controlado por mafias?” pregunta.

“No” responde Conway y Gustabo no ve un sólo rasgo de humor en su rostro. A pesar de la complicidad de la conversación, siente un muro invisible entre ellos y se pregunta quién de los dos lo ha puesto. 

Quizás lo que sus ojos están buscando no está ahí y empieza a pensar que probablemente no vaya a encontrarlo de nuevo. Y se pregunta por qué siente un nudo en la garganta.

Da una última calada intentando deshacer ese nudo sin suerte, apaga el cigarro en el cenicero y se levanta. “Bien, pues… Ya nos veremos, _Superintendente_ ”.

Conway todavía mira al horizonte cuando Gustabo comienza a alejarse. Y permanece allí aún cuando la temperatura empieza a bajar y el viento acaba por apagarle el cigarro.


	8. The night we met

Llega a casa y todo está en absoluto silencio. Deja las cosas donde siempre, se mueve de manera automática por el pasillo mientras se va desprendiendo de las llaves, las gafas, la chaqueta del traje… Cada cosa en su lugar y en el orden de siempre.

No necesita encender la luz para hacer el recorrido, lo conoce demasiado bien, pero lo hace igualmente cuando llega al salón porque a oscuras las cosas siempre parecen un poco más deprimentes. 

Enciende una de las lámparas cuya luz es tan tenue que apenas ilumina la habitación. Fuera ya es de noche, había empezado a anochecer en su camino de vuelta a casa. El sol había empezado a esconderse en el horizonte cuando conducía y a Conway le había invadido un profundo sentimiento de tristeza que todavía no se ha terminado de sacudir. Recorre el lugar con la mirada y la sensación se intensifica. 

Nota la ausencia de Gustabo en cada superficie de la casa: en los calcetines blancos que _no_ están tirados en el cesto de la ropa de color, en las cajas de cereales con dibujos infantiles que _no_ ocupan los armarios de la cocina, hasta en las tazas usadas que _no_ se encuentran alrededor del fregadero - porque Gustabo tiene algún tipo de dificultad para dejarlas dentro que Conway todavía no ha conseguido descrifrar _-_. 

Pero sobre todo lo nota en el silencio. 

Gustabo era una fuente constante de conversaciones, de comentarios indecentes pero sinceros, de carcajadas que resonaban en su pecho y que llenaban toda la estancia. No existía el silencio con él. Calma, pausa-- no eran palabras que se pudieran asociar a él y Conway había llegado a acostumbrarse, había llegado a encontrar cierto confort en su presencia, en el ruido que hacía todo él y en lo fácil que era no pensar en todo lo que estaba mal en su vida. 

Han pasado ya varios días desde que Gustabo se fue tras _‘el incidente’_. Así había decidido catalogarlo Conway. Un día había llegado a casa y sus cosas ya no estaban; no hacía falta ser un genio para saber por qué.

La última vez que hablaron fue en la playa hace un par de días y solo había servido para empeorar las cosas. Quizás no empeorarlas, porque difícilmente podrían estar peor, pero desde luego no sirvió para apaciguar nada. 

Camina unos pasos hasta llegar a la altura del ventanal, aquel frente al que tuvieron la discusión. ‘ _No discusión_ , _Conway, no te engañes_ ’. Aquel en el que le acusaste sin pruebas y cuando no obtuviste la respuesta que esperabas decidiste molerle a palos, porque es la única manera que conoces de resolver tus conflictos internos: mediante la violencia. 

Se sienta en el borde del sofá y deja que sus ojos se posen en el punto exacto donde el cuerpo de Gustabo recibió los golpes con resignación y casi aceptación, y donde su sangre impregnó la tarima. Recuerda llegar a casa aquella noche tras la muerte de Jacob y el desmantelamiento de la mafia, recuerda haber decidido no encender las luces para no ver nada y aun así recuerda haber visto las manchas de sangre oscuras iluminadas solo por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Había sido la primera vez que pasaba por casa desde que metió a Gustabo en el calabozo y recuerda que era la adrenalina lo que todavía le mantenía en pie. Se acuerda de lo mucho que le costó sacar la sangre ya seca de un par de días de la tarima y también se acuerda de que por más que frotase con el paño contra el suelo, por más que consiguiese deshacerse de las pruebas, los hechos permanecían intactos y el resultado era el mismo. 

En su bolsillo, el móvil empieza a sonar. Sin necesidad de sacarlo ya sabe que es Volkov y también sabe perfectamente para qué le está llamando. Hay una gala esta noche para condecorar a algunos de los agentes que participaron en el arresto y desmantelamiento de la mafia. El nombre de Conway está el primero de la lista pero no tiene ninguna intención de acudir. Esta mañana ya le pidió a Volkov que recogiese la condecoración en su nombre pero a juzgar por su llamada no debió creer que hablase en serio hasta ahora.

Conway deja que el tono muera por sí solo sin molestarse en silenciarlo y cuando el sonido por fin cesa se levanta para ponerse una copa del minibar. Abre el armario y saca el whisky. Alcanza un vaso con la mano - porque beber directamente de la botella le parece demasiado indigno incluso en estas circunstancias - y se dispone a servirlo cuando el timbre de la puerta principal suena. 

Conway mira su reloj y frunce el ceño. Es muy tarde como para Volkov haya venido a intentar convencerle de que vaya, la cena debe estar a punto de empezar.

Igualmente, abandona el vaso y la botella y se dirige hacia la puerta en la penumbra del pasillo. Antes de abrir, mira por la mirilla, y entonces la mano que tiene sobre el picaporte duda. 

_Es Gustabo._

Ahí mismo, al otro lado de esta puerta. Sería tan fácil fingir que no está y esperar a que se diera media vuelta y se fuera... 

Pero no puede hacer eso, y en el fondo tampoco quiere, así que reúne toda la naturalidad que puede y abre la puerta.

Gustabo le mira desde el otro lado, su mirada indescifrable. 

"¿Tiene demencia senil ya? Le recuerdo que hay una cena en su honor en el ayuntamiento. Se nos van a enfriar las croquetas."

Lleva puesto un traje granate y una pajarita horrenda. Se ha dejado perilla, más clara que su color natural. Tampoco le sorprende, siempre ha sido bastante hortera. Es parte de quién es él. 

"No voy a ir" dice con total tranquilidad, como si fuese algo inmutable y no admitiese discusión. "Ya se lo he dicho a Volkov."

Gustabo frunce el ceño. "¿Puedo pasar? Me estoy congelando el culo."

Conway se hace a un lado para que pase pero no dice nada. Cierra la puerta tras de él y observa a Gustabo dirigirse hacia el salón como si fuera su casa. _Por un tiempo lo fue._

"¿Para qué has venido? ¿Te dejaste algo?"

Con las manos en los bolsillos, llega hasta la altura del sofá pero sólo se apoya en él, de espaldas a la televisión. 

"No, vengo a ver qué cojones hace con su vida" responde con naturalidad. "Ya me ha dicho Volkov que no iba a ir pero he pensado que tenía que ser una broma, porque no lo entiendo. Lleva-- no sé ni _cuánto_ lleva, deseando vengarse, acabar con esta gente. Y cuando lo hace y le van a dar la chapita, se encierra en casa a..." Gustabo capta por el rabillo del ojo la botella de whisky sobre la encimera, "... a _beber_. Muy saludable para su edad, la verdad" añade con sarcasmo.

"No hago mi trabajo por las _chapitas_ " responde Conway, y termina de llenar la copa antes de darle un primer trago.

Gustabo fija su mirada en él, pero Conway la evita. "Mire, voy a ser sincero con usted, no sé qué le pasa. No sé por qué está así ahora.”

"Estoy como siempre" dice por inercia, porque es como Conway funciona: encontrando la manera de no enfrentarse a las cosas que de verdad importan. Así que eso hace, dice lo que sabe que espera oír Gustabo, solo que esta vez no suena demasiado convincente.

"Y una polla como una olla" responde. "Parece que vaya a pegarse un tiro en cuanto salga por la puerta."

Conway da otro trago al whisky, esta vez más largo. Quiere sentir el ardor en la garganta, quiere que llegue hasta su estómago y que le dé ese chute de endorfinas que el alcohol siempre le proporciona. 

"No me voy a pegar un tiro, así que ya te puedes ir" pero su voz suena terriblemente derrotada cuando habla para sí mismo. "No sé porqué pensó Volkov que sería buena idea mandarte a ti."

"No me ha mandado Volkov, he venido yo solo." 

Gustabo da un par de pasos hacia él y sacude la cabeza brevemente. "Ni siquiera sé qué hago aquí-- _sí lo sé,_ pero-- _Joder_... " Gustabo suspira, agotado. Como si hubiese perdido una batalla silenciosa contra sí mismo. 

"Vale, venga-- ¿Qué ha cambiado?" añade. 

Están aproximadamente a un metro de distancia y Conway puede sentir la electricidad en el espacio que les separa.

"¿Qué ha cambiado de qué? No sé de qué estás hablando."

Gustabo permite que una expresión exasperada se plasme en su cara, no sabe qué hacer con las manos así que las acaba metiendo en los bolsillos. "¿De verdad me va a hacer decirlo?" El rostro de Conway no proporciona ninguna información así que avanza un paso más. " _Vale_ , usted y yo-- entre usted y yo. ¿Por qué-- por qué está _así_? Ya no-- ya no hay _nada_."

Conway pestañea incrédulo y siente que su cerebro pestañea con él, como intentando comprender las palabras de Gustabo. No da crédito, no puede creerse que no sepa ver qué es lo que ha pasado, que lo haya olvidado tan pronto. Especialmente cuando todavía lleva varios recordatorios en su cara. Tiene un corte en la ceja, cerca del piercing que la atraviesa y restos de un moratón en el pómulo. El labio ya está curado, y la nariz no llegó a estar rota pero… pero la evidencia está ahí. Su obra plasmada en su rostro como si fuera un lienzo.

Y entonces, cuando pasa el shock inicial, se ríe escéptico. Quiere decirle que nunca hubo nada pero, ¿a quién quiere engañar? Claro que lo hubo, lo sabe él, lo sabe Gustabo, hasta Jacob lo sabía. 

"Ya no trabajas para el cuerpo" dice finalmente. "No tienes la obligación de mantener tus contactos dentro de la malla. Ni conmigo."

"No he devuelto mi placa todavía, ¿ya me está echando?"

Conway se pasa una mano por la cara y termina de un trago el whisky. La está volviendo a cagar, como hizo aquel día en la playa. Su sentimiento de culpabilidad trasciende en una actitud defensiva porque inconscientemente busca el rechazo, busca que Gustabo lo aparte de su vida, porque sabe que es lo que se merece. Y aunque es consciente de lo que está haciendo no puede parar porque en el fondo sabe que es lo mejor para todos, pero en especial para Gustabo.

"No te estoy echando. Ya te dije lo que pensaba de ti como profesional y tú me dejaste clara tu posición respecto al CNP." Con una mano, vuelve a rellenar la copa. "Es cuestión de tiempo."

Gustabo le agarra la mano con la que sujeta la botella obligándole a soltar ambas cosas. Como si el contacto con su piel le quemase, Conway intenta que le suelte pero Gustabo opone resistencia.

"¡¿Se puede saber _qué_ coño hace?! ¡Es que ni parece usted, insúlteme o algo, coño! ¡¿Dónde está mi Superintendente?! Parece que Jacob se llevó sus pelotas a la tumba con él."

De un tirón más violento, Conway se deshace del agarre y desafiante le pega un trago directamente a la botella antes de dejarla en la encimera con un golpe seco. 

"No sé qué cojones has venido a hacer aquí pero me estoy cansando de esta conversación así que ya te puedes ir a tomar por culo y dejarme en paz."

Los ojos de Gustabo se iluminan. " _¡Ahí está!_ " Y sonríe. "¡Ahí está, joder!"

Conway siente una punzada en el pecho que achaca a la nostalgia de la dinámica que comparten. _Compartían_. Ese tira y afloja al que solían jugar cada vez que se encontraban en el mismo espacio. Sabe que lo que hay ahora es falso, un burdo intento de recrear lo que una vez existió, pero tiene que recordárselo una vez más para no caer en el engaño.

"Estoy hablando en serio" dice con un gesto de gravedad. " _Vete_. No pintas nada aquí."

Gustabo cierra la distancia entre ellos y le da un pico, rápido, tan rápido como el primero. _'Y este_ debe _ser el último'_ , se dice.

Igual que la primera vez, Conway le empuja para apartarlo, por costumbre, porque no se lo espera, pero en cuanto lo hace echa de menos la calidez de sus labios. No entiende por qué está haciendo esto Gustabo, no sabe si forma parte de algún método de tortura que a él no le enseñaron.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" y su voz suena mucho menos enfadada de lo que pretende y mucho más sorprendida.

Los ojos de Gustabo buscan los suyos. "Eeeh... pensaba-- pensaba que aún quería esto. ¿Qué pasa, quiere jugar a hacerse el difícil? Podemos probar, es... _'nostálgico'_ ". Hay duda en su expresión, Conway puede verla. Gustabo sabe perfectamente lo que pasa, pero está fingiendo que no. _¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?_

_'Para follar'_ , le responde su cerebro.

"No sé qué coño has venido a buscar aquí, ni por qué después de-- _todo_ , pero te aseguro que te será más fácil encontrarlo cualquier noche en el Vanilla."

Cada vez que Conway intenta abrirse paso, Gustabo se interpone en su camino y evita que pase. Si quiere continuar, tendrá que apartarle y eso ya requiere contacto. "Eeeexacto, pero estoy aquí, ¿no?"

_Correcto_ , pero Conway sigue sin entender por qué. Suspira exasperado, necesita salir de aquí, necesita salir de esta conversación antes de decir algo que no quiera decir. 

"Gustabo" dice seriamente. "No voy a hacer esto. No voy a participar en lo que sea que-- que estés haciendo. Si buscas echar un polvo has venido al sitio equivocado. Y ahora--" le mantiene la mirada, "apártate de mi puto camino."

Frunciendo el ceño una vez más, pero ahora por pura cabezonería, Gustabo vuelve a interponerse. 

"¿Qué pasa, ya se ha aburrido de mí, ya no soy la novedad o qué?" y entonces se mueve un poco hacia atrás y se retira ligeramente de su espacio personal. "Ha conocido a otra persona, ¿no? ¿Alguna _‘futura señora de Conway’_?". Y el tono que utiliza es burlón pero descuidadamente incriminatorio, como si no estuviese actuando, como si realmente le jodiese la idea. Pero eso no tiene sentido, porque es _Gustabo._

"¿Pero de qué coño estás hablando?" dice Conway confuso, y realmente lo está porque su actitud le pilla por sorpresa. "Estás fatal de la puta cabeza. Después de todo lo que ha pasado y aún vienes aquí a buscar... _¿qué?_ Tienes que tener un síndrome de Estocolmo de la hostia."

Gustabo invade de nuevo su espacio personal y le obliga a mirarle "¿Y _qué_ ha pasado? Joder, estuve enfadao' un par de días, y creo que tenía motivos de sobra, pero ahora estoy aquí y ya no--" Gustabo mira al suelo y traga saliva.

Conway cree por un momento que debe estar sufriendo algún tipo de alucinación porque no es posible que Gustabo le esté quitando tanto peso a los hechos. _¿Dónde está su intocable orgullo?_

"¿Ya no _qué_?" pregunta Conway empezando a enfadarse por la actitud de Gustabo. No se merece que lo deje pasar, se merece que lo odie, que dirija toda su rabia hacia él, que le devuelva todo el daño que le ha hecho: el físico y el emocional. Y tenerle delante buscando reconectar de alguna manera es peor castigo que la indiferencia.

"¿Ya no lo estás?" sigue preguntando acusativo. "Desconfío de tu lealtad, te parto la cara, te meto en el puto calabozo sin pruebas, te secuestran y casi te matan por mi culpa y-- ¿te dura dos días el enfado?” enumera, escudriñándole con la mirada. “¿Qué cojones te pasa en la cabeza? Te lo estoy preguntando en serio. _Míratelo_.”

"¿Es un gilipollas? _Sí_ , pero-- mire, nunca ha confiado en mí y quizás nunca lo haga. Tengo cara de hijo de puta y ahí se queda, es lo que hay. Asumido está. ¿Palizas? Nos ha estado pegando desde que entramos al cuerpo" se ríe en voz baja para sí. "Desde antes, en realidad... Y me secuestraron porque le pedí a Horacio que me sacara del calabozo. Si nos ponemos así, meterme en el calabozo podría haberme salvado la vida y todo..." Gustabo se acerca aún más y el aire entre ellos es eléctrico. "¿Por qué quiere que me vaya? ¿Es por mí o por usted?" pregunta en voz baja.

Conway ignora la pregunta.

"Te secuestraron porque querían llegar hasta a mí y sabían que así lo conseguirían" dice sin un atisbo de duda, seguro de que sus palabras nunca han sido más ciertas. "Eso es lo que pasa cuando te acercas a mí, te pones una puta diana en la cabeza."

"Me importa una puta mierda, sinceramente. Mucho antes de conocerle a usted, Horacio y yo ya nos metíamos en movidas por la ciudad. Es que desde el primer día, además. ¡Apuñalábamos a gente por el cumpleaños del otro! ¡Por el amor de Dios, Conway, que no somos hermanas de la caridad!"

El Superintendente se lleva los dedos al puente de la nariz y exhala frustrado. 

"No entiendo qué puta fijación tienes con _esto_. A ti no te van los tíos, a mí no me van los tíos. Fueron cuatro polvos y ya está. Déjalo estar."

Gustabo resopla, se separa y empieza a caminar por la habitación, como si estuviese librando una batalla interna y siempre acabase en empate. Conway le mira desde el sitio, confuso y agotado.

Finalmente, se gira y establece contacto visual. Una corriente recorre el cuerpo de Conway, desde detrás de su nuca hasta los dedos de los pies, y Gustabo camina hacia él con decisión, dejando apenas un palmo de distancia cuando se detiene. " _No puedo_. No--" masculla, y su admisión suena derrotada.

Conway ve en sus ojos algo que no puede identificar pero que le hace sentir como si un puño se cerrase alrededor de su corazón y apretase hasta dejarlo seco. Quiere llevar la mano hasta la curva de su cuello, dejarla ahí y sentir el pulso a través de sus dedos. 

Pero no lo hace. 

"Eres un puto psicópata" le dice en un susurro. "Pero incluso _tú_ te mereces algo mejor."

Gustabo deja escapar una risa suave que roza su piel con cada exhalación pero suena abatida. "¿A quién cojones le importa lo que _'merezcamos'_? A mí no, se lo puedo asegurar."

La mano de Gustabo se desplaza hasta su muñeca y la rodea con los dedos. Conway cierra los ojos, respira hondo, y admite casi de manera inaudible, tanto que quizás ni siquiera sea capaz de escucharlo. "No puedo ni mirarte a la cara."

Gustabo exhala, ignorando sus palabras y ahí sigue esa sonrisa perpetua tatuada en su cara, pero es pequeña y no significa que esté realmente sonriendo. Es incómoda, es nerviosa. "Tengo que admitir que... no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza. Es como que me tiene bien agarrao' y-- _no puedo_. Lo he intentado, lo juro, pero es que no puedo. Y no me da la puta gana renunciar a _esto_. Joder, es que--" Su mano sube por el antebrazo lentamente, acariciando su camisa a su paso. Coloca su frente sobre el hombro de Conway. _'Sándalo y coco'_ , con un toque residual a tabaco en su ropa, a eso huele.

“No hay ningun ‘ _esto’_. Y lo que creas que no puedes...” dice Conway, y las palabras no terminan de salir pero se permite sentir el calor del cuerpo de Gustabo contra el suyo. Deja que esa sensación de cosquilleo le invada por completo antes de decir: “Se te pasará” y no sabe si se lo está diciendo a Gustabo o a sí mismo.

Gustabo levanta la cabeza y roza su mandíbula con la nariz, respirando en su cuello y haciendo que se le erice el vello tras la nuca. "¿Y a usted?"

Conway mira al techo entonces, intentando ignorarle, intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no sea la respiración de Gustabo contra su piel o el calor que desprende y que atraviesa la tela que los separa. Él no le está tocando, sabe que no puede hacerlo, sabe que en el momento en que lo haga no habrá vuelta atrás. Por eso mantiene la mirada fija en el techo e intenta dar un paso atrás que ponga algo de distancia entre los dos.

"¿Por qué coño te importa tanto lo que me pase a mí?"

Gustabo guarda silencio durante unos segundos. 

"Creo que me gusta" responde finalmente.

Conway levanta la vista entonces para mirarle, atravesado por sus palabras.

"No digas tonterías. Estás cachondo. Eso es lo que te pasa."

Gustabo da un paso adelante, aún permitiendo cierta distancia entre ellos, pero declarando sus intenciones, y Conway se da cuenta de que parece que estuvieran bailando. Como algún tipo de ritual de apareamiento. _Yo me alejo, tú te acercas_. 

"Si sólo quisiera follar no estaría aquí. No creo que le sorprenda pero el índice de maricones por metro cuadrado en esta ciudad está por las nubes."

Conway deja escapar una risa falsa. "Pero a ti no te pone eso. A ti te la pone dura el poder. A ti te ponen _los retos_."

Gustabo le sonríe. "Es verdad" asiente, "cuando tiene razón, tiene razón..." responde con naturalidad. Y suspira, dejando que sus ojos se paseen por su rostro, y aunque no han perdido la chispa de picardía habitual, parecen ligeramente... tristes. Tristes de una manera diferente a aquella vez en la que el LSD le montó en una montaña rusa de cambios de humor que lo debilitó de una manera que no había visto antes. No, esta parece una tristeza más asumida, menos volátil. 

Conway es incapaz de romper el contacto visual.

"¿No me ha echado de menos ni un poquito, Conway?" Y su tono es juguetón pero su expresión no lo es.

Las palabras son casi las mismas que aquellas que le dijo unas semanas atrás pero el contexto no podría ser más distinto. La última vez que las dijo buscaban la provocación, esta vez solo buscan una respuesta. De cualquier tipo.

" _Para_ " Es lo único que le dice pero suena a advertencia y a súplica al mismo tiempo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque te lo estoy diciendo"

"¿Y desde cuando le hago caso? ¿Por qué se empeña en ser un mártir? Lleva _años_ jodido, y ahora que se ha acabado prefiere seguir rebozándose en su propia mierda.” Tras una breve pausa en la que Conway permanece en silencio, continúa: “¿Quiere que me vaya? Venga, dígalo, vamos. Me iré a tomar por culo y le dejaré en paz. Le doy mi palabra, si es que vale algo."

Pero antes de que pueda darse cuenta, Conway lo tiene acorralado contra la nevera. Respira hondo sin apartar los ojos de los suyos. No sabe cómo ha pasado y no sabe qué ha dado la señal a su cuerpo para que se mueva. Se ha movido por impulso, porque no sabe qué decir pero tampoco quiere que Gustabo se vaya, y lo único que le mantiene a Gustabo en esa posición es su presencia, porque no se están tocando. Conway ni siquiera ha levantado los brazos para aprisionarlo. 

Gustabo se humedece los labios brevemente sin romper el contacto visual, y deja escapar una única risa suave, casi más una exhalación. El gesto no pasa desapercibido para Conway, cuya mirada ha quedado fija en sus labios. No ha sido intencional, ha sido la consecuencia de intentar evitar sus ojos, pero el resultado es el mismo y a Conway se le oscurece la mirada siguiendo el movimiento.

Gustabo se lo está poniendo difícil, _muy_ difícil. No cree que pueda contenerse mucho más si continúa haciendo cosas como ésta. Y Conway es consciente de que podría ponerle fin a esto, de que podría apartarlo de un empujón y decirle que se fuera, que podría pararle los pies si de verdad quisiera, pero no quiere, _no puede_ y de la misma manera que él lo sabe, Gustabo también. Por eso lo está haciendo, por eso no hay un ápice de miedo en sus acciones, porque sabe que no corre ningún riesgo, porque sabe que Conway está librando una lucha interna y que la va a perder. Quiere hacer esto, claro que quiere, pero no se lo merece. ¿Cuál es la moraleja de esta historia entonces? ¿Que tus acciones no tienen consecuencias? 

No, Conway se ha autoimpuesto un castigo, ha decidido que no merece menos que una penitencia divina (como la de Sisifó, como la de Tántalo, como la de Ticio), porque está seguro de que sus pecados están a la altura. Conway nunca ha sido un hombre religioso, la fe nunca ha formado parte de su vida, pero de algún modo siempre ha creído en la justicia.

"¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? Es pura curiosidad mía." Sus palabras interrumpen su conflicto interno y con ellas recuerda también la primera vez que Gustabo le dijo esas mismas palabras y se pregunta si lo traía ensayado de casa, si no sabía perfectamente cómo se iba a desarrollar esta conversación.

Con reticencia, Conway hace un gesto que le insta a continuar, porque aunque también recuerda lo que le respondió la primera vez, no piensa darle el placer.

Y Gustabo debe saber exactamente lo que está pensando porque puede ver cómo se levantan brevemente las comisuras de sus labios, aunque en el resto de su cara haya aún resquicios de duda. "¿Qué es _ésto_ para usted?" dice en voz baja, haciendo un gesto para señalar el corto espacio que los separa. "Porque... se está resistiendo mucho si su respuesta va a ser _'nada'_."

Conway ha llegado a detestar lo mucho que Gustabo lo conoce, la manera en que puede anticiparse a cada paso que va a dar.

"¿Qué respuesta estás buscando entonces?"

"Un poco de... _honestidad_ , por una vez. Quizá."

" _Honestidad_ " repite Conway. "Viniendo de ti... Esa es buena." Y sus ojos vuelven a vagar hasta sus labios, el origen de todas sus mentiras.

Gustabo asiente, aceptando el reto silenciosamente. "¿Sabe qué? Ha conseguido... _importarme_ un poco y todo" admite.

Conway levanta la mirada hasta sus ojos, escéptico. "Venga, no me tomes el pelo. No puedes estar _tan_ desesperado por echar un polvo."

Le está siguiente el rollo. Está entrando en su juego. Lo está haciendo, lo sabe y se odia por ello.

Gustabo frunce el ceño suavemente en respuesta.

"Ah, ¿que esperas que me lo crea?"

Abre la boca como si fuese a decir algo, pero se lo piensa dos veces y sus labios quedan entreabiertos cuando suspira en su lugar. 

Su ceño sigue fruncido. ¿Confuso? ¿Molesto? Conway se pregunta incluso hasta qué punto el gesto es real. Al menos, hasta que Gustabo acorta la distancia entre ellos y clava los ojos en los suyos como si pudiera absorberle.

Y en ese instante piensa, muy a su pesar, que probablemente nunca olvide esos ojos.

Su nariz acaricia la suya y Gustabo deposita un beso en sus labios. No es un pico tonto, pero tampoco está intentando ponerle cachondo. Casi parece-- 

Casi parece una despedida.

Y cuando se separa, Gustabo traga saliva mientras mira al suelo.

Es extraña la manera en la que le hace sentir la imagen de vulnerabilidad que Gustabo ha decidido mostrarle. No es fingida, sabe que no lo es. ¿De qué le serviría a estas alturas? Ese beso solo transmitía aceptación, entendimiento. Le estaba diciendo que estaba bien, que no pasaba nada, pero que necesitaba que al menos, esta última vez, le creyera. 

Durante la noche, Conway había creído estar a punto de perder el control en muchas ocasiones, y había confiado en que no lo haría en otras tantas, pero ahora, _ahora_ tenía claro que esta batalla estaba perdida desde el principio. 

Gustabo recoloca los pies en el suelo al tiempo que se gira suavemente, y Conway se da cuenta de que va a irse. Con la mirada, busca los ojos de Gustabo y lleva la mano hasta su mandíbula, impidiendo que se siga moviendo.

Le toca por primera vez desde que ha llegado y sabe que ya no va a poder parar. 

Cuando Gustabo siente el contacto, Conway no le da tiempo a reaccionar. Le besa con todas las ganas contenidas, con las dos manos sujetándole la cara contra la nevera a sus espaldas y la torpeza de alguien que está absolutamente aterrorizado con las implicaciones de sus acciones. 

Y Gustabo le recibe como si fuera la primera vez.

Las manos de Gustabo vuelan a su espalda y le abraza con fuerza, juntando sus cuerpos, mientras gime contra sus labios. "Joder" murmura. Y sus manos recorren su espalda, mapeando cada músculo bajo la tela, hacia abajo, donde permite a sus manos agarrarle el culo.

Conway gruñe contra sus labios. Una de sus manos continúa sobre su mejilla, acariciando con el pulgar el pómulo amoratado mientras le besa con desesperación, pero la otra desciende por su torso buscando una entrada en el traje que le permita tocarle. Cuando no la encuentra a la primera, Conway recuerda la horrenda pajarita alrededor de su cuello, y con un ágil movimiento de dedos la deshace antes de apartarla de su camino.

Las manos de Gustabo dejan de tocarle durante unos segundos mientras se libra de la chaqueta y la deja caer sobre el suelo de la cocina. 

"A la mierda la chaqueta" murmura contra sus labios, sonriendo. Y la pajarita acaba por escurrirse también de su cuello cuando Conway comienza a tirar de él hacia sí mientras desabrocha los botones de su camisa.

Gustabo le besa, su lengua acariciando la de Conway. Con una mano le agarra la nuca y profundiza el beso, explorando su boca sin pedir permiso.

Conway había echado de menos esto. La manera en que Gustabo le besaba como si fuera la primera vez cada vez que lo hacía, como si no existiera otra cosa de mayor relevancia en el mundo en ese momento. Había echado de menos esa necesidad latente, la sensación de la piel de otra persona contra la suya, el calor, la respiración agitada y cada sonido que abandonaba los labios de su acompañante. Era intoxicante la manera en que le hacía sentir cada vez que Gustabo le atraía hacia sí hasta que no existiese distancia alguna entre sus cuerpos y Conway se veía obligado a separarse para respirar o para quitarle la ropa que se interponía en su camino porque Gustabo podría no hacerlo nunca. 

Es en uno de esos momentos de separación en los que Conway consigue deshacerse por completo de la camisa de Gustabo, tirándola cerca de donde descansa su chaqueta, y contempla su torso desnudo. Aún tiene moratones en el estómago, probablemente de la paliza que le dieron Jacob y sus hombres. Sólo pensar en ello le produce una punzada de culpabilidad, que se apacigua un poco cuando Gustabo sigue besándole, mordiéndole suavemente como si le pidiese dejar de pensar de más por un momento.

La mano que Conway tiene libre viaja hasta el cinturón y tira de él hasta que sus cuerpos vuelven a unirse. Es la primera vez que repara en la erección de Gustabo, demasiado concentrado hasta ahora en recordar cómo era besarle.

Gustabo deposita besos húmedos y mordiscos en su cuello mientras le desabrocha el cinturón. "Joder, qué bien huele siempre, coño" y cada palabra roza su piel y le pone el vello de punta.

Conway usa una de sus manos para obligarle a alzar la cabeza y que sus bocas se encuentren de nuevo, incapaz de cansarse de la sensación. Entre besos, le dice: "Si hubiera sabido que ibas a venir, me habría bañado en el puto bote de colonia".

"¿No me diga?" Gustabo se ríe alegremente y le besa de nuevo, sin soltarle del pelo de la nuca, devorando sus labios para luego dejar un reguero de besos hasta su oído. "Quiero comerle el culo" susurra dejando que su otra mano refuerce el mensaje, agarrándole una nalga por dentro del pantalón.

Conway se atraganta con su propia saliva y siente que se escapa todo el aire de sus pulmones. Todo el calor viaja hasta sus mejillas y espera que no sea demasiado evidente.

"¿Cómo?" responde con un hilo de voz.

Gustabo sonríe con los ojos entrecerrados, excitado, cuando murmura contra sus labios: "Quiero bajarle los pantalones aquí mismo y comerle el culo como si fuese una puta tarta. ¿Me deja?" y sus manos comienzan a retirar el pantalón hacia abajo sin esperar respuesta.

Las palabras de Conway mueren en su garganta y boquea un par de veces antes de cesar en su intento por formular algo coherente. Se limita a tragar saliva y asentir con la cabeza.

Y Gustabo casi siente un escalofrío ante la idea. Le termina de empujar contra el borde de la encimera y le da la vuelta, arrodillándose tras él y tirando hacia abajo tanto de sus pantalones como de su ropa interior.

Comienza depositando besos y mordiscos sobre sus nalgas al tiempo que sus manos masajean sus muslos. "Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿eh?" susurra contra su piel. El roce de su vello facial hace que Conway se estremezca excitado, expectante.

Su lengua comienza a trazar líneas en el interior de sus muslos, ascendiendo, pasando por su escroto, donde succiona brevemente, hasta acabar en el interior de sus glúteos, sin llegar a la zona importante, tanteando el terreno. Ofreciéndole un avance de lo que se avecina. Y Conway siente una ola de calor con cada acercamiento de Gustabo. Cada vez que sus labios, o sus dientes, o su lengua rozan su piel, siente que se le eriza todo el vello del cuerpo.

"Como le cuentes esto a alguien, te juro que te mato" amenaza, pero sus palabras pierden fuerza mientras se aferra a la barra con ambas manos cuando Gustabo le separa las nalgas y hace que sienta su respiración todavía más cerca.

"Como si alguien fuese a creerme" responde entre risas, pero suenan como si jadease a estas alturas.

Sin previo aviso, coloca su lengua abajo del todo y le lame de abajo a arriba. En respuesta, Conway se agarra a la encimera con más fuerza y los músculos de sus brazos se tensan en consecuencia.

" _Jo-der_ " dice en una exhalación, dejando caer la cabeza hacia delante.

Gustabo se agarra su propio miembro a través del pantalón brevemente para recolocárselo, y con la lengua aún sobre él, vuelve a dejar salir una suave risa traviesa. "No está mal, ¿eh?"

Pero antes de que pueda responder, vuelve a lamerle. Y continúa haciéndolo durante unos segundos en los que Conway cree que le van a fallar las piernas. Con cada lametón húmedo, su perilla araña los alrededores y Conway cierra los ojos con fuerza.

Su lengua comienza a dibujar círculos alrededor de su entrada mientras sus manos separan sus nalgas lo máximo posible, y continúa lamiendo. A veces en rápidos toques juguetones, y otras con más fuerza pero más despacio. Y sus manos sienten los espasmos que recorren el cuerpo de Conway.

"¿Puedo meterle la lengua?"

Y Conway está seguro de que en cualquier momento se va a desmayar, pero asiente frenéticamente y dice: "Joder, sí. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Pero ya. Hazlo _ya_."

Gustabo le agarra con fuerza las nalgas, clavándole las uñas, y empuja con su lengua hacia dentro, intercalando el movimiento con más lametones.

" _La puta madre_ " dice Conway y se muerde el labio para no gemir. " _Ni se te ocurra parar_ ".

La mano de Conway viaja hacia atrás y le agarra del pelo, forzándole a mantener la posición en caso de que pensase retirarse, y Gustabo gime y continúa lamiéndole durante unos minutos, dando de sí su entrada, hasta que Conway es incapaz de reprimir más los jadeos.

La erección desatendida del Superintendente cuelga entre sus piernas, pesada y enrojecida, y de ella cae un hilo de pre-semen sobre su ropa interior y pantalones, arrugados a sus pies. No cree haber estado tan mojado en su vida.

"Madre mía, creo que podría correrme solo con esto”. Las palabras de Gustabo resuenan contra su piel. “Sólo con comerle el culo, sin tocarme ni nada. Me van a estallar los pantalones como un chaleco bomba."

Conway gira un poco el torso para mirarle, Gustabo sigue arrodillado tras él y la mano libre de Conway viaja hasta su propia erección para darle algo de atención pero cambia de opinión en el momento en que se toca un par de veces. Sabe que está cerca de correrse.

Gustabo fija la mirada en la mano de Conway, pero la otra, la que agarra su pelo, le da un tirón para que le mire a él. 

"Puedes hacer eso si quieres," dice "o puedes follarme el culo. ¿Qué prefieres?"

Gustabo para al instante y se pone de pie tan rápido que casi se cae, pegándose a su espalda mientras se desabrocha los pantalones en tiempo récord, dejando que su miembro roce los glúteos del otro. Sus labios encuentran su oído y murmura: "Voy a follarle el culo como si no hubiera un _puto_ mañana, Conway"

Conway se gira y Gustabo comienza a pelearse con los botones de su camisa por arriba, mientras Conway le ayuda por abajo. Cuando consiguen quitársela, los ojos del rubio van a parar a la cicatriz que le ha quedado donde Jacob le apuñaló.

Sus manos titubean a la hora de volver a atraerle contra sí mismo, y sus ojos no enmascaran la curiosidad al depositarse sobre ella. Deja salir una bocanada de aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y la besa.

Conway se encoge ligeramente en reacción. Es una sensación extraña, todavía le duele y la piel está muy sensible en esa zona, pero además de la evidente vulnerabilidad física, Conway se siente completamente expuesto. 

Por un momento, sus ojos se encuentran cuando Gustabo levanta la vista y Conway ve en ellos un atisbo de preocupación, es fugaz y casi imperceptible, porque Gustabo sabe enmascarar sus emociones, pero está ahí. Así que se abalanza contra sus labios otra vez para besarle, intentando borrar esa expresión de su cara.

Lo empuja a caminar en dirección al pasillo pero no deja que sus labios se separen, se terminan de deshacer de la ropa restante por el camino, y Gustabo se para frente a la que era su habitación. 

Conway niega con la cabeza sin romper el beso y lo sigue arrastrando hasta la puerta de su propia habitación. Con una mano gira el picaporte y abre la puerta con el pie, entrando de espaldas.

Sigue caminando hasta llegar a la cama y no deja de besarle y morderle hasta que no se separa para decirle en un tono de urgencia. "Está todo en el cajón."

Conway se deja caer sobre la cama mientras Gustabo rebusca en la mesilla de noche. 

"A ver qué tenemos aquí..." canturrea alegremente. La luz está apagada, pero las farolas de la calle proporcionan la iluminación necesaria. "¿Me va a hacer ponerme condón?"

"¿Tú que crees, capullo?"

Gustabo se encoge de hombros. "Ni puta idea, abuelo. ¿Es mi día de suerte?"

"Te voy a dejar que _me folles_. ¿Te parece poca suerte? Porque aún podrías tener menos."

Gustabo se encoge de hombros y abre uno, colocándoselo rápidamente. "Peor para usted-- _¡Uy!_ " Sus ojos vuelven al cajón. "¿Y _esto_?" ríe alegremente mientras saca un bote de lubricante de sandía y se lo tira a Conway, que le espera desnudo sobre la cama. 

Gustabo espera que la imagen se quede grabada a fuego en su retina, y se sube sobre él de un salto mientras dice “¡Alehop!”

"Pues lubricante, anormal. ¿Qué pasa?" pregunta Conway, fingiendo que no sabe de lo que habla.

Gustabo le besa de nuevo lenta pero intensamente, haciendo que pegue la cabeza a la almohada. Sus manos sujetan sus muñecas contra el colchón, y aunque no supondría gran esfuerzo para Conway soltarse, ni siquiera lo intenta.

"Me ha echado de menos... qué pillín" susurra fascinado contra sus labios.

Entonces Conway libera sus manos haciendo que Gustabo caiga sobre él, y le agarra del culo, obligándole a moverse contra él de manera que sus erecciones se froten.

" _Cállate_ "

Gustabo se separa lo suficiente como para maniobrar. Se cubre el miembro con lubricante, se echa otro chorro en la mano e introduce primero un dedo y, poco más tarde, el segundo. Y así comienza a abrirle poco a poco sin dejar de besarle. Está tan concentrado en no correrse así, que tiene que dejar que sea Conway quien lleve el ritmo de los besos, hasta que finalmente, añade un tercero y a Conway se le acaba la paciencia. Le agarra de la nuca y gruñe contra sus labios. 

"Los dedos no están mal pero no sé a qué coño estás esperando para _follarme como si no hubiera un mañana_."

"Yo aquí siendo considerado y--” pero Conway le dedica una mirada de las suyas, que indica mala hostia, y Gustabo no termina la frase. “ _Señor, sí, señor_ " responde Gustabo, y acto seguido se pone entre sus piernas y comienza a empujar dentro de él, poco a poco hasta que entra, y comienza a moverse despacio. " _Dios_ , no voy a aguantar una mierda, espero que lo sepa" añade mientras embiste contra él con más firmeza y le agarra un pectoral, acariciando el pezón y después pellizcándolo.

Conway sonríe satisfecho pero su voz suena entrecortada con Gustabo arremetiendo contra él.

"Luego soy-- yo el viejo decré--pito, capullo"

"¡Que me llamen asalta-geriátricos, me la suda!" responde Gustabo, y gime al final de su garganta. Continúa moviéndose dentro y fuera de él sin romper el contacto visual. "No aguanto más, es que me voy a correr ya--” responde, aturullándose con las palabras. ”Ahora se lo compenso" añade, casi en tono de súplica, mientras se muerde el labio inferior.

Conway coloca las manos a ambos lados de su cara y le atrae para sí, sujetándolo lo más cerca posible y le besa en la nariz, en los párpados, en la frente, mientras Gustabo sigue embistiendo contra él cada vez más fuerte y de manera errática, y su propia respiración se entrecorta. 

Es un placer distinto al que Conway está acostumbrado. Su miembro, pesado y desatendido descansa contra su vientre.

Gustabo embiste unas cuantas veces más, con más fuerza y más profundo, y Conway siente la falta de aire con cada una de las embestidas, hasta que finalmente, Gustabo deja escapar un gruñido gutural sobre sus labios. "¡Hostia puta!" Y termina de vaciarse dentro del condón, aún arremetiendo contra él intentando que Conway se corra así con él, pero cambia de opinión rápidamente y sale de su cuerpo, se libra del condón y se tumba entre sus piernas.

"Me gustan los clásicos, ¿y a usted?" murmura sobre el glande, cubriéndolo de saliva antes de comenzar a lamer su miembro, empapado en pre-semen.

Está tan al límite que Conway sabe que no le puede quedar mucho. Asiente y le empuja la cabeza con la mano para que siga. Su erección apenas ha recibido atención hasta este momento y cree verdaderamente que nunca ha estado tan cerca de explotar.

Gustabo obedece y le rodea con los labios, dibujando círculos con la lengua sobre la punta y succionando antes de metérsela entera en la boca. Conway deja escapar un gemido cuando lo hace, incapaz de reprimirlo por más tiempo.

"¿Te gusta?" Le pregunta, aunque sabe que no le puede responder. "¿Te gusta comerme la polla?"

Gustabo asiente sin dejar de mirarle y sus ojos casi se ponen en blanco al hacerlo. Comienza a subir y bajar, introduciéndosela tan al fondo como puede, sin miramientos, ayudándose de su mano para bombearla, y pronto está tan empapada que su vello púbico empieza a mojarse también.

Una de las manos de Conway permanece en su pelo, acompañando el movimiento de su cabeza y sus dedos acarician su cuero cabelludo. No quiere forzarle, no lo necesita, confía en que Gustabo marque el ritmo perfecto y echa la cabeza hacia atrás para disfrutar de la sensación.

Gustabo alcanza una de las manos de Conway y da un leve apretón para que le preste atención. Conway lo hace, vuelve a mirarle y Gustabo empieza a usar solo la mano. De vez en cuando, da algún lametón a la punta pero su mano no deja de bombearla durante ningún momento. 

Conway empieza a sentir el orgasmo formarse en la parte baja de su estómago y entrecierra los ojos. Quiere mirar pero al mismo tiempo es demasiado.

"Ya esto-- Me voy a correr" anuncia.

Gustabo no cesa en su movimiento y con los labios rozando su erección le dice: "Córrase en mi cara, Conway"

Sus miradas se encuentran entonces, y Conway le mira con los ojos encendidos por la excitación cuando Gustabo separa los labios lo suficiente como para que el glande descanse sobre su lengua. No deja de mirarle, sonriendo, mientras su mano bombea sin descanso, y los músculos de su brazo se contraen por el movimiento, cubiertos de sudor. Es casi hipnótico, y sus ojos parecen casi inocentes, sin perder esa chispa de picardía que le hace sentir olas de calor hacia el sur de su cuerpo.

Con un último lametazo y sin dejar de masturbarle, Conway deja escapar un gruñido y se corre, alcanzando su boca y su mejilla, y Gustabo jadea por el mero contacto del fluido sobre su piel, sin dejar de observar su reacción.

Conway se incorpora atrayéndole hacia él y le agarra de la nuca y la mandíbula para besarle, saboreándose a sí mismo mientras sus lenguas luchan por explorar la boca del otro. Gustabo se traga el resto y Conway usa la sábana para limpiarle la cara antes de dejarse caer hacia atrás, derrotado. Gustabo le sigue para tumbarse a su lado.

"Este _sí_ que es el sobresaliente"

"¿Este sí, eh? Qué hijo de puta..." responde Gustabo riéndose mientras se deja caer a su lado, con el brazo de Conway por debajo de su cuello. "Pues ya sabe, cuando necesite que le desatasque, dígamelo" añade entre jadeos agotados.

Conway hace una mueca pero se ríe un poco. 

"¿Tienes que ser siempre tan desagradable?"

Gustabo le sonríe en la oscuridad. 

"La verdad es que me gusta superarme, reinventarme y esas cosas."

Se quedan en silencio unos segundos en los que Conway mira al techo. Siente el peso de Gustabo sobre su brazo y también su mirada clavada en él. En ese momento le invade de nuevo ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que convive con él, pero esta vez tiene más razón que nunca. Se aclara la garganta y los dedos de su mano libre juguetean nerviosos con la sábana. "Lo que te dije en el calabozo-- No... No tendría que haberte dicho eso. No-- No era lo que--"

"¿Qué parte?"

Conway cierra los ojos porque la habitación no le proporciona la oscuridad necesaria para exponerse. 

" _Todo_ " dice, pero sabe que no es suficiente. Si es sincero consigo mismo, no cree que nunca nada sea suficiente para compensarle. "Pensar que eras el topo-- Hacerte..." respira, recordando los golpes y la sangre, " _eso_...” se aclara la garganta, incómodo, “Pero, sobre todo, lo que te dije sobre el día que mataron a Torrente--."

"Venga... usted no es de los que se flagelan y lo sabe. No empiece ahora."

Conway se ríe irónicamente. Si Gustabo pudiera estar un solo minuto en su cabeza, se daría cuenta de lo que equivocado que está.

"¿Y qué pasa con tu orgullo, capullo?" dice Conway intentando sonar casual. "¿No tiene nada que decir de todo esto?"

Gustabo se incorpora ligeramente para apoyarse en su codo y mirarle, liberando el brazo de Conway en el proceso. "Es usted un gilipollas y un hijo de puta. ¿Mejor? Seguro que se me ocurre algo más si quiere."

"Sí, pero aquí estás". _‘En mi cama’_ piensa, pero no lo dice. "¿Por qué?"

Ambos conectan la mirada durante unos segundos en los que Gustabo permanece tranquilo, observándole, y Conway se pregunta qué estará ocurriendo dentro de esa bomba de relojería que es su cabeza.

"Cuando se me mete algo entre ceja y ceja... ni siquiera yo puedo sacarlo de ahí. Soy caprichoso..."

"Y un poco masoca" completa Conway.

"Eso también" dice en voz baja y sus ojos recorren el pecho de Conway hasta la cicatriz. "Vino a por mi en modo diablo y todo. Podrían haberle dejado como un colador..."

"No estaba pensando en eso" dice en el mismo tono.

Se sostienen la mirada en silencio. "¿Y... en qué estaba pensando?"

"En que te iban a matar" dice tras unos segundos, y todavía le cuesta siquiera pronunciar las palabras. "No podía dejar que te mataran. Lo demás me daba igual."

Gustabo vuelve a dejarse caer a su lado, esta vez más cerca, de forma que su brazo esté en contacto con el torso de Conway. Sus ojos se enfocan en el techo. "Yo, personalmente, tenía claro que iba a morir" añade con tono casual.

Conway siente un calor recorrerle el cuerpo y lo reconoce como ira, como rabia. Niega con la cabeza. "No lo habría permitido. Habría quemado la puta ciudad si hubiera sido necesario."

"Un detallazo, muy... romántico. Me serviría de poco ya, pero no está mal" responde. Y no le hace falta mirarle para notar la sonrisa en su voz.

"Cállate, capullo" pero aunque quiere infundir respeto, está casi seguro de que no lo consigue porque sus comisuras se empiezan a torcer en una sonrisa.

Gustabo suspira discretamente. "Esto no se me da bien. Ya sabe a qué me refiero, no creo que tenga que hacerle un croquis... Pero, tío... cuando me estaban zurrando pensé en usted", y se ríe levemente "pensé _'una pena no poder ver la cara de gilipollas que se le queda al saber que yo no era el topo'_ ".

El principio de sonrisa del Superintendente se desvanece por completo, traga saliva y su brazo afianza la posición alrededor de Gustabo, como confirmando que está aquí, que está a salvo.

La mano de Gustabo descansa sobre la sábana, con su brazo doblado, cerca de la de Conway.

"Lo siento" es lo único que le sale decir, y las palabras suenan extrañas en sus labios. Hacía años que no las pronunciaba, pero es posible que por una vez deba.

Gustabo siente como se le acelera el pulso en cuestión de décimas de segundo, y es una sensación extraña para él cuando no va de la mano de actividades violentas. "Está...", comienza a decir y siente que le cuesta encontrar las palabras por primera vez, por simples que sean, "perdonado".

Sus dedos rozan los de Conway brevemente y éste no se atreve a girarse para mirarle pero deja que sus dedos busquen los de Gustabo también, quien los entrelaza despacio, casi aguantando la respiración. 

"Yo no sé qué tiene el agua de esta ciudad, pero deberían hacer una inspección. Ahí lo dejo" murmura.

Conway se ríe y acaricia con el pulgar la cara externa de su mano. "Te está ablandando".

Gustabo vuelve a incorporarse ligeramente, soltando su mano para mirarle desde una posición más elevada. "¡Mire quién fue a hablar!" Responde a la defensiva, pero no hay maldad en sus palabras, y tras carraspear, comienza a imitar su voz: _'Habría quemado toda la puta ciudad por ti, capullo, dame un beso, es una orden'_ ".

Conway no puede esquivar su mirada entonces, y tampoco quiere. Las comisuras de sus labios le traicionan en una sonrisa que intenta reprimir pero que termina por ganar la batalla. No tiene una réplica ingeniosa así que le atrae hacía sí mismo y le besa.

Su mano derecha sujeta a la nuca de Gustabo, manteniéndole cerca de su alcance, y éste le devuelve el beso mientras deja que su mano se pose sobre su vientre. Conway deja que su otra mano acune su mandíbula. 

Unos segundos después, Gustabo rompe el beso y deposita otro en su cuello antes de dejarse caer sobre la almohada.

Se gira para mirarle en la oscuridad, mientras su pecho sigue subiendo y bajando erráticamente. "Y… ¿Ahora _qué_? ¿Qué planes tiene?"

Conway, que está mirando al techo, se gira buscando sus ojos, y guarda silencio durante unos segundos. "He oído que dentro de poco sale un crucero. De esos con... señoras mayores... en tanga. Y... congas."

Gustabo hace esfuerzos sobre-humanos para no reírse pero las comisuras de sus labios le delatan mientras asiente brevemente. "... Le pega".

_FIN._

**Author's Note:**

> Si os ha gustado, decídnoslo y venid a fangirlear con nosotras en nuestras redes sociales.
> 
> MoskaFleur -- @MoskaFleur (twitter, tumblr, instagram) ------------------ Gustabo (y Horacio)  
> Nimueh ------- @_excalipurr (twitter), @feelingcalledlove (instgram) -- Conway (y Volkov)


End file.
